Infinity
by FryBr3dInspectr
Summary: What happens when Hiccup and Astrid notice something usual during the romantic flight? What happens after Thanos snaps his fingers but something goes wrong and the universe is forever changed? Movie characters, some Book characters all mixed together. Rated T for some adult situations; the language is mostly k. New chapters coming soon. Thank you for over 23,000 views!
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity (Prologue) - Chapter 1**

 _This is my first fanfiction, but I get huge inspiration and ideas from a couple others who also done stories about the Httyd universe, if you've read them then you know what I'm talking about. But if you haven't you should definitely give them a read, the story is "Heather Together" this is such an amazing by the user Cke1st this website. But this story borrows only some ideas bc I love them so much I want them in my story, if this gets crazy amount of love I'll consider a sequel but for now it's a stand alone story with a beginning, middle, and end._

 _Notice: I do not own any of these characters, this is simply my interpretation of the characters in use, all rights go back to the creators._

 _ **There was an idea...**_

 _ **To bring together a group of remarkable people...**_

 _ **To see if we could become something more...**_

 ** _So when they needed us we could fight the battles..._**

 ** _That they never could..._**

In the final moments since Thor got back to Earth and showing his true strength as the God of Thunder in the city of New York, his grand entrance with Rocket and Groot was nothing short of amazing even if he showed off a bit. Thor, The Guardians, and the Avengers went all in to fight the Outriders from Thanos and stop him from getting the mind stone. After a huge fight and everyone working together seamlessly like a well oil machine. A brief moment of silence struck and all you could hear was the sound of blowing wind, a space portal open and out came walking Thanos.

Everyone to no avail tried to desperately stop the mad titan, he walked right over them like grass in a field, and he ripped the mind stone from Vision's head and tossed his lifeless husk aside, slowly he added the finally stone to the gauntlet, seemingly unstoppable the mad titan look around and then *BOOM* Thor hit Thanos with his strongest lightning strike he had and it sent the mad titan crashing through the ground and also made a pretty big hole in his chest. The feeling Thor got was a huge relief after he witnessed his brother and best friend killed right in front of his eyes along with his people on their journey to Earth, but when Thor got distracted by his blind rage, Thanos accomplished his goal and raised his hand with energy he had left and then... *SNAP*

The energy from the Infinity Gauntlet was so strong the gauntlet exploded and the six infinity stones were sent in frenzy, Thanos and most of the Avengers were caught in the singularity and were sent throughout the multiverse. Thor being the closest to the explosion got sent to the another universe along with Rocket and Groot, the others whereabouts are unknown but the universe population was cut in half and the only Avengers left were Banner, Widow, Rhodey, Nebula, Scott, Tony, and Steve. After the realization of what had just happened, Steve's only words were "Oh God"

Elsewhere...

Hiccup wasn't so sure that this had been his greatest idea since he cut the Night Fury lose a couple days ago, but after some words from Gobber in dragon training he thought he would go see the dragon again, after a long walk and getting his shield stuck between two giant rocks he walked out with a fish in hands and noticed the dragon perched on a boulder, the dragon lowered itself and approached the human with curiosity until he saw a knife and went on the defensive, Hiccup realized what startled the dragon, and cautiously took the knife out and dropped it.

The intimidating dragon gestured to Hiccup to get rid of the knife, and Hiccup did as ordered and once the knife was gone, the dragon sat with curiosity looking at him and the fish, the dragon approached Hiccup with his mouth open, "Huh toothless? I could've sworn you ha.." Hiccup said before he got caught off by the dragon taking the fish "Teeth"

The dragon was backing up Hiccup against a rock curious if he had anymore, "uh uh no no I don't have anymore" said Hiccup, then dragon gagged up a part of the fish he ate and let it fall onto humans lap, Hiccup was disgusted and then the dragon sat on back legs with support of its tail, waiting for the his new friend to eat the fish.

They both sat there in awkward silence until he gestured to the human to at least take a bite, and he did without almost throwing up and he smiled at him, the dragon looked confused as to what he was doing and tried to mimic Hiccups action. It worked and the human tried reaching to touch the dragon and the dragon snarled and flew away across the cove to get away, making himself at home the dragon noticed a bird flying and then he looked down and there he was. Hiccup waved at the dragon and the dragon just used his tail to block the human from his sights, as Hiccup tried to touch the dragon yet again the dragon moved its tailed and caught him in the act, and they both got up and awkwardly moved away.

Later on the dragon was taking nap and noticed the human sitting on a rock doing something, he had grown curious and wanted to see what he was doing, the dragon watched as the human moved to the stick to create a drawing and he purred, the dragon stood up on two feet and waddled to a nearby tree and torn a branch off, and he started to mimic the human again, Hiccup was confused at first and then realized what the dragon did, he took a step away from the rock and onto the line and the dragon growled. Startled from the growl he took his foot off and realized what was happening, he tested it twice before not stepping on the line and the dragon purred, slowly making his way through the maze he felt a large figure breath on him, and he turned and there he was.

Hiccup tried to reach to touch the dragon again and stopped because he growled at him but Hiccup tried again with his head looking down at the ground, the dragon stopped and looked at his hand and then the dragon rested his head in the humans hand. Hiccup realizing what had just happened looked back up at the dragon, then dragon's eyes opened up then he just flew across the cove, obviously shocked Hiccup just turned and went back home.

About a week later...

Hiccup was killing it during dragon training after learning and spending time with his new friend, and Astrid growing hatred and jealousy for Hiccup because he was taking her dream away from her; winning dragon training and becoming a true viking was her only dream, after another training session with the gang and Hiccup working his magic was able to bring down a Gronkle without ever reaching for a weapon.

After Gobber had the teens line up it was time for Gothi to choose the winner for the final test, she choose Hiccup and he didn't seemed to enthused about it, after an applause from the crowd watching and Astrid glaring at Hiccup, he leaves without saying a word. Astrid grew very curious about his absence and trailed Hiccup through the woods for about an hour until they reached a hidden cove; unaware that he had been followed he called to his dragon. "Were leaving. Let's pack up, looks like me and you are taking a little vacation... Forever."

He paused to check his bag to make sure he had everything and when get glanced up. Astrid was reclining on a rock a few away from him shaping her axe, he took a few steps back to ensure his safety and she spoke first, "I wanna what's going," she took a few steps toward Hiccup "Are you training with someone" Hiccup tried getting in her way and was desperately trying to block her away from a area of the cove covered in darkness.

"Toothless" he said and the black dragon came bouncing happily out of the shadows and seen Astrid with a weapon holding Hiccup, Toothless went to defend his friend from the threat and tried to attack Astrid, as she drove for cover Hiccup blocked Toothless from Astrid saying "She's a friend," Turning to Astrid exclaiming "You scared him"

Astrid scared for life responded "I scared him.. Who is him?"

Hiccup looked at his dragon "Astrid meet Toothless, Toothless meet Astrid"

Astrid got up and made a run for the woods and was later picked up by the person she hated most. Hiccup convinced Astrid to climb aboard Toothless and that he show her a joyride, after sometime she clutched her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulder, Toothless stared back and realized his plan worked, but the moment was ruined when a giant beam of light came from the sky and touched the far side of Berk.

Astrid told Hiccup to investigate but suddenly the flight turned unpleasant when Toothless took on his own course to open sea, ignoring Hiccups attempts to control him. Very quickly the three found themselves in a flock of dragons, and soon they found themselves plunging into a volcano, the sides were crawling with terrified dragons, and worst of all they discovered a gigantic dragon who lives at the bottom who eats dragons whole, as they very narrowly escaped and the 3 landed back at the cove.

Astrid dismounted and looked at Hiccup "What are we going to do?"

"We have to think this through" he replied "If we tell the others how we found the nest, they'll know about Toothless and they'll kill him" as the two went on she mentioned to him that he was gonna have to kill a dragon as the final test in 5 days, after some careful planning the two agreed to keep what they seen a secret until Hiccup could come up with a plan, as Astrid thanked Hiccup she turned and kissed Hiccup on the cheek and ran away.

But had become of the light they both seen? It's revealed that it was Thor who came crashing down, he's way younger but somehow retained his knowledge, strength, and build sort of, probably due to Infinity Gauntlet when it exploded but he soon realized he was alone...

 _ **Update: I realize this story has gotten a lot of viewers as of lately, so hello and welcome I'm glad you've read this far, but this is what I would call a really mediocre fanfiction. But to all of you new viewers, I've really stepped up my writing skills, in chapters 24 and beyond, thanks to a little guidance and practice from a mentor of mine. Everyone starts somewhere, and mine just happen to be from this, I'm sorta proud but I honestly think I could've done better. So with that out of the way, thank you for reading this first chapter and I hope you enjoy the others.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinity Chapter 2 - A New World**

Somewhere on Berk...

Dazed and confused all Thor could think about was his friends and what had become of them after what happened when the gauntlet exploded. As he explored his surroundings he didn't see any boats on the horizon or planes in the sky, he was beginning to worry and then he shivered because of the night time cold and he didn't have a fire.

So with that thought he found a clearing in the dark woods and made a fire with his lighting powers, and used parts of his cape to fuel the fire, and with what he had left of his cape he used as blanket, and he slept for awhile when he was awoke to herd of dragons flying over and Julian thought to himself "What the hell are dragons doing here".

He had seen they were just flying by so he settled down but when a dragon came crashing down beside him, Thor didn't know how to react, neither did the dragon, they both kinda sat awkwardly a good distance from each other, now that he was awake he felt hungry, Thor glanced over to the ocean and decided his meal would be fish, when he returned the dragon looked up and snarled believing that this creature had left him, Thor put up his hands showing he was unarmed, then slowly sat down beside his fire to cook his fish that he caught.

As he waited for his fish to cook Thor noticed the dragon sniffing at the his 2nd fish he caught, Thor looked back and forth then eventually decided to toss the fish in front of the dragon, before the fish could hit the ground the dragon caught mid air, the dragon ate rather it quickly. Thor was surprised, slowly the dragon rose up and started to approach him more curious than anything, this started to worry him but he didn't freak out, when the dragon came within arms length distance it stopped, then started doing something he'd never seen before, it did something weird with it's throat and spat out a piece of the fish it ate, then the dragon stood up and sat like person in a chair, this amazed Thor but he didn't know what the dragon wanted, they both sat there then the dragon gestured for him to eat the fish. Thor picked up the fish and then...

CHOMP

They spent the night together mostly in awkward silence, that next morning he woke up to the dragon cuddling beside him. Thor had gained the trust of the dragon after touching it on the head like Hiccup did with Toothless, he and the dragon took flight later that afternoon doing all sorts of flips, drops and later landed back where he was settled. During their joy ride he noticed a small town and wanted to pay them a visit and see if they could tell him where he was, he told his dragon to sit and wait but the dragon did not know what that meant, so he followed his human friend though the woods, about halfway through Thor got lost and discovered a beach and seen a washed up boat. Thor obviously was curious and wanted to see what was inside, he peered his head to look around only to be kicked in the face.

Thor landed on his behind "Ow! what the heck was that for?"

"Get away from me!" The girl yelled

"I wasn't gonna hurt you, I was trying to see what's inside" Thor shot back

"Yeah by poking your big head in my boat!" she replied

"Okay look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you-?" Thor said while rubbing his face

"Heather" The black haired girl said "Look I'm sorry for kicking you but do you have any water?" She asked

"Not on me but I can take you where there's lots" As he helped her out she seen the dragon looking at her, she got scared and hid behind the tall boy

"Don't worry he's a friend, he's not gonna hurt you" he said while walking towards his friend

"What? How? Dragons eat vikings! How is he your friend?" She replied with her voice shaking

"Vikings huh? Anyways If he wanted to eat me he would have done it already"

Oh boy you really got yourself into it now Heather thought to herself.

"My name is uh- Julian and this Buster" he said with a smile "Well hop on let's get you that water I promised" She took his hand very hesitantly

They gently glided back to a cove he spotted earlier during his joyride with Buster, the girl clutched Julian's body as they flew to cove and when they landed Heather had jumped off to drink water immediately, he thought to himself wow she wasn't kidding. Heather turned to Julian who was looking around

"Thank you Julian I owe you one" Heather said

"No need I just wanted to help" he replied

She smiled and he gave his hand out and she climbed aboard "I'm gonna drop you off to a nearby village" he said

"Your not coming with me?" Heather was worried

"I don't know these people but you can stay with me if you like?"

"Yes I'll stay with you"

They went back to Julian's campsite if you could even call it that, but they were spotted by Hiccup and Toothless who were on an evening ride, as Hiccup and Toothless approached the two silently but it was cut short when Buster spotted them while waddling out of the treeline, when the Toothless seen this he growled and Julian covered Heather to protect her, Buster came up and they had a stand off.

"Who are you people and why are you on my island!" the stranger said

"Your island? You own this island?" Julian asked "

"Well not technically but it's my father's because he's the chief" The stranger said

"We come in peace were not here to hurt anyone" he said while holding Buster back

Hiccup's mouth nearly dropped "Where did you find another Night Fury?" He asked

"Is that what he's called? That's an awesome name" Thor looked at Buster smiling

Hiccup knew this guy wasn't a threat he could tell just by the way he talked "What are your names?" Hiccup demanded

"My name is Julian and her name is Heather, and this is Buster" Hiccup said

After some talking Hiccup agreed to take the two back to the town, after explaining the dragon problem to Julian the three walked through the woods towards the town. Hiccup asked how Julian and Heather met and he was surprised, after an 1 long walk they arrived at Berk during sundown and clearly Julian didn't fit in with his amour or hair cut, they walked up to the chief's house.

"Let me do all the talking okay?" Hiccup asked

"Don't worry my mouth is shut" Julian replied with action zipping his mouth shut

Hiccup thought to himself wow this guy isn't so stuck up about himself like Snoutlout or awkward like Fishlegs, when they arrived Hiccup explained to father about the two strangers and asked if they could stay in the guest house, but before anything Stoick wanted see them, Julian and Stoick nearly looked eye to eye and Julian promised not to disturb anyone or business, and Stoick agreed.

While setting up in the guest house Heather made her bed upstairs and was fast asleep, Hiccup questioned Julian about where he TRULY came from, Julian tells the truth and what events unfolded to what got him where he was, this story hit Hiccup hard but he believed it when Julian showed his powers to Hiccup, he was lost for words and Julian asked him to keep it a secret, he accepted. But before Hiccup left for the night he asked how he found another Night Fury, Julian simply replied "I didn't... he found me and were friends now so we look for each other". They said their goodbyes and Hiccup walked home and went to sleep.

Meanwhile a certain talking raccoon and walking tree were causing a bit of a disturbance throughout the land...

A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I've grown quite busy with school and other things, I promise the next chapters won't be as short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Infinity Chapter 3 - Lost**

On an island not to far away from Berk

Rocket and Groot just landed, "I am groot? I AM GROOT!?" He cried out

"Over here Groot don't worry I'm alright just a little scratched up" Groot found Rocket and gave a hug

"I am Groot" he said

"I'm not going anywhere, but first we need to find the others and figure out where were at" Rocket and Groot searched the area and found nothing but just more trees upon trees

"I think we should just find shelter and food before it gets dark" Rocket said

"Groot hand me your weird game device I have an idea" he asked politely

"I am Groot" he stammered

"I'll get you another one" Rocket said demanding the device. Rocket used the wires and copper battery to create a small fire and Groot created a small hut with his branches, "I am Groot" he questioned.

"We'll find the others Groot I know it, I just hope were not to late" Groot and Rocket slept for the night and when they awoke they found themselves being looted by pirates, Groot beat up a couple of pirates before being stopped by Rocket

"No killing we don't know who they are" He said

"I am Groot" He mocked him

"Until your an adult your gonna do what I SAY YOU HEAR ME!" Rocket yelled out

"I am groooot" he talked back and they went back forth and eventually they cut the pirates loose and they ran

"See it's that easy Groot no killing needed" Rocket said

"I am Groot" He questioned

"So what if they come back they'll get the same thing again and I won't be as nice" Groot looked at Rocket with a smug face

"I am Groot"

"I know we have to find Thor you don't think I know that?" He looked at Groot "We'll find him don't worry he's probably doing the same thing right now"

"I am Groot"

"I hope so too" Rocket replied with the feeling of dread

Back on Berk the two strangers were trying to adjust to their new lives, Julian and Hiccup were getting talking in the med hall at lunch, the rest of teens who were interested in the new guy and they came over.

"What are you guys talking about" Fishlegs asked

"Oh Hiccup is telling me about Berk and the dragons, if you'll excuse me I have to go" Julian said

"We'll catch up later Julian alright?" Hiccup exclaimed

"No worries I'll be back soon" Julian wondered off

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Ruffnut asked "That your boyfriend?" Hiccup looked at Ruffnut

"No he's just a good friend"

"We'll see in time" Astrid still she didn't trust Julian or Heather. When Julian walked out of the meah hall with a plate he ran into the chief on his was there.

"Going somewhere?" The big man asked

"I'm just bringing Heather her breakfast then I'll be back" he lied about that last part,

"Well suit yourself young man" Stoick said while walking away. Julian opened the door louder than intentioned "Oh damn I didn't mean to do that"

"Hey Heather I brought you your food?" And she came walking downstairs looking beautiful with her black hair and her green eyes, he mistook a step because he was shocked and he tripped and landed on his face, that made her laugh and she helped him up, the food was still intact but Julian's face wasn't,

"Are you gonna be okay?" Heather asked

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine" He closed the door behind him before she could say thank you, he sprinted towards the woods and wanted to fly with Buster, he found the dragon sleeping right where he left him.

"Hey Buster wake up" the dragon woke up excited and wanted to fly immediately, they took off and were flying all around Berk. Julian who was already used to flying and he loved having this feeling again, and after a couple hours Julian met up with Hiccup again to talk more about Julian's life in the future, Heather was listening in on their conversation upstairs.

"What's the future like?" Hiccup asked with some excitement

"It's amazing, everything is better, food, homes, oh yeah and the internet so helpful" Julian didn't really know to much about that last part, "I was apart of this team called The Avengers that stopped an alien invasion caused by my brother, and my good friend Stark caused another event, and we had to save a falling city from a psycho robot"

The two went on and Heather felt like she couldn't trust this new guy or whether he was telling the truth, so during sundown she followed Julian in the woods and wanted to see what he was hiding.

"Well let's if this works" Julian reached deep within himself, he raised his hand and lighting spurred everywhere and went into the sky, he felt proud and then he just sat down looking at the sky thinking about his friends and asked the all fathers for guidance and strength, soon after Heather showed up and asked who he really was, Julian replied with the same story he told Hiccup but after a long pause Julian broke the silence by calling his dragon Buster. The dragon came waddling out of the shadows and stopped when he seen Heather and gave a vicious growl,

"I don't think he likes me"

"Nonsense don't worry he's very friendly" he insisted, Julian clearly trusted the dragon but the dragon didn't trust her, "I can prove it" he said firmly, and gestured toward the dragon, "Want to go for a ride?"

She thought about it for a second and looked up at Julian and he clearly had something more in mind, still she to find out what this dragon/person pair could do, Savage would want to know. But there was also some her own curiosity, there was also something about this tall, somewhat built, quiet boy, he was clearly no viking, this loser... no he wasn't a loser, losers don't tame dragons in the time he did, losers don't save the world in the future, she didn't believe that last part, but whatever Julian was he wasn't a loser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Infinity Chapter 4 - Flight**

Heather took Julian's hand with some reluctance but got on the dragon's back anyway, Heather noticed that Julian just wanted company, he didn't have anyone else except for his dragon and Hiccup but he was busy, he always seemed nervous and joyful whenever she was around, she could most certainly take advantage of that.

But taking advantage of him... that was something entirely different, it just felt wrong. She had used people in the past and never felt guilty, she couldn't figure out why she was arguing with herself over this topic, just get what you need and you can have your parents back she thought, but she just couldn't do it for some unexplained reason.

This boy from the "future" with blue eyes and lighting powers was one of kind but also shaping up to be the most complicated person ever.

Julian looked back and said "Hang on" and the suddenly they were airborne and climbing fast, up in the air Heather was getting concerned with their current direction, Heather cried out "If we keep going like this were gonna hit those clouds and die", Julian looked back and smiled "Try and touch them once were close enough" She waited until the nearest cloud was above her head, and then let go of his shoulder and reached out with one hand

"Oh my Thor" her hand went straight through it, like it wasn't even there! This was nothing like she expected but this floating fog wasn't it, she did again with her other hand carefully never to let go of Julian. Buster sensed that she was happy and looked back and gave her a smile, she returned with a smile back, and Buster kept a steady distance from the clouds as they glided through the air.

"Well does this prove my point?" Julian asked quietly

"You've changed my mind about dragons entirely" she smiled "You even changed me"

When sun had gone down over the horizon and the moon and stars lit the sky, Buster had gone above the cloud layer and Julian pointed up in the sky and started naming the stars, a little something his friend Banner and Stark taught him. Heather listened and clutched Julian's body for warmth and she put her chin on shoulder as he still rambling on, she mostly heard everything but she was just in awe about how nice and smart this boy whom she just met 2 days ago, he seemed quite content just to fly around in the sky while she embraced him, she oddly felt content as well, after a couple minutes of just watching Berk come into view she realized she was smiling, she didn't try and fight it and just went along with it.

Then it her... she felt herself falling for this boy, no not now she said, I must stay detached Heather, she told herself. There's more important things to do right now then give your heart away.

He's just being nice she thought, nice guys make this complicated, just get what you came for and leave, and she to herself I don't want to do that, there must be another way.

"I think it's time to land Heather because it's getting late and we gotta get to the house soon" she sighed "We can stay up a bit longer if you want?"

She nodded with a smile and they stayed up there for another hour, and she enjoyed it and almost forgot everything that had happened but then it came back but she still smiled. After they landed Heather with the help of Julian dismounted, "Well I hope you liked it as much as I did" she looked at him smiling "Are you kidding me I loved it" she suddenly realized she was supposed to be someplace 30 mins ago, she began to run away... and then came to a dead stop, Heather turned back, walked up to Julian and kissed him on the cheek Julian eyes widened.

"That's for the amazing ride" she smiled "Thank you" Then she turned and ran away.

Still in shock Julian touched his cheek "Did that really just happen?" He asked Buster "I'm not dreaming right" Buster ambled up next to him, letting out a laugh.

Heather was in full sprint towards the beach where she dropped off, Savage was there and he didn't look happy.

"What's your reason this time young lady?" He said "Well make your report"

She said everything she could think of, Berks ships, army, and weapons.

"This is all old news child" he got angry "Tell me something already Alvin doesn't know! Or I'll tell him to starve your parents until you give some good news"

She didn't want to rat out her new friends, after all Julian just gave her a ride of her life and Hiccup gave her a house to sleep, she took a deep breathe.

"There's these boys who became friends with dragons" she said "They ride them and feed them and give them orders"

"Really?" Savage was interested "Finally some good news, Alvin would want to know more this, I'll be back in a week, Bring one of these boys with you or don't show up at all"

"What? How?" She was lost for words "Figure something out, your a girl and they are boys" those his last words before he sailed off

Great now you've done it Heather, you can sacrifice them or your parents, all are innocent, and your the guilty one she thought, "oh thor it's all so messed up" was the only thing she could to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Infinity Chapter 5 - Space**

After the gauntlet exploded Thanos was sent to the same universe as Thor, he knew this because while he sent in on uncontrollable flight path he seen Thor land on Earth with 2 others he couldn't identify, with most of the gaunlet gone, he only had 2 infinity stones, those being the space and power stones. After drifting in space for a while he was stopped when he landed on a small planet, he undoubtedly landed on his home planet of Titan. It took the mad titan only a couple secs to realize he was in the past, after days of walking on Titan the mad titan ran into himself, this Thanos already killed his half his planet and had a massive army, they exchanged words and after telling his younger self how he assembled the gaunlet and accomplished his goal, the younger Thanos agreed to help his older self go on a mission to kill Thor and the others on Earth. Eventually they found themselves on the sanctuary II, and charted a course for Nivadellar to forge a new gauntlet, they both knew they were gonna betray one another, it was just a matter of time.

Back on Earth...

Rocket and Groot found themselves getting ready to hijack a boat and hightail it to an island called Berserker or Berk.

"Are you sure it's Berserker Island" Rocket questioned "Or is it Berk?".

"I am Groot" he said with confidence.

"Well it's half and half so I guess we'll have to see" Rocket said as they approached the compound.

They took it with ease and set out to find their friend Thor... where ever the hell he ended up.

Back on Berk Hiccup was skyrocketing in dragon training, he somehow goes from a kid nobody liked or even noticed, to being paraded everytime he walks through the village. Hiccup decided it was time to spend time with Toothless, and he slipped out of the arena and told Julian if anyone asked he was busy.

"Gonna go for a flight?" Julian asked with some amusement.

"Something like that I don't really know so I guess we'll see" he replied.

"I think that blonde girl likes you" he exclaimed

"I've seen the way you both look at each other".

"What? No no she would even bat an eye lash at me even if I tried" He said "If anything she'd go with you, your tall, strong and a nice guy" he explained.

"Thanks and she is beautiful girl but it seems like you wants you more" Julian said "take her out on ride on Toothless she'd love that just don't fall 2 miles up in the air like last time".

They both laughed and Hiccup spoke out "I already took her out on ride and I guess she liked it because she kissed me on the cheek"

"Well I guess I'm late for everything" as he half smiled.

"What about you and Heather" Hiccup asked with curiosity "you both seem perfect for each other".

"I don't know after everything that's happened with my family and friends, I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind attachment again just so I could lose it again" Julian said while looking out in the ocean.

"I'm sure something good will change your mind" he said while putting his hand on his shoulder "Hey why don't you work with in the forge with me? Could use a guy like you".

"Sure anything to help out a friend" Julian answered "When do we start?".

"Tomorrow morning" Hiccup said.

"I'll be there" as they both left each other to go home.

As Julian walked home he was decided to the cliffs and relax for a bit, when he got there he sat down with his feet dangling, he looked up at the stars begging for help with his "situation" and to know that his friends are alright. He didn't an answer but he heard something behind him, he reached for a rock and turned to attack the person, after exchanging blows with no success they stopped, it was Astrid who was in cloak.

"You have some serious skill for a nobody" Astrid said with smile.

"You have no idea. Why are you here" Julian replied.

"I want to where you are from? And who you are? Nobody knows how to fight like you just did" Astrid walked toward him.

"I'm not allowed to say anything" Julian said "Go ask Hiccup and he'll tell you everything".

Astrid did as followed and barged into Hiccups house kicking his bed and knocking him over, after Astrid left Julian alone he went back home to go to bed, when he got back Heather was already sound asleep, and he made sure he was quite and didn't trip like the clumsy person he is. Julian laid on his bed thinking about what Hiccup said to him earlier, and on cue Heather came down to tell Julian the truth about Savage and Alvin, and Julian wanted to tell Heather how he felt, both of them talked at the same time but Julian let her go first.

"Julian there's something I need to tell you" she explained "I've lied to you and I can't take it anymore" Heather looked sad Julian thought.

"Oh okay I should've gone first but what could you possibly be lying about" he asked.

"My parents were never dead they're being held hostage" she said looking at floor "I was gonna do whatever it took to get my parents back and I was gonna use you but... your too nice, your too trusting, your too good. No one has ever trusted me like you have" she started crying "I realize now if I continued I would have never forgiven myself, I would have done it to Snotface and the others without ever thinking twice... but I just can't do it to you Julian" Heather was now in tears.

"His name is Snotlout but that's besides the point, what is it that they want from me?" he asked her.

"They want you to show them how to tame dragons and make them war machines" she said with urgency

"Sounds like your in between a rock and a hard place" Julian responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot" he mumbled "Nevermind that" he said.

"Julian I'm so sorry" she cried out "So now that you know what kinda of liar I am you'll never trust me again so I'll leave" as she walked towards the door.

"Look I didn't say that" he put his hand on her shoulder "The first thing to do is think this through and come up with a plan".

She was stunned for a few seconds "You make it sound like I'm apart of your plan" she said.

"Were on our own for now so I'll need your help Heather, your smart, your brave, your strong, and you think fast... We do this together" He smiled.

"I lied to you, manipulated you, and basically sold you out" She exclaimed "How could you possibly trust me, I wouldn't trust myself if I was you".

"I don't know Heather, I'm a different type of guy I guess... look your clearly done with the lying I hope so I guess I'll meet the real Heather at the end of this or maybe I have" he said that while looking me in the eyes "Me and Hiccup are in forge tomorrow so I'll talk to him he'll understand".

She thought herself simple honesty would work on her, his simple honesty did wonders on her! She couldn't hold back, she flung her arms around him, unable to hold the tears back "After everything I meant to do, you still trust me somehow".

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you or your family, we'll get them back as soon as possible" She couldn't hold back her smile so she gave him a hug then went to bed

Those words and that reassuring smile cut a hole straight through her facade but she felt warm on the inside, and as she went upstairs all she could think of was Julian and how complicated this boy was, she put those thoughts away and went to bed.

She thought to herself this boy was nothing like she ever expected and then she remembered the kiss she gave him, she wanted to be in that moment forever, just her and Julian she thought, she tossed and she turned because she could think about was him and what he said, this wasn't exactly the case with Julian he simply layed down turned and just KO'd for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinity Chapter 6 - Avengers Disassembled**

Back in the MCU

"Steve" Some part of Tony missed Cap but another part wanted to pumble his face in

"Tony I... Right now I need you to listen to me, we've had our differences in the past but right now we need to put that aside and work together" Steve put his on Tony's shoulder. "I'm sorry I never told you about your parents, I truly am, I hope you can forgive me" Steve then turned to walk away.

Tony fell silent for nearly a minute then found his voice, "I forgive you, I'm sorry I said those things back then but I hope this will make up for my mistakes" Steve turned and couldn't believe his eyes, his shield!

"I tried to keep it as polished as possible but it got a bit dusty when I left Earth" Tony handed Steve his shield, Steve took it slowly running his hand along the end of it, then put it down and gave Tony a hug.

"Thank you Tony" Steve smiled then turned to speak with other Avengers, or at least what's left of them. The others were glad that they were finally brought back together but that moment would be short lived when what looked a like space portal opening in front of them.

Moments later Ant-man came flopping onto the floor in front of them, he then stood up and opened his helmet. "Scott? What are doing here?" Steve was baffled.

"Where you when we needed help with the army we were fighting?" Rhodey was beginning to sound mad

"I can explain it all later I promise but right now I need someone to explain to me what the hell is happening?"

Back with Rocket and Groot

"I am Groot"

"I knew we should've picked the other place, maybe they might feed their prisoners" Rocket looked around for anything to eat

"I am Groot"

"Don't give me that sass you knew you had it coming with that stupid game" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"We'll have to find Thor soon before Thanos does, or else he'll probably destroy this world too"

"I am Groot"

Down the hallway came walking Dagur with a sword, and was demanding answers.

"One. Why are you trespassing? Two. How can you can you and your tree friend over there talk?"

"We just do you creep, and we weren't trespassing we were trying to find our friend, now let us out"

"Oh really why was your ship bearing Outcast banners?"

"We stole the ship and sailed to find our friend, clearly we were lost now let us out"

"Nope. Not a chance Mr?"

"Names Rocket you blasting Idoit and that's Groot"

"I am Groot"

"What did he say?"

"Says you look dumb with that helmet and unless you let us out were gonna break out and do it ourselves"

"He said all that with three words" He dismayed

"He said the first part but I added to last of that"

Dagur kept them locked up until they decided what to do with their prisoners, but Groot had other plans for a breakout and it included a lot of destruction.

Meanwhile back on Berk Julian is working with Hiccup in the Forge

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Hiccup asked

"Fell asleep super fast and with no sore back this time" he replied "speaking of sore backs how do you guys sleep on those weird beds"

"What do you mean? You guys don't have those in the future?" Hiccup asked looking confused

"We have something called a mattress" he explained "it's filled with wool or cotton and it fits on your bed"

"Wow doesn't sound half bad" Hiccup said "Pass me that hammer real quick"

"You know I had special hammer back in future, forged from the heart of dying star, everytime I threw it; it would always come back to me" Julian said

"Sounds like a cool weapon I'm sure you'll create a new one" Hiccup said while hammering out the metal for Julian's saddle

"For both our sakes you better hope so" He replied, both worked in silence for a moment "Hey how's dragon training going?

"Not so good I have to kill a dragon for my final test in 2 days"

"Let me guess you can't kill a dragon because you have one as a friend? Don't worry I wouldn't either if I was you" Julian said with confidence

"I'll have to find another way" Hiccup said

"Maybe you can show everyone how they aren't our enemies but our friends if we let them" Julian suggested

"That doesn't sound like a half bad but it's convincing my father is the real trouble" Hiccup said

"I know what you mean" Julian replied

After a couple of hours passed and they finished the saddle for both their dragons, Hiccup went to go fly his Dragon and Julian tagged along, the two had a race and both had tie, they continued until they had a victor but nothing happened, Toothless tail broke during their last race and Hiccup had to fix it.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Julian asked

"It's pretty beaten up so I think I'll just make a new entirely" Hiccup replied "maybe about 2 hours"

"That's fine with me so I'll go hangout with Heather or try and get to the teens to trust me" Julian said while walking out

"Goodluck with that you'll need it" Hiccup yelled out

Julian made his way back to his house, and found Heather trying to draw a picture of Berk and its landscape, and he convinced her to hang out with him, the two went into the woods where Julian and Hiccup landed their dragons back in the cove, when they arrived Julian asked why she had ripped up her drawing and left it behind.

"I've never good at drawing so I didn't want you to see it" she replied

"It takes a lot practice to get anything perfect" and she felt reassured

"Do you draw?" She asked

"I doodle but to be honest I've never be great" He told her

"Draw the cove and I'll tell you say whether your good or bad" she wouldn't tell him if he was bad or not because she wanted to have fun

"Sure I can try, but don't expect a masterpiece" He said

She watched as he took out his book from under his amour, turned to an empty page and then took out a makeshift pencil he got from Hiccup, and he sat there drawing while Heather silently watched over his shoulder, he made sure to never over detail on one area but just enough to make it look real, and after 8 mins had passed he gave to her.

"Julian this is amazing can I keep it?" She asked

"Sure if you want I don't mind but it's just a cove with a watering hole, why do you like it so much"

"I like it because you did it for me"

Heather ripped out the page and kept in her pocket, as they stood up Julian asked her if she wanted to go flying again, she gladly accepted and the dragon just wanting Julian got moody and exploded into the air, doing all sorts of flips and power dives, and even at one point flew into the water in an attempt to knock Heather off but her death grip around Julian didn't let loose, Julian asked Buster to level out at a high attitude, and once they were high enough Julian explained what kind of trust he wanted to show her.

"Look this might seem scary but Hiccup asked me to do this with you, is that okay with you?" Julian asked

"Uh sure I guess" She said reluctantly

"So in order for this to work were swap seats very slowly okay?" He said

"Uh okay, but will you catch me if I slip? She asked

"That's not gonna happen alright now trust me" He told

As they swapped seats she felt scared but she felt more exhilarated than ever, and now came the time for what Julian wanted to show her.

"Okay so now stretch your arms out like wings" He said

"Okay... What now?" She asked

"Bring each knee up on the saddle very slowly" He said

"Julian... I don't know if I could do that?"

"Trust me I won't let you fall Heather neither will Buster. You need to at least try" He told her

"Okay just please don't let me go Julian" she cried out

"I won't Heather" He said

Very slowly she took each knee up and then nearly tipped over but Julian kept her balanced, for a teen this guy is pretty strong she told herself.

"Okay now close your eyes and stand up" He told her

"Okay just don't let me go" She said while moving her legs

Very slowly she stood up and felt the cool wind blowing through her hair and Julian's hands keeping her still felt warm, he told her to open her eyes and she did, the view she had was nothing short of amazing and she loved it.

"This is amazing Julian, you made me feel so safe" She said

"I know me and Hiccup did this earlier but I didn't have him holding me that would have been too weird" He said

That made her laugh "What now? Are there new moves you wanna show me?" She asked

"Actually there's one more thing, your gonna have to hold tight on the saddle Heather" He said

This meant one more crazy stunt but she trusted him, after lowering herself with the help of Julian, she asked what he was gonna do

"Swap seats with me Heather" Julian asked and Heather did as told

Now with Julian in the front seat she put her death grip to use on his rib cage, and after more flips, dives, and barrel rolls she heard him say "Let's do a free fall Buster" Before she could ask what he was doing she seen him unhooking his safety clips "Heather may you let go of me for a minute? You can hang onto the front part of the saddle if you want" Slowly one arm at time, she let go of him and gripped the saddle, and once her hands were clear, he stood up, and did a front flip.

Now she screamed, he was head down falling towards the Earth, Buster immediately dove after Julian and matched his speed, she thought he would have been screaming but he was yelling out of excitement and laughing, he's more crazy than I thought she said to herself, and they passed the clouds and the ground floor was coming fast, she watched as he made his way back on the saddle and once he was fully on Buster spread his wings, just like that they came to an immediate stop and were now doing more flips, she desperately flung her arms around Julian.

"Don't ever do that again please, I thought you were trying to end it all" She cried out

"That wouldn't happen" He said "Buster wouldn't let anything bad happen to me"

"You trust Buster that much?"

"I have the same trust for you don't I?"

That made her smile and after more flips and 3 more free falls each with more height than the last, Julian finally decided to just take it easy and just glide.

"So what do you think?" Julian asked

"Your more crazy than I thought but I loved it!" Heather said while resting her chin on Julian's shoulder

"That's what I like to hear" Julian said

"What were your friends like from the future?" Heather asked

"Well for starters... There's my friend Banner who turns into a giant green rage monster when he gets mad, and Stark the smartest person I know who wears an suit made of amour, and Steve a man who got frozen in ice for 75 years while fighting a war, a man with a bow and arrow, and many more; I missed them all dearly and I hope they'll find me"

"Wow sounds like you had quite the friend group" Heather said while smiling

"There's plenty of more like Wizards and a girl who moves stuff with her mind, a green lady who is a master fighter, and a talking tree and rabbit, although I do not think that last one is correct" He said "We called ourselves The Avengers but the name never really made much sense to me but it sounds cool"

"It does sound cool I would love to meet them"

"I just hope they'll find me soon before Thanos does" Julian exclaimed

"Oh yeah that giant purple weirdo" Heather said while laughing

"Yes that weirdo" Julian also laughed

Both of them watched the sunset and then went home together, but Julian thought to himself about how all this is weird to him because she's only 16 and he's over 2000 years old, well not technically due to the time stone but the fact is he's been alive for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Infinity Chapter 7 - Red Death**

Today was the day Hiccup told himself...

Hiccup has been dreading this day since the day he was chosen by the towns elder Gothi to kill a dragon and become a true viking, Julian had gathered with the rest of the town to watch Hiccup slay his first dragon, Heather was at Julian's side worried sick. Julian looked on as the chief was giving a speech and looked at the arena entrance and noticed Hiccup talking to his would be girlfriend.

"What do you think there talking about?" Heather asked

"I don't know but I think it's time for the secret to come out" Julian exclaimed "if things go wrong I'm gonna hop in and try and help him, if we both die just make sure they don't find our dragons?"

"I promise"

Julian and Heather watched as Hiccup entered and the door closed shut behind him, and Hiccup armed himself with a shield and dagger, and Hiccup nodded to notify he was ready. The doors opened and out came a dragon on fire, it's first action was to try and escape from it's cage but soon realized it wasn't alone, the dragon approached the human slowly and Hiccup dropped his weapons, soon after he threw his helmet on the ground saying "I'm not one of them"

"Stop the fight" called out a voice

"No. I need you all to see this." Hiccup said "They're not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them"

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT" Stoick yelled and then slammed his weapon into the guard rails

This startled the dragon and made it immediately turned on him, Hiccup was screaming running all over the arena, when all of sudden Astrid step in and got the dragons attention by throwing a hammer at the beasts head, making it only more mad. Julian used this chance to jump in and grab the dragons horns to try and give Hiccup time to escape, the doors slammed open and powerful voice called, Julian got off the beast and went to the doors with Astrid, he turned to see Hiccup running but the dragon cut him out with it's fire, and Hiccup tripped and the dragon had him unders it's foot when Toothless and Buster came crashing in to protect their friends, the two Night Furies easily overpowered the dragon with the man advantage, the scared dragon fled into its cage when the men rushed into the arena, the two dragons sent multiple men flying with their tail and wing blows, but when Toothless tangled with the chief and was ready to kill Stoick before Hiccup called off his dragon.

After a brief moment the men took this chance and pinned and captured the dragons, Julian wasn't punished because no one knew it was his dragon but Hiccup was dragged by his father into the great hall, Julian and Heather followed and didn't hear everything but it sounded serious, after Stoick came storming out but looked as if he nearly fainted but he kept walking and shouted "Ready the ships" Julian and Heather went inside to check up on Hiccup and he didn't look to well, Stoick clearly didn't hit his son but he looked more hurt than anything.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked

"My father just said I'm not his son anymore"

"I'm sorry Hiccup" Heather said

Hiccup got up and watched as his father and his people set sail to their deaths, even after they went over the horizon he still stood there just waiting. Julian and Heather were watching Hiccup when they noticed Astrid walking up to the ledge where he stood, the two talked for a moment and Hiccup turned and ran towards the arena, Julian and Heather ran along: Julian being much more faster caught up to Hiccup rather easy and asked him a question.

"What's our play team leader?" Julian asked

"Hopefully befriend these dragons and fly to nest, get our dragons back and save my people" Hiccup replied

"Sounds like good plan but we'll need the others if we have any hope of standing a chance"

"That's why I need you to round up the others and meet me at the arena"

"I'll be there" Julian said while running into town

Once they all gathered at the arena, Hiccup was waiting and very quickly wanted to teach the others how to ride dragons, Hiccup let out the red dragon very slowly, he backed up and took Snoutlouts hand and put in on the dragon.

"How do you plan on doing this thing Hiccup" Snoutlout said jokingly

"Together" Julian intervened

"What if we all fail and die" Fishlegs asked

"Then we'll do that together too... Hiccup's father and your people are sailing to their death's, we're the only ones who can stop it, and not one of us can it without the other, so we do it together"

"If were gonna do this; well need something to hang onto" Hiccup said while bringing out ropes

Julian didn't realize he quoted his friend Steve but then smiled because it sounded cool and brought them all together, soon all 8 gathered on their dragons and took off in the worlds first air force, while on their flight towards the nest Heather wanted to ask Julian about his words back on Berk.

"Did you come up with that or did you get it from a friend?" Heather asked "Because it sounded as if you heard it somewhere else"

"My good friend Steve said it and I didn't realize it till afterwards, he's a good friend you'd probably like him more than me"

"Even if I did know him I'd still like you more"

"Perhaps but I'm glad we met" Julian said

She couldn't exactly see his face but he sounded as if he were smiling.

"Were coming up on the nest, once were in you guys distract the big one and me and Julian will get our dragons and join you guys once were up"

Once they got to the island everyone was scattered and the ships were on fire, Hiccup seen his father and Gobber distracting the gigantic dragon so everyone could escape, they fired upon the beast but it didn't really do much.

"Alright everyone stick to the plan" Hiccup yelled

"Let's hope this works" Julian said

Julian found the Buster on the far side of the fleet and immediately went for him, Hiccup heard the cries of Toothless and went for him also, while Snoutlout and Fishlegs were making noise to stun the dragon, it sort of worked but Fishlegs went down and Snoutlout was left on the dragons head.

"Take the dragon and go help the others Heather"

"But what about you" Heather asked

"I'll be fine Heather just go" Julian demanded

Julian quickly ripped off the muzzle and but was mid breaking the chains when the mast of ship came crashing down, since he was the God of Thunder and still had his strength he broke the chains easily.

"Let's get in the fight bud" Julian said to his dragon

Hiccup didn't fair to well since his ship started taking on water and they sunk, Julian went to go help but stopped when he seen Stoick go after him, Stoick resurfaced with Hiccup and doved back under to get Toothless, seconds later Toothless bursted out of the water carrying Stoick, Julian seen Hiccup and his father talking about something, once they finished Hiccup climbed aboard and flew up to join his friends.

"He's up" Astrid yelled "Get Snoutlout out of there"

"Were on it" The twins said

"It's about time you've join us" Julian said to Hiccup

"My bad I ran into a few problems" Hiccup responded

"Save it, let's get this done" Julian said

Somehow the twins saved Snoutlout without knocking each other off but as they all started to flee the battle zone, they made a mistake and flew in a straight line and the giant beast let out a roar then tried to roast them all in one shot, Heather and Astrid were closest to the blast, both were knocked off their dragons but Hiccup went in to save them, he saved Astrid but Toothless couldn't grab Heather in time. She screamed as plunged towards the Earth, she accepted her fate when see felt something grab her foot and she was flying sideways now.

"Don't worry I've got you" Julian said with a reassuring smile

"Oh thank Thor; thanks Julian" Heather said while kissing him on the cheek

Buster glided towards the ground and Julian let go her down safely.

"I'll be right back I have to help Hiccup" Julian said before flying away

"Go" Heather said to herself

Julian soon after joined Hiccup and he explained his plan to attack the dragon using dive bombs to get it to use its wings, and lead it away from the people, after several attack runs one final dive bomb from Hiccup finally worked.

"You think that did it Julian"

"Yes if your goal was to piss it off" Julian yelled back, Julian looked around and shouted to Hiccup "Go above the clouds we'll lose it up there"

"Read my mind Julian, C'mon Toothless climb" Hiccup shouted

The big dragon caught up to them pretty quickly but not before they could disappear into the dark clouds, Hiccup called Julian and told him to attack the wings because he had a plan.

"Alright Buster you heard him let's show this over grown lizard who's better"

The two dragon riders made attack run after attack run on the titan wings, after a brief pause the titan realized it couldn't cover every angle so it charged up it's fire and breathed it everywhere, Julian and Buster came out unharmed but Toothless tail got burned and was damaged.

"Alright times up Julian follow me"

"Right behind you" Julian responded

The two dragon riders went plunged towards the ground with the roaring titan behind them, Hiccup and Julian were scared out of their minds but they kept calm.

"On my word turn and fire into the dragons mouth" Hiccup shouted

"Got it" Julian responded

Julian looked back and seen the titan charging up with another fire attack, they waited a couple more seconds but Hiccup still wasn't doing anything.

"Any time now Hiccup" Julian said but Hiccup didn't respond "C'mon Hiccup"

"Wait for it Julian... NOW!"

The two dragons turned on their backs and shot into the titans mouth at same time, Julian realized Hiccups plan, he turned to look down and seen the ground floor coming fast.

"Hiccup pull up now" Julian shouted

The titan hit the ground and caused a giant explosion, Julian and Hiccup narrowly escaped but both were hit by the titans clubbed tail, Hiccup was knocked unconscious and Julian's right eye was taken out because of a piece of metal from his saddle, all Julian could see was Toothless desperately flying towards the fire to save his friend, after Julian landed all he seen Stoick fall to his knees in front of a battered Night Fury and an empty saddle.

"No" Julian said as he fell to his knees and looked at the ground, Heather came up to him to try and comfort him.

Stoick yelled his sons name again. Julian couldn't exactly see what was happening but he heard the sound of helmet hitting the rocks and after a moment, "He's alive! You've brought him back alive!" Everyone cheered and Julian and Heather seen Hiccup in Stoick arms.

The teens rushed to see Hiccup, and he looked fined except for his foot it looked horrible maimed, he was always unconscious so that was mercy for him.

Stoick immediately ordered the emergency repairs on the ships that weren't completely destroyed, he kept everyone busy but Astrid requested that she stay with him, Stoick accepted and everyone got to work. Stoick met up with Julian and thanked him for his valor in battle alongside his son, and that he and Berk were in his debt.

The ships were repaired rather quickly because of the help of the dragons but everyone was soon aboard and sailed off to go home, during the trip home Hiccup was still unconscious but Heather and Julian never left his side, the teens would stop by once in a while and check up on him, Astrid got suspicious and asked who Julian was to Hiccup.

"I'm just a good friend of his and he had my back so I'm gonna have his"

This isn't exactly how I planned this to end but at least everyone's safe.

"Are you okay Julian?" Heather asked

"Yeah I'll be fine at least Hiccup is alright"

"That's important too but I meant your eye" Heather asked "It doesn't look to good"

"Oh yeah don't worry" Julian said "It hurts but I'll be fine", Julian walked over to the water to wash himself up when he got a good look at himself. He was now the spinning image of his father, and he liked the look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Infinity Chapter 8 - Home**

It's been 2 days since they got back from the dragon island, and Julian was still trying to get used to seeing without his second eye, losing depth perception turns out to be pretty bad when flying but Julian got around it, and then he remembered he made a promise to Heather, and he dropped what he was doing to go find her.

"Heather I haven't forgot the promise I made to you, when does this Savage come back to Berk"

"He comes tomorrow to check in on me"

"Okay good I don't have plan exactly but I have good idea" Julian said "This is how it's gonna okay so me and you...?"

It was almost passed midnight and Julian and Heather were trailing Savage from above, after a couple of hours the ship finally docked in a pier on Outcast island, Alvin didn't look to happy to see Savage walk off with nobody but his own men.

"Where's the boy and girl?" He shouted

"No they never showed" Savage snapped back

Alvin was surprised "I guess she doesn't care about her parents after all" He passed and asked Savage "Do you think we should kill them ourselves or let them fight to the death?"

"Sorry to ruin the show but none of that will be happening" Julian before dismounting Buster and walking towards Alvin with Heather behind him. Buster was quite difficult to see even when he was only 15ft away, but he kept his guard up just in case Julian needed help, "You the boy who trains dragons, well your looking right at him" Julian said

"I'd had image you smaller but you impress me for someone of your age" Alvin responded while moving towards Julian

"If I'm gonna work for you, Heather and her parents go free"

Alvin was a massive viking, even bigger the Stoick the Vast, but Julian and Alvin were now looking eye to eye and Alvin seemed like he wanted a fight.

"I didn't come here to fight Alvin, I just want her parents freed and I'll gladly work for you"

"Sounds like a good deal but I'll need to see some evidence first" Alvin shouted and spit went all over Julian's face

"As you wish" Julian said while wiping the spit away from his face

Alvin lead the way uphill from the docks to the outdoor dragon cages, Julian and Heather were followed by Savage and multiple crossbow vikings.

They walked up to giant cage and there was a tarp on top of it to hide the dragon, Alvin ripped it revealing a monstrous nightmare, "Not that hard" Julian said "Unchain it, open the door and let me in"

"Are you crazy Julian" Heather hissed

"Maybe but I'm not gonna let that stop from trying"

Alvin ordered his men to do what Julian had demanded, and once the dragon was unchained and he stepped in, the dragon was confused and didn't know what to think, Julian had taken note what Hiccup did just a couple of days ago to take this dragon. Step by step Julian did as he remembered and the dragon seen him as a friend and purred, then eventually after scratching it's neck the dragon collapsed down, the various expressions shown by the 8 Outcasts were shock and awe.

"Anymore questions you want to ask?" Julian said

"What? How did you do that" Alvin demanded

"You wanted a demonstration now you got one" Julian yelled back "Now let Heather and her parents go"

"Fine you get your deal" Alvin signaled for his men to get Heather's parents "Once there here don't try anything funny or I'll have them killed"

"No one is making any moves" Julian shot back

"Julian this wasn't part of the plan" Heather whispered

"Be ready to move fast because once I have the chance were getting out of here"

It was only till a couple of mins till the men came back with Heather's parents, they didn't look to well but they were alive, Alvin gave the signal to cut them lose and they walked over to Julian.

"Did you really think I would have be stupid not to see this coming? I seen the way you to look at each other!" Alvin signaled his men "Now the girl and her parents are gonna die"

"Heather get ready" He whispered "Buster now!" He shouted and the dragon came in fighting, easily taking down mostly everyone but Julian's guard was down and he got stabbed by Alvin in the stomach, with adrenaline Julian shrugged it off and continued fighting, but in the heat of the moment Savage took a crossbow and fired upon Heather, Julian seen this and blocked it. The arrow from the crossbow had hit Julian on his back right shoulder, it hurt him but not until the 4 of them mounted on Buster and took off, Buster had to flap hard but they escaped, once at high attitude Buster was just able to glide.

Once they were out of range of the arrows and catapults, Julian introduced himself "Sorry for that back there my names Julian, and you are?"

"Were the Ketilssons" Heather's father said "We can't explain how grateful we are, thank you so much for keeping our daughter safe"

"No worries" Julian said "Our next stop is Berk, we'll be there in a few hours, I just hope we'll make it there in time before I bleed out"

"What do you mean! Are you hurt?" Heather asked hesitantly

"If you haven't noticed there's an arrow in my back and I'm bleeding out, you can lift my shirt and check for yourself" Julian said

Heather did as told and didn't realized just how much damage he had taken, there were several slashes from swords and one stab wound, "Oh my... Julian are you gonna be okay?" Heather whispered

"I don't know but I think I have enough energy to get back to the island" Julian responded "Mr and Mrs Ketilsson this is not how I wanted us to meet but here we are"

"Are you gonna be alright young man?" Mrs Ketilsson asked

"I think so if we can get back and the towns healer in time she can fix me up" Julian said

"We can't tell you how grateful we are Julian, if there is anything we can do let us know"

"No need I did it because it was the right thing to do" Julian said while trying not to pass out

"Do you always go saving strangers parents?" Mr Ketilsson asked

"I did it for Heather" He paused "She's a good friend and she's special to me.."

Heathers heart skipped a beat, the voice in her head wanted him to compliment her more, it left her with nothing but questions in her to try and determine what "special" meant. She noticed he would lean from side to side every so often, but when before she could ask why, there were already back at Berk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Infinity Chapter 9 - Awake**

It's been 4 and half weeks since Julian saved Heather's parents. Rocket and Groot broke out of their cell on Berserker island during an attack from an unknown enemy, but since that battle happened with the Red Death, a flock of dragons moved in and were helping in rebuilding Berks fleet, it's been nice and all but Hiccup still hasn't waken up yet, Julian wasn't worried because he knew he would pull through he just didn't know when, but while this has been going on Julian started hanging out with the other teens. Snoutlout was a good friend but was always gloating, Fishlegs was awkward, the twins were surprisingly friendly to Julian, Astrid was warming up to him, and finally Heather was opening up to Julian, he would show her lighting powers, tell her more stories about his adventures with the Avengers, and she of course loved them, but one afternoon Julian was at Hiccups house visiting his friend.

Once he step in he noticed Toothless sleeping, he brought food for the dragon and Toothless got excited and ate, Julian went upstairs in Hiccups room to check it out because he'd never seen it, once inside he thought to himself for a viking he actually kept his room clean, on his way out it sounded like the dragon was bumping into everything it could see, Julian walked down the steps to see Hiccup sitting up in bed looking around.

"Oh look who's finally awake" Julian said "Welcome back"

"It's nice to see you too Julian" Hiccup noticed Julian's eye "What happened to your eye? What happened after the battle? Why am I in my house?"

"Woah woah slow down there, well at the end of the battle with the Red Death, a metal part of my saddle tore off and took out my eye" Julian said "As for you we don't really know, after the explosion we found you and Toothless and you we're unconscious"

"How long ago was this?" Hiccup asked

"This was 4 and half weeks ago" Julian responded but it didn't immediately click with Hiccup

Julian let Hiccup come to terms with loss of his left foot, and then he got up tried to walk for a moment but fell, Julian tried to help him but was stopped "Look I appreciate your help but I have to do this on my own", Julian nodded and him and Hiccup walked towards the door, Julian didn't see what Hiccup had seen when he opened the door but he slammed it shut, "Toothless, Julian, stay here" Hiccup said before opening the door again.

Julian stood next to Toothless as Hiccup eased the door open and caught sight of the new Berk, Hiccup stared in amazement at the flock of dragons flying around and walking in the streets.

"I knew it. I'm dead" Hiccup said

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So what do you think" Stoick answered. Both of the them hugged each other and were greeted by the rest of the town to welcome Hiccup home, Gobber presented him with a new saddle, and then Toothless came out knocking over every viking in the way and demanded to go flying.

Only took him a moment, but he saddled his dragon fully and took off with the rest of the teens, including Heather riding Buster but Julian smiled turned and walked towards the woods for some alone time, he walked back to the cove where Heather gave him that kiss on the cheek, it took him about 2 hours since he wanted to walked slow, by the time he got there it was already dark, he just sat by the water thinking about his friends back in his universe, "Where are you guys?" Was all he could say to himself. He thought of an idea but then it sounded stupid now that he said it out loud, "What if I make the biggest lighting bolt in the history of lighting, for my friends to see and find me" It didn't really sound like much but he did it anyway, he took a deep breath and reached deep within himself, then he open his eyes and yelled.

The lighting he summoned was the biggest he had ever done, it dwarfed the one he did when he fought Hela back in his universe, it was seen and heard for hundreds of miles, as he looked at his body the lighting was everywhere, he looked in the water and seen his eye was lighting blue.

3 hours before Julian made his signal...

"Where's Julian?" Hiccup asked everybody in the arena

"I don't know" Snoutlout replied

"He's fine I'm sure of it" Astrid said

"Well let's hope he'll be back soon before we eat dinner" Hiccup said "Let's get back to our game"

The teens were having a game to see who's dragon is the fastest by flying around Berk and back into the arena, everyone was pretty close to each other but after 2 hours of racing Heather came in with the fastest time of 1 min and 2 seconds. Hiccup was surprised and wanted to beat it but Toothless was hungry, "Oh well I guess we'll pick it up tomorrow" The teens gathered and ate dinner along with Gobber on one of the catapults. Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and the rest of the teens all laughed and were having a great time, Gobber was right in the middle of telling a story when he was cut off by a gigantic lighting strike seen by everyone across the island, it was so strong it lit all of Berk up for a brief moment.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"I guess Thor must've not liked those trees" Gobber spoke out

"That was the biggest lighting strike I've ever seen" Fishlegs added

"Yeah no kidding" Tuffnut said

Hiccup and Heather knew it was already Julian, everyone freakout and went for cover while Heather and Hiccup took off to go check up on Julian, after a couple mins they spotted him, they landed nearby and dismounted to go investigate, when they came over the hill and they seen Julian.

They seen lighting was coming off his body, his eye was blue, he was shooting off lighting everywhere, it didn't look like he was doing it on purpose but it was doing it on it's own, and he noticed Hiccup and Heather.

He walked towards them "What are you guys doing here? How'd you find me?" Julian asked

"I don't think you noticed but you made one giant lighting strike" Hiccup replied

"Oh yeah I know I just wanted you to say that" Julian laughed

"Then why the big lighting strike? And do you always look like this when you bring down lighting" Hiccup said

"I just made the lighting stike because I was feeling down so I wanted to let it out and I honestly don't know but I look pretty cool right?" Julian said while he shot lighting into the sky

"Alright, but are you kidding me you look awesome!" Hiccup said

"You look amazing Julian" Heather added

"It's getting late so we should get back home" Julian said

"You gonna jump all the way to Berk or are you gonna fly with us?" Hiccup asked

"I'll fly with you guys I don't think everybody is ready to meet a guy with lighting powers" Julian responded

The dragons were a bit frightened of Julian's powers so they kept their distance, but after Julian took a deep breath his powers went away, the dragons were finally calm and the three flew back home.

Even after Julian doubted himself his signal worked because Rocket and Groot spotted it from their boat while searching for Thor, it would take about 2 days to sail where they seen his signal.

Writers note: If you can't mentally picture what happened when Julian (Thor) summoned his lighting, refer to when Thor summoned his lighting powers in Thor Ragnarok in the climax


	10. Chapter 10

**Infinity Chapter 10 - Reunion**

9 days have passed since since Julian made his signal, he and Hiccup were working in the forge to create a new anchor for one of the ships. They were hard at work in the forge almost all day stopping only for a water break, but when they were interrupted by Heather and Astrid who were finally warming up to each other.

"Hiccup do you know where Julian is?" Astrid asked

"Yeah he's in the back hammering out the anchor" Hiccup pointed "What's this all about?"

"One of our guards caught a talking raccoon and tree trying to sneak into our pier" Astrid replied

"They claim to know a guy with lighting powers named Thor?" Heather said

"Okay well give us a moment to finish our work and we'll be right out" Hiccup asked

Hiccup explained the situation to Julian and he seemed more excited than ever, they finished up their work and went to the holding cells together, when they arrived they caught the two prisoners during the middle of their escape, Rocket and Groot at first didn't recognize Thor but Julian went running towards them.

"My friends were have you been? So much has happen since I last saw you" Julian said while hugging them both "I'm much younger as you can see and these are my new friends" Julian pointed at his human friends standing in the doorway

"Am I the only confused about this?" Heather said

"Your not alone" Astrid said

"How did you find me?" Julian asked

"We saw your lighting in the sky about a week ago" Rocket responded

"You guys know each other?" Hiccup finally spoke out

"Yes, this is my friend the rabbit and talking tree" Julian got cut off

"I am Groot"

"I'm Hiccup and this is Heather and Astrid" Hiccup pointed out each one

"You know he's a raccoon right?" Hiccup said

"Thor what happened to your beard and why are you so young? And what happened to your eye?" Rocket shouted

"I'm young again because the time stone, but as for my eye I lost it in battle" Julian explained

"Time stone?" Astrid was left confused

"A conversation for another time my friend but right now I'm just glad to see my new friends" Julian then hugged Rocket and Groot

The three friends caught up on all of Julian's adventures, soon after Hiccup finally interrupted them and asked who they were and where they came from, Julian explained and soon they were all on the same page, Hiccup knew he would have to explain to his father but he had Julian with him so it wouldn't be to difficult he thought...

1 hour later

"Well that went well" Julian said

"Eh could've gone worse but hey at least your rabbit friend and talking tree get to stay in your house" Hiccup tried to sound enthusiastic

"Yeah that's gonna be weird but we'll make it work" Julian responded

"Alright well let's get back to work and finish that anchor" Hiccup said

"Your right that talk between you and your dad was awkward with me standing there"

"Would've helped if you talked as much as I did"

"Now where's the fun in that" Julian said while reigniting the forge

The two gentlemen worked all through lunch and into the night but only to stopped to eat or talk to friends, after work Julian went straight home, he found Heather and his friends asleep, he quietly ate his dinner and then went upstairs to ask if she knew where more fur (blankets) were, she didn't budge so he just decided to sleep by the fire, which was surprisingly comfortable. Julian had a nightmare about Thanos killing all his new friends and killing half the people, he woke sweating and almost destroyed his house when he nearly summoned his lighting, he shook it off and went for a walk.

Back on Earth in Thor's universe

Tony and Scott were time traveling and going throughout the multiverse using the quantum field generator.

"Steve I don't think were gonna find Thor" Tony said with a sense of dread

"No. Were not giving up on him. He's out there somewhere, he wouldn't give up on us" Steve said while looking through the window

"Well wherever he is we'd hope it's not with Thanos because he won't last very long" Tony replied

"Then we better find him fast because he would do the same for us" Steve added

Back on Berk

Julian woke up and was feeling stressed so he decided to go relieve stress the only way he knew how. Exercise and have a nice swim, so that's exactly what he did, he packed extra clothes and food and went across Berk for a day to himself, Julian didn't tell anyone where he was going but he's never been one to try and be sneaky, Heather seen Julian packing extra clothes and food, she pulled Astrid and Hiccup out of their houses and demanded that they follow him since she was increasingly getting suspicious about Julian's lone trips, after Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather were spotted trailing Julian the other teens got interested.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Snoutlout asked while leaning over Atrids shoulder

"Get off of me!" She punched him in the mouth

"Were following Julian to see where he goes" Hiccup replied

"You guys are creeps... Can I join?" Snoutlout asked holding his mouth

"Sure just don't give us away" Heather said

They followed Julian throughout the town and into the woods, after trailing him for about an hour and half, he finally stopped at the cove, he looked over the edge and threw his supplies towards the ground, took a couple steps back and sprinted towards the edge. Julian had done a front flip and landed safely in the water, he shouted something as he went down but they couldn't exactly hear him, they watched him as swam to shore.

"He swims pretty fast for a big guy" Hiccup said

"He's fast but I can swim faster" Snoutlout said outloud with his arms crossed

"Oh really?" Astrid asked doughtingly

"Shut up Astrid" Snoutlout muttered

When Julian got to shore he took his shirt off and hung it to let dry, he took of his pants off and swam in his underwear, as the teens noticed was about to Julian undress everyone adverted their eyes, mostly everyone except Heather and Astrid and oddly Snoutlout who took a quick peek. Julian swam from side to side, went to deepest part and back up, he felt truly relaxed and he just closed his eyes and floated in the middle of the water, after not even 10 seconds had passed he heard a scream and rocks slashing into the water then a real loud SPLASH.

Apparently Snoutlout had slipped on the rocks and fell in while the group was trying to sneak away, Snoutlout resurfaced and waved to Julian.

"How did you find this place? Did you follow me?" Julian demanded

"Uh I was just following them" He pointed up at the others

"Wow apparently everyone followed me" Julian said to himself

The group found a way down "Sorry Julian we we're just curious as to where you going" Hiccup said

"Could've just asked" Julian said

"What are those?" Heather asked

Julian looked behind him "What is what?"

"Those things on your stomach" Astrid said while pointing directly at them

Julian down at his stomach "They're my abs"

"What are those on your arm" Heather asked

"Triceps... Have you guys never seen anyone with-" oh yeah that's right he remembered "Nevermind that I'll explain later" Julian finished

"So are you guys gonna take a swim or just stand there and continue to look at me?" Julian broke the silence

"It's mid day so our clothes will dry" Hiccup said

"Well you can continue to stand there I'm gonna jump of that giant cliff into the water" Julian pointed at the cliff and ran

They watched him run away "He runs pretty fast for a viking" Snoutlout said

"You should race and see who's faster" Heather said

"I know I'm faster but I'll race him just so he could lose" Snoutlout said

Hiccup was about to say something when Julian came jumping off a 45ft cliff, he wasn't screaming he was actually smiling and then splash, took him a few seconds to resurface but he got up and gestured for them to come in.

"Ah hell why not" Astrid said while taking off her shoulder pads

"Same here" Snoutlout said enthusiastically

Soon everyone was in the water, slashing each other and taking turns jumping off the cliffs, they spent all day in the water and then eating and relaxing, after everyone left Julian stayed behind and watched the sun go down by himself, Heather joined soon afterwards to make sure he wasn't alone, she broke the silence by asking a question.

"Are you okay?"

"No not really... You guys are all here and that makes me happy I don't know I just still feel... like there's a deep void inside of me"

"I know what that feels like trust me I know" Heather put her hand on his shoulder "I know a lot about you but I've never heard about your family?" He didn't answer.

"You got a sister or a dad?" Heather asked

Julian cut her off "Both dead"

"You still got a mom though?"

"Killed by a dark elf" Julian answered fairly quickly

"A best friend?"

"Stabbed through the heart" Julian replied with a quiver in his voice

"How about a brother?"

"Strangled to death while I was forced to watch"

"You still have your people right? Since your the king of asgard" Heather reluctantly asked

"Nope... I'm the only Asgardian left, all due that murderer, I'll find him and avenge my brother and best friend" Julian felt hopeless with that thought

"Are you sure your up for this particular murder mission" Heather looked Julian in the eyes

He lost in thought for a moment, he felt like he was going to break down but then somehow forced himself to smile, "Absolutely. You know uh- rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret there all tremendous motivators, they really clear the mind so I'm good to go" He smiled at her

"Yeah I know but from what you told me, this Thanos were talking about he's the toughest there is"

"Yeah well he's never fought me" Julian chuckled

"Yeah he has" Heather said

"He's never fought me twice" Julian responded "Plus I'm gonna forge a new weapon that will kill Thanos so remember that"

"Better be some weapon" Heather was about to leave

Julian chuckled once more but she seen some tears in his eye, "You know I used to be over 1500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and everyone of them would have rather killed me but none succeeded." He paused for a moment "I'm only alive because fate wants me to be alive. Thanos is just the latest in the long line of bastards and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance, fate wields it so"

"And what if your wrong?" Heather asked hesitantly

He looked at her "Well if I'm wrong then..." His voice weakened and his eye watered up "What more could I lose" He wiped the tear from his eye and sniffed.

He felt that void again inside him and he got up and walked away, he's lost everything but he hides his pain with laughter and smiles she said to herself. She was lost for words and couldn't say anything to try and get him to stay. She looked down disappointed in herself because she couldn't comfort him, but then she looked behind her to find the rest of her friends listening in on their conversation. Everyone stood in silence and had looks of sadness on their faces, Heather tried to go after him but Astrid pulled her back.

"Let him leave... He needs time to himself right now"

Julian didn't come home that night, now Heather was beginning to worry. Then it hit her, his eyes in manner told a different story, one of loss and sadness, he smiled all throughout their entire conversation, but she realized that Julian was actually hiding some of his pain, by smiling and laughing as if he were having fun all the time. Now she really felt bad, she didn't know what to do, after really taking in his story and how he hid his pain she felt horrible, the feeling eventually stopped but she couldn't sleep, tossing and turning for what seemed like forever she finally found a comfortable spot and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Infinity Chapter 11 - Treasure Hunt**

"Hey guys have you seen Julian? He still hasn't come back yet?" Hiccup asked his friends

Everyone shrugged their shoulders

"Damn. I know he can survive by himself but we need him back here" Hiccup said to himself "Heather do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

"I don't know Hiccup... I'm worried about him" Heather replied

"We'll find him I know it" Hiccup tried his best to sound reassuring

2 days passed and he still hasn't come back yet, and the others were getting worried now. Julian had strolled into the distance forest on Berk to clear his mind, he was walking around for about an hour when he met by 5 vikings. Julian was about to rain down hell, when he was knocked over the head and his vision faded to black.

While all this was going on Hiccup and the others were searching the high seas, islands, anywhere to find clues to Julian's whereabouts. But all searches come back empty, frustrated Astrid went deep within the forest to throw her axe at the usual victims or rather trees, soon after she was mid throw when she suddenly slipped, she was aiming for the tree but whatever she slipped on threw her off balance and her axe was sent hurling down a hill. She got up and looked at the ground, it was an eye patch made out of iron, she stood still for a moment then sprinted back towards town.

Very slowly he opened his eye, he looked at his surroundings and seen that he was tied up, after hours went by 3 vikings decided to pay him a visit. They untied him and started beating him, when they stopped to let someone in he took this chance and let off a lighting strike to signal his presence, his lighting signal went off before he was knocked out by a gigantic figure.

When Astrid finally got back to the village, she busted through the door in the forge to show Hiccup what she found. Moments later Heather walked curious as to what Astrid was running so fast for, Astrid showed Heather her findings.

"We have to get to Outcast Island now" Heather said before running out the door

One fast flight later and they arrived at Outcast Island to find Julian fighting Alvin in their dragon ring, he was clearly getting his ass kicked, being tossed around and punched repeatedly, "We need to help him" Heather said.

"We can't there's too many guards" Hiccup replied "If we attack now they'll kill Julian, us and our dragons"

"But-" Heather was cut off

"We just have to hope Julian can beat Alvin and when everybody is distracted that's when we'll move in" Astrid said

After hesitantly watching Julian get beat down some more, he was throw across the arena and Alvin jumped on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face. Heather was about to screamed and go help but Hiccup held her back, she was nearly crying when suddenly Julian's body charged with lighting, he looked at Alvin and delivered a massive super punch with a lighting fist literally. Alvin was sent flying through the air and everyone's jaw dropped, Julian stood up and looked at his arms and body just as shocked as everyone else.

He looked at his surroundings and seen Alvin recovering from his punch, Alvin wobbled a little bit but he recovered. Julian looking more pissed off than hurt sprinted towards his enemy, Alvin loved a good fight and also ran towards Julian, the two jumped at each other but Julian striked first with another lighting punch, Alvin was completely out of the fight.

"Is Julian who I think he is?" Astrid asked

"Long story but in short they're two Thor's" Heather said to Astrid

Julian summoned his lighting from the skies and jumped out of cage and started destroying everything in the area, lighting houses on fire and destroying their war machines. This is when the group took their chance, they called out his name but he didn't hear them at first because of all the thunder and lightning going on, soon after nearly devastating all of Outcast Island he finally heard Hiccup, they met up half avoiding the volley of arrows, and narrowly escaped the nets thrown at them.

"Thanks for saving me you guys I owe you, I'm sorry I left without saying anything" Julian said with smile

"Your our friend and we stick together" Hiccup said

Hiccup and Astrid talked about how they were gonna keep Julian a secret until they could come up with a plan, but he could care less, Julian was more interested in Heather, and why she hadn't said anything since they climbed aboard Buster, she's been clutching him since but she didn't say anything.

"You seem awfully quiet" Julian broke the silence

"I thought you left forever.. To get away from me" Heather whimpered

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything, I just needed time to think" Julian paused "I want the people closest to me to be the people I can completely count on, and your at the top of that list"

"Are you trying to make me cry again?" Heather asked

"No. I just wanted to let you know that your special to me, just in case I die in battle or something along the lines of that" Julian said

"Julian, don't talk like that!" She exclaimed, she squeezed him tighter, Julian tensed up and she felt this. She almost let go of him, but didn't. After a moment he caught his breath after having his ribs squeeze, he regained his posture and embraced her death hug, "Please don't talk that way" Heather whispered.

"Are you telling me someone who miss the guy no one knows, the guy from another universe?"

"Yes..." she whispered "Someone would miss you very much"

Their flight continued she made no attempt to let go of him, and he made no attempt to pull away.

As they returned Julian was greeted by his friends, and told everyone the same story he told Hiccup and apologized for leaving without noticed. They ate dinner that night in the mead hall but Julian ate by himself on one of the catapults looking at the stars, he ate alone for the time being till Heather joined him, they both ate in awkward silence but Heather as usual broke the silence by telling Julian the truth.

"Julian I have to tell you something?"

"Uh sure go ahead" Julian said while eating a drum stick

"This is not the first time I've gotten in trouble with the Outcasts" Heather said "This is a family secret but I'll tell you anyway. Before I was born one of my great uncles was pirate, he was good at it but got tired of robbing people and getting nothing. He made one finally cruise, and came back rich and swore to never rob again, unfortunately he didn't live very long, but he buried half his score somewhere in the archipelago"

"It all adds up now, so that's your parents were kidnapped, they were searching for the treasure" Heather nodded "I can see why you got in trouble with Outcasts now but how was their search going before they got captured?"

"Not very well" Heather said "All the clues we got are some old map from my great aunt, that shows where the treasure on the island is"

"And you let me guess you can't find the island?" Julian continued her sentence

"Yes, the only real clue on the map is that the island is called Crow's Nest"

He looked at the sky to think

"My parents promised me that if I found it first, it would belong to me. I would still give them a share but right now I have nothing at all" Heather looked down in disappointment "Please Julian your my only chance! I know I shouldn't be asking this, but work with me on this. Please, Julian?" She looked up at him, eyes wide open with a smile.

Julian had seen this look before, Brain Siege! Brain Siege! He tried to fight it but her eyes were so beautiful, he knew he was losing this one; he gave up. "What do you need me to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Infinity Chapter 12 - High Seas**

Julian's brain was completely under siege, but he didn't care, her eyes were like another universe, she knew she had him but she wasn't planning anything bad this time around.

"I just need you to help me find the treasure. Buster can cover more ground in an hour than a ship can do in day. That island is somewhere out there and once were there is should be easy, the map is pretty simple to follow."

"What's this island called?"

"I don't know, the only clue my great aunt gave me was something on the island called Razor's edge. My parents have been looking for 3 years and found nothing"

"That sounds like a lot of flying Heather" He paused to think "You said your parents have been searching for 3 years?"

"Yes" Heather nodded

"And you somehow think that were gonna find this island like that?" He snapped his fingers "Look I appreciate that you have faith me Heather, but I just..."

"If we find it you can have half the treasure" Heather said desperately

"No. It's your families treasure so I don't have no right to take any" He signed "Look I'll help Heather but we let's me make a promise never to lie or keep secrets ever again?"

"I promise" Heather smiled

"Okay. Well let me think" He took a moment "If your parents have been looking for this place for 3 years, they must be unfamiliar with the waters. I know a person who knows these waters like the back of their hand. Come with me!" Julian took her hand and lead her into the town.

"Ah hello there Julian. Your works been piling up eh!" Gobber said while hammering a sword

"Yesh my bad, I'll get to work on it as soon as possible but look I need your help" Julian said

"Well what it is?" Gobber stopped his hammering

"You've been around these waters all your life. Do you know of a place called Razor's edge?" Julian asked politely

"Razor's edge eh? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time" Gobber scratched his chin "Why do ye ask now of all times? It's almost dinner time"

"Yes, I know but I was just reading about it in the book of dragons, and me and Hiccup want to go there and see the dragons"

"Razor's edge is an old name for the peak on Desolation island that points towards Raven point on Berk, no one lives there but it's a landmark for sailors. Are ye plannin' to visit the place?" Gobber asked with a curious look

"Yes but not today, maybe another day" Julian said

"Ah well, if ye change your mind and go there, maybe you can pick me up some veggies"

"Sure thing Gobber. I'll be back in a day or so to help you out" Julian waved goodbye for now

Heather was listening in on their conversation, when Julian walked out she knew where the island was but she was more curious as to why he needed veggies, "Hey Julian what does Gobber need vegetables?"

"Gobber usual cooks up a soup for the towns healer," He explained to her " but Gobber just likes them for his cooking"

"Oh okay" Heather nodded

"The place were looking for is called Desolation island" Julian said to Heather "Do you know where that is?"

"I do" Heather replied

He put his arm around her "Well I think we pack for our trip, what do you think?"

"Yes, I'm sure Buster will love a getaway for day or two" Heather smiled

"I have a feeling he won't be the only one" Julian smiled back

The two eagerly raced home, Julian thought he'd win hands down but Heather was surprisingly fast, he knew he could run way faster but he slowed down and let her win. As he caught his breath Heather jumped with joy that she won, "You got lucky" Julian said while wiping his face

"Guess we'll have to race again" Heather said

They packed food, tools, and Julian brought bags for the ROUS'es. Buster wasn't as happy to carry the cargo, but Julian made sure to pack light, but that still meant flying to Desolation island which was several hours away. They got packed and were immediately off.

"Flying up here is so peaceful." Heather reached out and let her hand pass through the clouds passing them by, "Thank you, for helping out me and everything, I'm just really glad your here."

"You've been very kind to me ever since we've met," He held her hand, "I'm sorry I left you back a couple days ago."

"Well I did ask you about your tragic past and how you've lost these past years," Heather rested her chin on his shoulder, "So if anyone should be saying sorry it's me." They both shared a laugh

She stopped talking and went deep into thought, Julian sensed something wrong with her mood. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just... Don't think were going to find anything. I feel like were going after buried treasure that doesn't exist."

"No Heather, listen to me you must no give up. Your parents searched for this place for 3 years to no avail, you owe to yourself to finish what they started."

"Why?"

Julian turned backwards to face her, "Because I know in my heart you are right."

"Fine. We'll search but I still think were going to find nothing." Heather looked up at the sky then to Julian, "Tell me what's out there, tell me all that you know from your world."

Julian thought for a moment then reached in the side pocket he had on his saddle, he pulled out a book and started drawing circles in random areas of the page, "Your people call it magic, and in my world we call science. Well I come a place where they are one in the same thing. Here look." Julian moved the pencil and started to draw some more

Heather looked on but then looked at him, he was trying to hard to cheer her up but she didn't care, she smiled. "What is this?" She asked as he continued drawing

"My father explained it to me like this," Julian ran his finger along the paper, "that your world is one of the nine realms of the cosmos, linked to one another by the branches of yggdrasil. The worlds tree."

Heather knew this story but she didn't interrupt him, "Now you see it every day without realizing it, when you look to the stars for guidance and direction."

"I don't think anyone has ever used the stars for guidance, but maybe in the future we will." They both shared a laugh

"Tell me more."

"This right here is Midgard which is your world," Julian pointed with the pencil drawing a little stick figure of Heather, "here is Vanaheim, Nidavellir, and Asgard. That's where I come from."

It took them about 6 hours to find it, it might have taken them less since Julian let Buster do all sorts of flips and tricks. She loved every moment, after he was done telling even more stories they both flew in silence, she couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling, she smiled also but after some time passed the island came into view. Gobber was right, the peak does look like razor, they landed on the beach, after dismounting and Julian unloading the tools she walked towards the water, feeling a sense of accomplishment she jumped with joy, after her little dance she pulled out the map.

"Alright were losing daylight so let's get moving" Julian said with smile

"Okay" Heather loved it whenever Julian smiled at her because it made her feel special


	13. Chapter 13

**Infinity Chapter 13 - Lost and Found**

"Careful the map is very fragile" Heather cautioned Julian

"Wow this map looks just like the movies me and Stark used to watch" He said to himself

"What's a movie?" Heather asked with a confused face

"My bad. It's something people watch in the future, it's complicated to explain because I don't know how they do it, but they're films about every genre" Juliam replied

"Oh okay, I feel like I ask so many questions but what's a genre?" Heather asked

"The word genre are like dragons, there's many different types of dragons but all are considered dragons" Julian trying his best to explain

"Oh I get it now that sounds fun, violence must be the best one" Heather got excited

"It's up there but if you mix the two together you'll get something amazing" Julian said

"What are your favorites?" Heather asked

"I have to many but one of my favorites is about this guy who goes on killing spree to avenge his pet" Julian got really excited

"Sounds dumb" Heather said

"I know it does but once you watch it and the second one you'd love them" Julian replied

"Any others?" Heather asked again with a smile

"There are these movies about me and my friends and one of our favorites is called The Avengers" Julian smiled

"Isn't that the name of your team" Heather was confused

"Yes, but these people made a bunch of movies about us and our adventures, there really great. I should show you once I'm out of here" Julian said

"Yeah..." Heather looked down in sadness because of those last words

Julian didn't notice that. "This dash on the map shows which way to go" Julian said pointing towards the treeline

Heather wiped the tear away and looked at the map "Look at the dashes there's two of them then a space, I'm guessing that means two steps each dash"

"Lead the way" Julian handed her the map

The two paced off in the distance, then once they reached their first checkpoint they marked it with a rock, then followed the other dashes on the map. Buster followed them, curious as to what they were doing.

After a couple hours and multiple checkpoints later, they ended up at the base of giant tree. "This looks like the place, but where do we dig?" Heather asked

"Start digging in spots where the dirt looks flat, not a solid plan but it's a start" They saw several clearings, after an hour of digging up, they came to the last 3 spots. They took one each and dug, they talked more about movies as they dug, Julian was talking about more of his favorite movies, when he stopped suddenly because Heather hit something solid. They both looked shocked at first then he ambled next to her to help her dig. They dug up a tiny chest, the chest size was no bigger the head of the shovel, Heather picked it up and shook it.

"Nothing" Heather said

She began to look sad "Let's open it anyway" Julian put his hand on her shoulder "Not all treasure doesn't always have gold coins clanking around" He ripped the lock off with his hand

"Have you always been this strong?" Heather asked

"I'm The God Of Thunder" He smiled "Being strong is kinda of my thing"

He open it, there was indeed nothing. The chest was still in good condition, there was no evidence anything had ever been inside.

"Someone got here before us, they left this here like this to taught us" Heather got sad

"Now now hang on a minute" Julian looked carefully and seen a tiny opening large enough for one's finger, he placed his finger and it opened a false bottom "What do we have here?"

The false bottom revealed yet another map, and he took it turned it over and looked at it. The paper had dashes drawn on it but nothing else, "Huh that's strange?" Julian was puzzled

"Great! Just when I think things are getting better they only get worse" Heather sat at the base of the tree, her mood was failing.

"Huh? All this way just for a paper with dashes on them" Julian was more confused than ever, it took him a moment but then it hit him, both the map and paper were thin and Heather was always careful never to rip it.

"Heather can you pass me the map quickly?" Julian asked

She got up slowly and walked over, "Here you go" Then she sat down in disappointment.

Julian put the map under the paper and flatten them out, the map lined up perfectly with dashes on the paper revealing another path. "Ah hah! Heather come looks this!"

She looked with smile at Julian, her spirit restored instantly. "Your so smart! I would have never thought of that! Your amazing!" She kissed him on the cheek "What are we waiting for let's go?"

"Heather I think we should pick this up tomorrow, there's only maybe about an hour of sunlight left and we have a long way back. Look I promise we'll go first thing in the morning but right we need to go before it gets dark"

"Aw okay, you promise?" Heather asked

"Promise" Julian replied

Once they got back to the beach, they ate a quick supper in silence. "Um Julian how are we going to sleep? We didn't bring any tents, or sleeping rolls, or anything besides our tools! Plus it's getting cold too"

"That's alright, we have Buster" Julian called over his dragon "Hey bud, can you keep her warm tonight?" Buster rolled on his side and opened his wings "He can keep you warm, it's very relaxing don't worry."

"What about you?" Heather asked

"I'll be fine out here. I'll protect both of you while you sleep, don't worry this isn't the first time I've stayed up like this" Julian exclaimed

"Are you sure there's enough room in there for two?" Heather asked again

"I'm sure, now get some sleep" Julian sat down against the sand watching the seas

"I'd feel a lot safer if you were with me, and I'm not letting you sit out here alone in the cold" Heather gestured for him to join her

Julian was now lost for words, then he finally spoke "Uh sure, I guess if you want me too"

Julian got up and cautiously layed down and rested his head on Buster's forearm, he's slept in Busters wings before but never with another person. Heather snuggled up next to Julian, without thinking he wrapped his arm around her, "Okay Buster were good" Heather said

Two giant black wings unfolded them. Inside it was pitch black, Heather felt Julian's warm body up against her, and Buster warmth all around her. He was right, this was very comfortable, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She felt complete peace and safety, which was something very rare.

"Your okay with this right?" He whispered

"Julian, there is no other person in the world I'd do this with. The other men they freak me out, you make me feel safe"

"I'm glad I do, I'll always keep you safe Heather... Always" Julian smiled and felt all warm over

She felt warm all over also, she couldn't hold back her smile, she didn't fight it.

"You promise?" Heather asked

"I promise" Julian replied

Suddenly Buster growled, she tensed up.

"Is everything alright with Buster?" Heather asked worriedly

Julian chuckled "Yes, he's just telling us to be quiet and go to sleep, that's not a bad idea" Julian yawned and snuggled up his arm around her waist and began to relax, she put her hand on top of his, after just 3 minutes had passed he was already sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Infinity Chapter 14 - The Perfect Morning**

Heather woke up first. Julian's arm still wrapped around her, and it was still dark because of Buster's wings but she was warm. She could feel both of them breathing, it felt somewhat peaceful, she didn't want to leave.

She could hear Julian's heartbeat, it wasn't very fast but wasn't slow either. His heartbeat felt like music to her ears and she loved it, she closed her eyes and breathed. Heather knew this moment wouldn't last forever, but she'd hope they'd take their time.

Slowly Julian woke up, he tried to fake being asleep but she took his hand in hers. He didn't say anything, he just held her hand and breathed slowly, Heather knew he was awake but she didn't say anything. They spent the next 10 minutes like that until Buster woke up, when he woke up he yawned and opened his wings, the light hit them and they covered their eyes.

They got up and allowed Buster to stretch his wings, Julian summoned a little lighting and started a fire for their breakfast. This time they didn't eat in awkward silence, Heather spoke about how that was best sleep she's ever had, Julian felt warm all over again, once they finished Heather was eager to go after to back and finally find the real treasure. Julian pulled out the map and they were on their way, and buster ambled beside them.

After an hour and half long hike through trees and bushes, they finally arrived at the destination. "Huh? Where do you think we should dig?" Hether asked.

"I'll take this spot and you take the spot under the tree" Julian replied

They dug for about 5 minutes with no success, Julian's hole he dug was about 8 feet deep, Heather's was only half of that. "Maybe were not thinking about this straight" Heather scratched her head "Maybe it's somewhere else hiding"

"My good friend Steve always said the best hiding places are in plane sight" Julian pointed towards a giant boulder

"You played hide and seek with your friends? Aren't you all adults?" Heather said

"Well yes we are but... Okay just nevermind that" Julian was embarrassed

"I won't tell anyone don't worry" Heather chuckled and continued to dig then-

*BANG*

They both looked at each other, then immediately started to dig around the giant boulder. After a couple minutes Julian got frustrated with the digging and asked Heather a question.

"Can I destroy the big rock with my lighting?" Heather's face looked worried "I'm just joking don't worry" Julian's plan didn't work out but he continued to dig.

Eventually they moved the giant boulder together, and once it was clear they started to dig. "How deep do you think we have to dig?" Heather asked

"If were lucky enough not the much" Julian replied with a reassuring smile

Only moments after he said that Heather hit something. Heather jumped with joy and dug faster, and in just a couple minutes they had an iron lined wooden chest, about 3 and half feet long. Heather smiled at Julian, "It's your treasure so you get to take it out" Julian said

Heather dug around the chest and wrestled it out of the dirt, she brushed the dirt away and tilted it back and forth on her lap. The chest almost felt weightless "Julian can you open the lock?" Heather asked

"I can't open it without breaking it" Julian said while examining the chest

"I'm sure you can create a better more stronger lock back on Berk right?" Heather smiled

"Want to see it that badly huh? I'll create a good lock don't worry" Julian then kneeled down and crushed the lock in his hand

She opened the chest, it was empty. Heather didn't say a word, Julian felt bad and tried to comfort her "I'm sorry Heather, looks like someone got here before us"

She paused to take this moment in, Heather gazed at Julian then the chest, then let out a laugh and jumped with joy.

She got up and hugged him "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would ever do without you!"

Julian was shocked but he hugged her back, Buster was disgusted and look away in embarrassment.

"I don't understand, there's nothing here" Julian's confused face almost made her laugh

"I know, but even if there's nothing here I still appreciate the fact that you've come with this far with me" Heather said

Julian smiled at that "I like your laugh, you should do it more often"

"I don't get to do it enough, I guess all I needed was an empty box of treasure and you" Heather said

"Oh crap I almost forgot, I still owe Gobber those radishes. Take Buster back to the fire I'll be right back" Julian kissed Heather on the cheek and ran towards the treeline

This was the first time he'd ever taken the initiative but she liked it, as he ran away she took the chest and walked back with Buster. Julian ran a pretty hefty distance but he knew his way back, after some jumping around and singing while picking radishes he finally had enough. Instead of walking all the way back Julian put down the radishes and summoned his lighting, now that his body was fueled with power he picked up the radishes and jumped at as high as possible, he jumped pretty high because he had a view of the whole island for a brief moment. Now that he was on his way down he aimed for trees next to Heather but couldn't guess how to land properly without causing a giant lighting explosion and possibly hurting his friends, instead he dropped the basket of radishes and aimed for the ocean.

Heather seen this and very wisely moved out of the way and watched as Julian made his landing, the basket landed in the sand safely but he landed in the water, when he made contact he electrocuted the water surrounding him. Lucky he didn't hurt anyone but he resurfaced, and swam back to shore where Heather was waiting.

"Some landing?" Heather laughed in amusement

"Well I didn't want to cause a giant lighting explosion so I landed in the water, Buster needs his afternoon ride, do you want to take him out?" Julian asked her

"I'd love too" Heather said

She climbed aboard Buster and flew away doing all sorts of flips and stunts. Julian felt that void again inside of him, and when Buster and Heather were high enough he sat down on the sand watching the sunset, thinking about his family. "I miss you brother.." Julian let out a tear and spoke to himself

"I miss all of you..." Julian's eye watered up but he just kept looking at the horizon

He didn't realize Heather was stading behind him and heard everything, she sat down next to him and watched the sunset. Hearing her walking towards him he wiped his tears away, "Julian there's no need to hide your sadness, it's okay to cry" Heather put her hand on his shoulder

After all this time, all those bottle up feelings, Julian finally let them out. Heather let him cry on her shoulder, when he regained some composure he finally spoke, "I've just lost so much these past years... but I promise even if everyone I love dies. I'll keep fighting" Julian looked away

"You don't need to fight alone! You have Buster! You have your friends! You have me" Heather said with a smile

Julian looked at her "You really mean that?"

"Yes Julian I do. I'll always be here for you, your secret and heart are safe with me, I just feel that you need to know that" Heather said earnestly

She wiped the tear from his eye "Thank you Heather" Julian smiled

They both stood up and he was beginning to walk away when Heather spoke out, "Julian wait" Heather stepped towards Julian, wrapped her arms around him, and...


	15. Chapter 15

**Infinity Chapter 15 - Raid**

Having Heather kiss him, like really kissing him sent a shock through his entire body, his hands naturally slid down to her hips. He completely surrendered to the feeling, when she pulled away he stumbled back a bit, and nearly lost his balance.

"Wow" Julian whispered

She caught him and laughed "Woah! Are you okay Julian?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine It's just I've never been kissed like that before" For once in his life he didn't know what to do

"You used to be over 1500 years old, you wielded a magic hammer, you fought a giant green rage monster, and saved the world twice. All that crazy stuff happened and you've never had a girl kiss you?" Heather smiled

"Well when you put it like that it makes seem shy but to answer your question. Yes I have been kissed before... just nothing ever like that" Julian was still reeling

"You'll be fine" Heather couldn't help but smile about the effect she had on him

"If you do that again I might not be able to stand after yet alone walk" Julian recovered and sat down

Heather leaned her on his shoulder as they watched sunset, "Do you think your friends are still out there?"

"Honestly I don't know, I just hope they find me soon before Thanos finds them or worse yet.. us"

"We'll beat him together" Heather challenged

"For the worlds sake you better hope so" Julian looked her "I think we outta back before it gets dark"

"Your right, besides Gobber could use those weird radishes for his soup"

Both of them laughed as they mounted Buster and took off, the flight this time around wasn't so awkward since Heather had decided to take a nap. But after a few hours they made it back before sundown, when they arrived nobody really batted an eye to their return except for Snoutlout and Tuffnut who teased them. Julian gave Gobber his radishes and Heather put her empty treasure box in their house, then proceeded to the mead hall for dinner.

That dinner was one the best night Julian ever had, everyone clearly enjoyed themselves because of the songs sung and stories were told. Julian for the first time since he arrived on Berk felt that void completely gone, some of the highlights of the night were the teens trying to take down Julian to no avail, he was simply to strong and way to fast for them. The real highlight of the night was when Stoick and Julian arm wrestled, now that was a sight to be seen, everyone in the town watched on as they two went at it, Stoick and Julian were both using all their strength but rarely got the upper hand, it ended with Stoick as the victor, Julian knew he could've won but he didn't really feel like gloating so he let him win.

Everyone cheered at the surprising strength of a random teenager who had enough strength to challenge their cheif, at the end they both shook hands and congratulated one another, after that everything went back as it was, and Julian went to talk a walk to relive a headache he'd been feeling, he couldn't describe it. It felt like that void but was almost completely different in another sense, his head felt like it was about to explode. The headache felt similar to when he paid a visit to the water spirits, when he and his friends were fighting Ultron, after a short walk it went away and he gather his thoughts and walked back to the mead hall. His timing was always terrible but this time is was serious, he turned his back because he heard everyone in the mead hall shouting in celebration, he was curious so he walked back, what he didn't realize was when he turned his back he missed a gigantic beam of light breach the clouds over the horizon.

When he got there the shouting already stopped, Hiccup was at the center of it all along with Stoick. This was very confusing to Julian because he had no idea what the heck was happening, everyone was congratulating Hiccup and Astrid, as he made his way through the crowd and found Heather he asked what was going on.

"Go ask Hiccup, he just left not to long ago" Heather said pointing towards the door

"Alright I'll be right back" With the said Julian ran towards the door to find Hiccup, he found him walking towards his house.

"Hey Hiccup wait up!" Julian shouted

Hiccup stopped and turned "Hey Julian what's going on?" Hiccup asked

"I wanted ask what the heck was with shouting earlier, I asked Heather but she directed me towards you"

"Oh yeah me and-" Hiccup was cut off over a loud powerful voice

"Raiders!" The guard on duty cried out

"Why now of all times" Hiccup was running towards the forge when he stopped and turned back "C'mon we have to help!" Hiccup shouted

Julian ran behind him and caught up very fast, they both ran in the forge where they greeted by Gobber.

"Heck of time for ye to join us Julian don't ye think" Gobber was sharing his axe

"Could be worse, what are we looking at?" Julian asked

"10 ships and anywhere to a 130-160 raiders" Gobber was now stacking weapons

"I don't think Berk has enough men to stop them, Hiccup stay here and finish with the weapons and meet us down there" Julian demanded

"Got it! Now go!" Hiccup shouted

Both Gobber and Julian ran down to the beach where they raiders made land fall, Julian was extremely fast and left Gobber in dust. When he got there he regrouped with the others, he peered over the shields and noticed the insignias were Outcast flags "Alvin.." Julian said to himself. Whenever one side tried pushing they were meet with a volley of arrows and spears, after a couple minutes passes Hiccup showed up with the other teens, they joined in the battle plan that was being given by Stoick, they were outnumbered and knew they wouldn't win.

"Spears!" A voice shouted and everyone took cover behind their shields, Julian noticed only a small opening between each volley, he had to make a decision and it was gonna pretty stupid. He knew he couldn't use his powers or else he'd cause panic upon his peers, so he looked around and grabbed himself a shield, a hammer and a helmet, and just in case he equipped himself with his twin swords on his back, another volley came and everyone took cover, he seen his chance and he jumped over the defensive line. Everyone shouted for him to come back but he ignored them, the Outcasts front line seen this and formed a shield wall.

Julian smiled and said to himself "Now that's more like it!" He sprinted even faster and braced, he was only a 20ft away from the wall now. When he made contact he split the wall in half, sending multiple outcast vikings flying in the air, now that he was in he thought to himself "Yeah this was pretty dumb" he admitted to himself. One after another they ran towards him, he simply smiled and beat the absolute **** out of everyone, this was thanks to his immense strength and fighting skills. As fast as they ran towards him Julian sent them back just as fast knocked out or horribly injured, Julian was having more fun than ever now that he could let some of his anger out.

Everyone from Berk face lit up when Julian broke their shield wall and was a one man army, of course they were to many for him to handle so afterwards they charged as well, albeit not as fast but they did it. Berk was outnumbered 10-1 but with Julian fighting alongside them now they had a chance, since he alone took out a quarter of their man power, so on they were all fighting side by side, during the heat of the battle Stoick meet up with Julian.

"Are you crazy or something?" Stoick shouted

"No sir. I seen my opening and didn't have enough time to tell anyone so I did what needed to be done!" Julian said while deflecting blow after blow

"We'll talk after. Right now we need to fight!" Stoick said

As the battle raged on Julian knew Alvin was here somewhere, he just needed to find him but Alvin was doing the same. The cover of night didn't really help but the torches everywhere lit the battlefield just enough, after beating up some more Outcasts Alvin found Julian, they both seen each other and smiled for a rematch.

"YES!" Julian shouted

"Huh? What do ye mean?" Gobber shouted and looked to where Julian was facing

"Are ye crazy!" Gobber said

"We have something to settle Gobber" Julian said before running towards Alvin

Somewhere else on the battlefield Hiccup and Astrid were making quite the team, protecting each other and landing fatal blows on there attackers, Hiccup looked across the beach and seen Julian running towards Alvin, "Somebody is about to have a rematch" Hiccup pointed

Astrid turned and looked "First he charged without us. Now he's fighting Alvin alone! He's more crazy than I thought" Astrid said

Julian and Alvin exchanged blows, just when it seemed one got the upper hand on each other, the tables turned like the snap of finger (pun intended). Stoick and Gobber looked on and paused for a moment to made sure they were seeing correctly, then immediately went back to fighting, Alvin whined up for a massive punch, Julian held up his shield just in time. Alvin's punch completely destroyed his shield and sent him flying across the beach, he landed near Hiccup and Astrid fighting along side Rocket and Groot. he looked at them "See you guys are enjoying yourselves" Julian smiled

"Now's not the time Julian!" Astrid yelled while blocking a sword slash

"I am Groot"

"Oh hello talking tree" Julian waved

"Need any help with Alvin Julian?" Hiccup asked

"No he's mine" Julian replied "Oh hey Hiccup by the way can you tell me what happened earlier?" Julian asked politely

"Are you serious?!" Hiccup was confused

"Yes I'm serious" Julian's seemed genuinely happy with that sentence

"Me and Astrid are engaged" Hiccup said

"Really! Congratulations you two!" Julian got back up

"Can we talk about this later?" Astrid asked

"Sure th-" Julian was cut off

"Look out!" Hiccup pointed behind Julian

Julian looked behind him and Alvin was throwing another massive punch, Julian wasn't fast enough to move away and so he got punched in the face. Julian got a mouthful of sand and got up moments before Alvin nearly crushed his head with his knee. They two fought in hand to hand combat before Alvin pulled a dagger out of the sand, Julian's seen this and kicked sand in his face, now blinded Alvin swung aimlessly. Julian dogged the dagger and punched Alvin in the face with a right cross, Alvin regained his stance but not in time, Julian did quick little spin and jumped in the air delivering a devastating kick in the chest.

The kick sent Alvin through the air and hitting a giant boulder, Julian jumped in the air with a flying knee hitting Alvin once more, Alvin blocked his follow up elbow and countered with punch, he landed it and when to punch him once more. Julian blocked it and grabbed his extended arm and threw him against the ground, Julian went for a stomp but he wasn't fast enough, Alvin grabbed Julian by the throat and threw him like some tiny pebble.

Julian got knocked towards a rock hitting his head but quickly recovered, and Alvin vaulted over the rock and went to stab his enemy. Julian barely caught Alvin's hand before he stabbed him, he tried desperately to stop him but Alvin overpowered Julian and got stabbed in the shoulder, Julian screamed in great pain and headbudded Alvin twice. Alvin ripped the dagger out before backing up and recklessly throwing a punch, Julian used his momentum against him and picked Alvin up and slammed him, Julian jumped back up and grabbed a shield. Alvin advanced toward Julian, he blocked a couple of his couple strikes but got punched in the face and stabbed twice, he eventually parried Alvin and hit him in the face with the shield, obviously dizzy Alvin went for a punch but Julian caught it and broke Alvin's right arm. Alvin screamed and Julian picked up Alvin once more and threw him towards the shore, Alvin got back up and looked around, he was losing and ordered a full retreat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Infinity Chapter 16 - Victory**

Julian and Alvin's fight drew eyes from everybody mainly Stoick the Vast, but seeing a teenager charge alone into battle and break a 30 man strong shield wall and go toe to toe with Alvin the Treacherous, it was truly a site to watch, all the warriors cheered as their enemy sailed away in terror. Hiccup, Heather, Astrid and the other teens were celebrating in their victory. "Where's Julian?" Hiccup asked outloud, they scanned the beach and seen his silhouette across the beach, they called out to him but he didn't respond, something was wrong. His legs were shaking uncontrollably as if he were freezing to death, then he collapsed to his knees and fell over on his side, everyone rushed to his aid.

Heather moved Julian onto her lap, when she moved him he screamed out in great pain, soon all the teens were around Julian. Everyone looked at his body shocked, he was beat up really badly, lots of bruises, slashes from swords, they couldn't see it but Julian had multiple broken ribs, a left broken knee, and several stab wounds. Julian didn't notice the dagger in his left rib cage but he didn't have the strength to pull it out, Hiccup seen this and pulled it out immediately, and again he screamed in pain.

"Your crazy" Astrid said

"That hurt Hiccup... We won" Julian said softly

"Yes Julian we won" Heather's eyes started to tear up

"We need to get him to Gothi now!" Snoutlout shouted

"I just need to rest..." Julian took a deep breath then shut his eyes

"No no no you can't die!" Hiccup said then Heather broke out into tears

"We need to hurry if we have any chance of saving him now help me carry him!" Astrid shouted

"Fishlegs and Snoutlout go find Rocket and meet us at Gothi's place" Hiccup demanded

They ran as fast they could, meanwhile on the beach the teens were struggling to lift Julian, Stoick stepped in and carried Julian himself. When they arrived Gothi told everyone to leave the room and only let Rocket in when he got there, Gothi stopped the bleeding and held it until Rocket arrived. He pulled out his med kit and stuck Julian with adrenaline, this woke him up and he screamed from the disinfectant but passed out minutes later, the others waited outside impatiently for almost an hour, when Rocket stepped out he delivered the news.

"He's alive!" Rocket shouted

Everyone gasped and relieved

"Bad news is he hasn't woken up yet... I don't know long he'll be like this but he's alive" Rocket walked away

Gothi stepped out and allowed them to visit him, his shirt and pants were off, only thing left on was his underwear. They thought he looked pretty beat up on the beach, but that was nothing compared to what they were seeing right now, he was sound asleep, it didn't look like he breathing and that worried Hiccup.

"He's breathing right?" Hiccup asked Gothi

"He is, it just he breathes very quietly" Heather answered

"Whew! I thought we lost him there" Hiccup wiped the sweat from his forehead

"Alright let's get him back to his house" Astrid said

They picked him up and moved him in a device called a 'stretcher' Rocket had made. The teens tried their best to lower Julian without accidentally dropping him but Snoutlout tripped over a bucket he nearly dropped Julian, but he regained his balance and continued on. As they made their way through the village and into the guest house, Heather asked they question everyone was wondering.

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" Heather asked Hiccup

"I don't know... Hopefully not to long" Hiccup replied

They set him down nice and slow by the fire pit, now with Julian all set up everyone could leave and go celebrate with the rest of the tribe at the mead hall, for their victory in repelling one of the biggest raids in Berks history. All the teens quietly walked out, and Rocket changed Julian's bandages because they were already soaked in blood, this was difficult because of all the stabs and slices from swords he received, but after half an hour passed Rocket was finally finished and went to bed from exhaustion.

Heather layed by Julian's side for a while until she was hungry and went to the mead hall to eat, when she got there everyone was still partying over the victory they achieved, Hiccup and the others were eating and celebrating his engagement. When she joined them to eat they asked if had awaken yet, she nodded no and they all started talking about how Julian broke that shield wall all by himself, and fought Alvin. Heather's didn't get to see Julian fight but she was surprised at what she heard him do, how did he break a shield wall of Alvin's strongest vikings? How did he even survive a fight will Alvin without using his powers? Every story seemed even crazier than the last but she believed it all.

Somewhere in the Archipelago...

"Cap come in over? Cap? Is anybody on comms?" Scott was begging to worry

There was a moment of silence

"I'm here Scott... Just a little sick from all the time jumps and universe crossing" Steve threw up

"Were here, Scott we read you, where are you?" Tony called out

"I'm in some sort of forest with tall trees, by a mountain side" Scott said

"I got on you on radar don't worry, alright turn left and walk forward 80 meters and you should see us" Tony said

"On my way"

Scott meet up with the rest of the Avengers, or what's left of them at least.

"Are you sure this is the place? I don't want to keep shrinking and traveling back in time or cross universes" Steve recomposed himself

"Yes I'm sure. The tracker says this is where Thor was sent, here along with the talking raccoon and tree" Scott reassured Tony

"There names are Rocket and Groot" Nebula corrected Scott

"Well I'm sorry I've only known you about a week alright give me a break" Scott shot back

"How do we find them?" Steve asked

"I don't know, I'm assuming word gets around quickly for a talking tree and guy who can shoot lighting from his hands" Scott said

"Fair enough, I got heat signatures 800 meters north east of here" Tony pointed towards the forest

Tony was about to say something but then stopped when he reminded himself about the stones.

"Hey Cap?" Tony called out

Both Steve and Charol responded but stopped midway through looking awkwardly at each other.

"I mean Steve" Tony corrected himself "Do you still have the stones?" Steve checked his backpack and open the case and nodded solemnly.

"Okay good, this means Thanos still has the space and power stone" Tony said

"Yes and when we get them back we can fix what that monster did!" Nebula added

"Well alright then, let's get move on and ask around to see if we can find Thor and the others" Charol said then flew up to get a birds eye view


	17. Chapter 17

**Infinity Chapter 17 - Familiar Faces**

"Scott I don't think-" Tony got cut off

"Relax! I got this Stark" Scott said with a lot of enthusiasm

"This is going to go horribly wrong" Tony muttered to himself

"H-E-L-L-O" Scott was making gestures to go along with his words "ME S-C-O-T-T" Scott pointed towards the avengers "THEY F-R-I-E-N-D"

The viking said something that clearly snarky, "Boss, they're speaking norse" Friday recognized the language and set everyone's ear piece to translate the language

The others Vikings around laughed and pointed at Scott, some of the avengers laughed along but stopped when Steve asked the Vikings a question "Where are we? If you don't mind me asking"

"You obviously aren't from around here, your in the northern markets my friend" The viking pointed at all the traders "Are you gonna buy something? Or trade?"

"We don't have time for that" Tony interrupted

"Were looking for a tall, handsome, man with one and lighting powers. Have you seen him anywhere?" Bruce asked out loud

"And a talking raccoon and walking tree" Nebula added

"Eh if your looking a man with lightning powers and one eye ye should probably talk to that guy" The viking pointed at an Outcast across the market

"Thank you sir" Charol said

They walked across the market, all eyes were on them as they walked.

"Hey you?" Steve shouted

The outcast turned around confused then looked around and found the person calling him.

"What do ye what?" The viking looked pretty beat up and smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks

"Were looking for a man with one eye and who can shoot lighting from his body" Scott asked eagerly

"I know a person along the lines of that" The viking paused "But what's in it for me?"

Something in Nebula snapped and she picked up the viking with one hand by the throat "What's in it for you? Is I don't knock you out cold and beat it out of you! Now where is this person!"

The viking barely let out a word "Beerrk.." He pointed at a trader across the street

Nebula dropped him "Now was that so hard"

They walked to another tent and asked someone named Trader Johann who was packing up."Excuse me sir? Do you know how to get to a place Berk?" Tony asked

"Why yes I would! I'm heading there in a couple days to trade. Why do you ask?" Johan looked puzzled

"Do you mind if we tag along with you?" Scott asked desperately

"We won't cause any trouble" Steve added

"Are you sure? You just stirred up quite a mess back there by choking that man" Johan crossed his arms

"Please sir we need to find our friends, we can pay you" Steve asked again

"Well alright then, but I need you to wait here for a moment. I need to collect my belongings from another trader" Johan wondered off into the crowd

"Cap how the heck are we gonna pay him? We don't even know what they use for money?" Tony whispered

"Let me take of that" Scott said before shrinking and running away

Scott bounced in and out of people's pockets collecting their change and money pouches, he was gone for five whole minutes and when he returned they counted what Scott had stolen.

"These people use coins as money" Tony said while flipping one "There's some gold coins but most these are silver and copper"

"It'll have to do" Clint added

"Alright everyone spread out and see what information you can gather about this place, we got 5 minutes so make it quick" Steve said "I'll wait here and work a deal"

Everyone nodded and walked around asking questions, while Steve patiently waited for his business partner to return. As Nat walked around she would eavesdrop on nearby conversations, the people were very loud but couldn't noticed her, as she listened more and more she could hear talks of a teenager who shot lighting from his hands and how he beat up Alvin The Treacherous. That was all she needed and she moved on, the teenager part didn't fit Thor's description she thought to herself. But as she walked away she heard of another attack that happened recently, a tall hulk of a man who obliterated a nearby island and many more places, she didn't worry about it but she took note.

When everyone returned they found Steve finalizing the deal with Johan, then Steve nodded to his teammates and they walked out following Johan through the market, after 10 minutes had flown by they reached the pier and loaded on the boat, Steve turned Nat.

"Where are headed?" Nat asked

"Berserker island, then Berk" Steve replied "Well any good news?"

"Looks Thor didn't waste anytime trying to hide his identity" Nat smirked

"He's a outgoing man, but we'll need him if we have any chance of standing a chance against Thanos" Steve looked out towards the ocean

"That's what I was going to talk about next, I overheard talks of a man with an army who destroyed an island nearby, and that's where were heading" Nat stood beside Steve

"I've already paid for our ride so we have no choice but to go there, but for now we need to focus on finding Thor and the others" Steve said

"What if this doesn't work Steve?"

"It has too. Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't."

Back on Berk...

Julian woke up slowly, he sat upright and look at his body, his wounds were bandaged up and he felt more tired than ever. He rested for a bit trying to stretch without reopening his wounds, he looked at his door and seen the light underneath, it was afternoon by the looks of it. He stood up and put on his eye patch, he couldn't find his amour but he didn't need it, very slowly he walked towards the door and opened it, everyone was going about there day and didn't seem to notice him, except for his dragon and came rushing towards him knocking him on the ground.

"Nice to see you to bud" Julian chuckled

The dragon fell towards the ground as Julian scratched behind his left ear and purred, wasn't too long afterwards when he stood back up and was nearly tackled to the ground by Heather if Buster hadn't extended his wing to catch his friend.

"Ouch ouch please try and be careful I'm still sore" Julian exclaimed

"I'm sorry but we all thought you know" Heather didn't want to finish that sentence

"I assure you I'm fine Heather now please just back up a little" Julian chuckled but hid his pain, he was used to it by now, as he rainged his stance he was greeted by the rest of the teens, mainly his friend Hiccup.

"One heck of night it was for you" Hiccup chuckled

"You have no idea" Julian smiled

"You sure you alright to be standing so soon?" Astrid asked

"I'll be fine for now, but what I want to do now is eat" Julian said

"You said it, let's go" Snoutlout shouted

Snoutlout raced the teens and was so very close to winning, but then tripped over a precisely place branch by Groot. The others laughed as Julian walked slowly with Hiccup, "I don't think I'll be able to fight if they attack us in the next day or so" Julian admitted

"I don't think we have to worry, we gave uh I mean you gave them a pretty embarrassing defeat" Hiccup corrected himself "They won't be back for a while"

"How are you and Astrid? Since you both are now engaged" Julian asked

"Well for starters were not allowed to be alone to together, unless there people around" Hiccup said

"Why?" Julian sounded confused

"It's part of viking marriage and all the legilties included" Hiccup tried his best to explain "technically were not even supposed to see each other till the marriage but we live on the same island so it's kinda difficult"

"Sounds like you've been busy" Julian said

"This is just the beginning. I'm supposed to recite poems, remember my vows, make a wedding sword, and build a house for us, and a lot more" Hiccup's head was overwhelming with all these traditions

"Well we got all day so tell me all about it" Julian said

He regretted that last part indefinitely, Hiccup told him. "They have to watch you and your wife while you.." Julian's face fell "You people have weird traditions"

"Yeah we do, makes me think of who came up with all these stupid traditions in the first place" Hiccup looked disappointed

Julian didn't like awkward situations, "Hey you ever think of making a device that'll let Toothless fly on his own?" Hiccup turned to face Julian, "You know so if he lost you he can fly to come get you"

"I've actually never thought of something like that" Hiccup's mood was lifted and he ran out to go draw down some inventions

"That should keep him busy" Julian smiled and continued to eat


	18. Chapter 18

**Infinity Chapter 18 - Preparation**

"Are we there yet?" Scott wondered

"We've only been on the ship for an hour Scott" Charol seemed annoyed at his questions recently

"Stark how long are we supposed to act like normal PEOPLE" Scott tried to sound snarky

"Under no circumstances can we use our powers Scott" Banner said softly trying not to shout

"Thor's already done enough showing his powers and making everyone think he's actually Thor from this universe" Rhodey cut in

"We'll only be on this ship a couple of days before we finally get Thor and the others back" Tony replied to Scott finally

"Fine! But what if we get hungry what then?" Scott asked sounding agitated

"We'll eat" Steve said

"Okay but we if we get tired and want to sleep?" Scott folded his arms

"Listen stop freaking out alright! We'll be fine Scott" Charol burst out in frustration

Scott walked away to other side of ship, "Well I guess that's over" Clint smiled

"Tread carefully now my new friends" Johann spoke out "There's been rumors about a man hunting down your friend"

"What do you mean?" Nat asked

"I can't say for certain but if what I heard is true then your friend is in grave danger" Johann stroked his beard

Nat turned to Steve "I think this is what I heard earlier about this person going around looking for Thor" Nat sounded worried

"Thor can handle himself I'm sure he'll be fine" Steve walked to the other side of the ship to talk to Scott

Back on Berk...

Julian had a nightmare of when Thanos attacked his refugee ship while on their way to Earth, he relived the moment of when he watched his best friend and brother die. He woke up abruptly with sweat all over his body and furs (blanket), he was breathing heavy but he couldn't slow his breath down, that ended when Heather startled him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Heather was half asleep

"Nothing don't worry I just had a bad dream" Julian said while trying to catch his breath

"Was it about your brother again?" Heather put her arm around him, he tensed up for a moment but then relaxed. He nodded silently, before laying back down.

"Maybe you should try thinking of something else before going to sleep" Heather said while twirling her hair "It helps me when I want to dream of something"

"Thanks Heather but I think I'll be fine" Julian said

"Just a thought" Heather said before rolling over to fall back asleep

"Yeah just a thought" Julian said to himself before dozing off

He woke up very early to a slimy tongue licking his face, it was Buster. Somehow the black dragon manged to squeeze himself through the door and wanted to go flying, the dragon was very eager and was aggressively licking his friend.

"Alright I'm awake you overgrown lizard!" Julian rolled out of bed and onto the floor

Julian put on his clothes or rather asgardian armour either way it felt normal to him, he ambled out of the door and put on Buster's saddle which he can practically do with his eyes closed. Then took of from the ground and into the air, Julian and Buster soared through the sky enjoying every second, no matter how many times they flew together, it was always felt like their first time flying.

The glorious moment ended when they collided with Hiccup flying with Toothless, they were high up in the air but the ground floor was coming fast. The amount of energy throughout Hiccup and Julian's body was terrifying but also exhilarating, they stopped screaming when they both managed to get back on their respective dragons and pull up before hitting the cliff side of a mountain, that was close but then another problem emerged, they had to deal with a maze of rocks in front of them. The amount of speed they produce would not let them move of out of the way in time, the only way was to go through and around the rocks.

Somehow they both managed to get through the maze together and unscaved, when the rocks were nearly upon them they both stopped screaming and shifted to a silent tone and let their instincts guide them. Rock by rock they flew past them like arrow in the wind, doing all kinds of barrel rolls and turns, it ended with an exhilarating yell of happiness, not only did they survive they worked together in perfect synchronization without saying a word to another, even if they couldn't hear each other over whistling winds drowning out all sounds regardless.

"That was amazing!" Hiccup shouted at Julian then raised his arms up in excitement

"YEAH!" Julian quickly followed suit with Hiccup's actions

They flew straight towards sea most of the day without looking where they were going, because of all the talking they were doing. After Julian apologized and they talked more about how they worked together perfectly, then they finally realized where they were headed, no where.

"Hey you hungry? Cause I didn't get a catch to eat breakfast this morning" Hiccup asked Julian

"Yeah sure because I didn't either" Julian looked at Buster who was glaring at him

"Let's land over at that island over there, where all the fire is coming from " Julian pointed to the island that caught his eye

"I recognize that place" Hiccup squinting his eyes to see further "That's Meathead island!"

"I'm guessing there shouldn't be any smoke or fire on that island at this time" Julian said

"No not really, let's land quickly and see if we can help" Hiccup said before doing a full dive with Toothless

Julian quickly followed and joined Hiccup perched on a cliff overlooking what looked like battlefield, most of the houses were burned to the ground. As they looked on both of the young teenagers seen bodies scattered across the ground, they went on for what seemed like forever, "What the..." Hiccup was left speechless.

"Somethings very wrong" Julian said while continuing to look on "Hiccup we need to figure out what happened here"

"Alright but let's move quickly before anyone unfriendly knows were here" Hiccup said

They told their dragons to stay put as they nimble there way through the streets, collecting any clues as to what happened. They stumbled upon a girl and boy hiding underneath the rubble of long house, this must be the chief's house, or least it was. "What happened here?" Julian asked.

The boy didn't answer but the girl did "They came from the sky" She said through her parched lips "They killed everyone... He killed our family"

"Who's he?" Hiccup wondered

They didn't answer. The girl then sobbed on her brother's shoulder, and the boy just sat there in silence looking at the ground, "Alright Hiccup get them away from here, I'll keep looking around"

"You can't go out there alone look at what they did!" Hiccup pleaded

"Listen I'll be fine just get them to safety" Julian put his hand on shoulder and smiled before walking away

Hiccup did as told, he helped the boy up who looked about his age, then walked across the barren wasteland which was once their home. They were soon out of sight, now Julian decided to press forward to the other part of town, taking the path of least resistance he stumbled upon a field of bodies, this did a real bad job of reminding him of when Thanos attacked his refugee ship. Slowly he ambled his way down and checking for any survivors, but contrary to his bad luck he found none, when he started to approach the end of the island something shiny caught his eye, it was reflecting off the sunset.

He checked if it was a trap set by those who ever destroyed this island but he seen no evidence, he walked up rather quickly but as he got closer he started to recognize the object, he couldn't believe his eyes, It was Loki's helmet... Julian felt a wave of sadness, how in the nine worlds did his brother's helmet get here?! He picked up the helmet, "The sun will shine on us again brother" Julian repeated his brother's words before letting out a tear.

Julian wiped the tears away and started to walk back, remembering his path he returned quickly, the sun was getting real low so he walked a bit faster to be back in time for supper. Hiccup wiped the sweat from his forehead when he seen Julian walking back, he felt nervous that his friend had run into trouble.

"There he is" Hiccup gestured towards the end of the hill "Find anything useful?"

"I know who did this" Julian put the helmet into Hiccup hands "We have to return to Berk now" Julian showed what he had found, then stared at Hiccup with a dreaded look.

"It can't be...Is he really here? On Earth?" Hiccup demanded

"We don't have a lot of time so let's get out here" Julian said

"Right behind you, don't worry I already explained that our dragons are friendly" Hiccup hopped on Toothlesd with the boy while the girl rode with Julian

The flight back home was uneventful, mostly due to the traumatic experience Hiccup and Julian's new friends just experienced, Hiccup finally asked for both of their names.

"My name is Thora" The girl said softly but then looked out to sea

"Mines Thuggory, were both cousins" The boy said still reeling from what happened "We have no one now, no island, no home, no family to take us in"

"We'll sort that out Thuggory" Hiccup said "You already know who I am" Hiccup glanced at Julian who gave him a nod

"This is my best friend Julian" Hiccup gulped "But his real name is Thor"

The passengers looked extremely confused, then the riders were bombarded with questions and demanded answers, Hiccup tried his best to explain but eventually Julian took over.

"Look I know it's hard to believe but I really am Thor" Julian sounded less enthusiastic the more they went on

"Prove it" Thuggory said dismissively

"Alright then" Julian looked back at Thora "May you let go of me Thora just for moment, so I can prove what I'm saying?"

She nodded, then Julian reached with an outstretched hand and called his lighting to his hand, then he redirected it towards the sky. "Still don't believe me?" Julian felt proud

They had no choice but to accept it, he was the god of thunder! Even though he didn't look as vikingish as they imagined, if only they could see him at full power, then they might take him seriously but that would take some time, or would it?

Finally they could see Berk coming into view, then Julian turned to Hiccup, "Get them to Heather she'll help them out but after that I need you to join me in the academy"

"Got it" Hiccup then flew under Julian so he could lower her onto to Toothless, the dragon didn't like having to many people on his back but he didn't complain.

Soon afterwards Hiccup joined Julian in the academy, "What's on your mind?" He asked

"Thanos is here, and if he's here everyone is as good as dead" Julian didn't look to thoughtful "But I'm not going to let him win this time, this time he's going to die"

"How do we stop him?" Hiccup wondered

"I can't stop him by myself" Julian walked around the ring thinking "If my team was here we could possibly do it but he's too strong"

"You have us you know! We have our dragons" Hiccup said

"The dragons might come in handy against his army but you all lack the strength to fight him" Julian looked down "He's here for me, I endanger you all if I stay, I need to travel far from here in hopes to protect you all... Where do I go?" Julian went deep into thought

"Your the strongest person I know Julian, your Thor the God of Thunder! King of Asgard! Your all these things, you can beat him!" Hiccup yelled and this surprised Julian

After an awkward silence, Julian's eyes went wide "Your right, but I need something to help me kill Thanos?" Julian began looking around the arena then stopped "I need a weapon, I need a hammer"

"Hammer?" Hiccup was scratching his head "I don't think we have any in the forge at the moment"

"No not in the forge, where I have to go is Nidavellir" Julian said

"Nida-ve what" Hiccup couldn't believe his ears

"Nidavellir! The birth place of my mighty hammer Mjolnir" Julian looked down with that last word "It may be the only chance we have against Thanos"

Suddenly Snoutlout fell into the ring who was quickly followed by Astrid, they both quickly shared a nervous laughter. Julian then looked up at where they fell and seen his other friends spying on them, Hiccup then asked his friends to come down.

"Why are you spying on us?" Julian demanded

"Well you come back from an entire day of flying with two strangers" Astrid crossed her arms "Then you immediately run of into a private place to talk, so yeah I say I deserve to know"

Julian sighed then explained the entire situation and caught everyone up to speed, "If your getting a magic hammer don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" Ruffnut sounded excited at the thought having a magic weapon.

"No. You all simply lack the strength to wield such a weapon, your bodies would crumble, as your minds would collapse into madness"

"What kind of weapon are we talking about here?" Tuffnut asked

"The Thanos killing kind" Julian said "I need to find Thanos, steal a ship, and find Etri the dwarf so he can forge me the weapon I need"

"Your not going alone" Hiccup said "You need someone to watch your back"

"Fine then, will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?"

"Of course" Hiccup answered immediately

"Wonderful" Julian smiled then turned to walk away

"Your mention something earlier about your team?" Astrid asked

"My team?" Julian looked at her strange then remembered, "Oh that team! my team is called the Avengers, this is hardly important right now Astrid" Astrid scuffed at those words.

"Were coming with you" A voice came from behind them, it was Heather who was followed by Rocket and Groot.

"The rabbit and tree can tag along, as for you Heather absolutely not!" Julian tried his best to get her to stay but she had ended going with them anyways.

"I got it figured out. Me, Heather, Thuggory, Thora, Rocket, and Groot will go to Nida-whatever with Julian. The rest of you will stay here and warn my father, hopefully we'll have some allies in this fight" Hiccup exclaimed

"Everybody cool?" Rocket asked everyone

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So cool" Julian said then began walking out of the academy with his group, Hiccup stayed behind to talk to Astrid.

"I bid you farewell and goodluck my friends, Goodbye!" Julian then hopped on Buster and waited for Hiccup, they were soon heading out to sea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Infinity Chapter 19 - New Friends**

A couple days have passed since Julian and Hiccup left with a group of their own from Berk."That explains why we haven't heard anything from the chief of meatheads" Stoick stroked his beard "We need all of our allies if what Hiccup said is true"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Spitelout scowled

"If this person is willing to kill an entire island to try and find Julian we need all hands on deck" Stoick shot back "Julian is Hiccup's best friend and if you had forgotten he saved us all from the Red Death"

The council nodded. "Julian is gone away on mission I don't know of, but his enemies still think he's here since were the only tribe that has made peace with dragons" Stoick pointed out on the map "We need to call for aid from all our allies and enemies, which means Berserker, Outcast, Northlander, and Thunderhead"

The crowd gathered gasped at those last words but the word was decided they would call for aid, the word spread quickly through the islands that Julian or rather Thor resided within Berk, the word would eventually get to Thanos who was set up in Greenland. Thanos was going around the world looking for Thor with an iron fist, killing everyone in his path that didn't give him the right answer, but the word hasn't got to him yet but little did Thanos know Thor was gonna take the fight to him first.

"How do we get Nivadellir exactly Julian?" Hiccup wanted to know

"Simple. We steal a space ship from Thanos, and travel to Nivadellir and find Etri the dwarf so he can forge me a new hammer, so I can kill Thanos" The plan sounded more easier said then done everyone thought to themselves

"How do find Thanos?" Heather asked hesitantly

"He doesn't leave much behind so we just follow his trail of death of destruction" Julian pointed out the destroyed island they were passing by, it was meathead island, This made Thuggory and Sigrunn a little bit sad but they soon had there minds taken off of it.

Back on Berk

Stoick sent the teens of Berk to Berserker island in the hopes of gaining them as an ally, "Why are doing this again?" Snoutlout muttered

"We doing this so we have a chance to stand together whenever this Thanos comes looking for Julian" Astrid corrected him

"Boring" The twins said in unison

"C'mon you guys Hiccup and Julian are our friends, this is the least we could for them" Fishlegs added

"Heads up were coming up on Berserker island" Astrid notified everyone

The people of Berserker island still hated dragons so they decided to land in a clearly near the village, they noticed only 1 boat in the docks but it didn't bug them to much. When they landed and everyone dismounted they quickly wanted to get this mission over with, about halfway through their walk towards the village they took notice of a strange looking group of people walking in the forest with them, they weren't noticed by the people so they snuck up on them.

For no reason one person from the group turned and immediately the entire group they were following turned to fight them, lucky the teens dragons have a bad habit of not listening to their human friends, and suddenly both groups were fighting. The dragons easily overpowered a couple people from the group but the rest gave them a hard time, one departed from the group by flying straight up to draw the dragons away, another one stunk down to the size of pebble, and another started to attack with a bow and arrow. The teens were ultimately overpowered and captured, these vikings were nothing like they ever seen before, maybe they weren't vikings.

"Who are you?" Snoutlout shouted as he tried to break free from his tied hands

"We'll be asking the questions around here" A man with shield said

"What do you want" Astrid managed to stand up and look at the man with the shield

"Were aren't looking to fight anyone, were looking for our friend Thor" Another man said from an intimidating looking suit of armor

Ruffnut started putting the pieces together then finally asked, "Are you the Avengers?" Ruffnut stood up beside Astrid.

"How did you know that?" A blue lady asked from behind the group

"Your the one's Julian told us about" Fishlegs also got up, a man with a strange looking blue light in the middle of chest spoke up, "You know Thor?"

"Yeah tall guy with an eye patch, who's not that good looking" Snoutlout replied, but that answer left the avengers confused as to what the heck their friend has been doing in this universe.

"Alright besides that how do you Thor?" The man with the shield asked

The teens spilled everything, down to when they met Thor, to when he and Hiccup slayed the red death, and helped their entire island make peace with dragons, and when the outcasts tried to raid Berk, and when they met Rocket and Groot, finally Astrid added when she seen Thor's powers for the first time. Now with all the teens untied the avengers introduced themselves, "I'm Steve or Cap" Steve said with pride

"Why Cap?" Tuffnut asked

"It's short for Captain America"

"What's an america?" Ruffnut was eager to ask anything because she was attracted to this man

"That's a story for another time but this is Tony, Rhodey, Nebula, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Charol and Scott" Steve went from left to right "Were the Avengers... or at least what's left"

"What happened?" Astrid looked concerned

The avengers each took turns explaining their side of the story, by the end of it Astrid finally remembered the groups mission, which was to talk to Dagur. When she was about to take off running she was stopped by Tony, "Where's Thor?"

"He's gone on a mission to some place called Nidavellir with my fiance to create a weapon to kill this Thanos your all trying stop" Fishlegs answered for Astrid

"He'll be back, but right now we need to focus on Thanos" Steve said then looked at Tony "We aren't strong enough to fight his army alone, Astrid do you think you could train more dragon riders?"

I wish Hiccup was here Astrid thought to herself "I could try but right now I need to talk to the chief of this island to see if they could help us whenever this Thanos comes looking Julian- sorry I mean Thor"

"Why can't we just used the stones?" Scott wondered

"None of us can use them, we aren't strong enough so we need the forge a new gauntlet" Tony replied

The talks with Dagur went smoother than expected, he agreed to aid Berk and his men would be preparing for war, should they face an overwhelming enemy, but he only had one condition, and that was he get to train his own dragon, Astrid would have second thoughts about that. "You can ride with us back to Berk if you like? Although I don't think we can fit all of you" Fishlegs offered

"No worries, most of us can fly" Tony then double tapped his arc reactor activating his MK50 armor, the teens watched in awe as the armor formed around him.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen" Snoutlout was left speechless

"Well what are we waiting for? I'd like to be back before supper" Astrid then mounted Stormfly

The Avengers who couldn't fly mounted with the teens while the others took to the air, the flight back home was eventful. The teens were relentless with questions to their new friends from the future, especially Fishlegs who was being somewhat of a pest to Tony. When they finally arrived to Berk, they were greeted by Stoick and crowd of warriors who ready for battle, they were disappointed when the riders landed and explained the situation, "I'm Stoick The Vast, Cheif of the Hooligan tribe"

"I am Steve Rogers" Steve shook the man's hand

Very few men surprise Stoick but this man did, when they shook hands Steve nearly broke the big mans hand, Stoick and Steve wondered off to the Mead Hall to talk, while the Avengers stood awkwardly in the docks. "Come this way I'll show you to our guest house" Astrid gestured for them to follow

She opened the door and they made themselves at home, Natasha looked at the drawings on the wall, most of the drawings were of them as a team, but one stuck out to her. It was a drawing of a girl with black hair and green eyes, she later brought it up the rest of the team.

"I think our loveable God of Thunder has been up to quite a lot since he's been gone," Natasha walked up behind Steve showing the drawing, "Take a look at this."

"We don't know how long he's been gone," Steve took the picture and tried to remember his friend's face, "It's been 5 years since that nightmare... and since time works a lot more different than we think, maybe he's been here a long time. But we will make it right."

"Whatever it takes right? I'm using the right words or am I messing it up again?" Tony said while joining them, Natasha elbowed Tony in the arm, "OW I just was asking."

"No your right... Whatever it takes."

Back with Julian and Hiccup

"Your sure this is the place?" Hiccup crawled next to his friend "I mean were pretty far away from home"

"Yes of course, now all I need to do is take out the guards and were all set" Julian reassured Hiccup then moved towards the ship

The ship was a weird design, but that didn't matter, as they discussed a plan to take the enemies out, they all heard a loud crack of lighting. When they turned over the rock to investigate they seen Julian standing over the aliens guarding the ship, "Well that was quick" Thuggory and Thora were impressed

"Alright, everyone in the ship" Julian ordered

Everyone huddled into the ship and Julian sat in the main seat, "This should be easy, it's just another space ship" Julian didn't really seem to confident in his piloting skills

"You want me to pilot?" Rocket suggested

After a moment of violet shakes in the ship Julian moved over and let Rocket pilot, now they were on their way to Nidavellir. When they exited the atmosphere and were now in space they could see everything, the stars, the Moon, the Sun, and Earth. Every celestrial body they could fathom was now in viewing distance, it completely left the teens speechless, "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Heather knew her mouth was open but she didn't care, the others didn't notice.

Julian couldn't help but smile at all their reactions, but that soon went away because he had to focus on his mission, "Where exactly am I going?" Rocket asked politely

I hope these coordinates are right Julian thought to himself, "Here are the coordinates just follow them and we'll be there soon" Julian entered the coordinates in the ships navigational computer, then walked to a secluded part of the ship to sit with Heather.

"Have you ever thought what your going to do after all this over?" Heather didn't really seem to fond of that question

"For once in my life I don't know..." Julian tried his best to think of answer "I'm the only Asgardian left, my family is gone, and closest thing I ever had to a second family is lost to history"

Heather didn't answer, "So if you ask me, I honestly don't know Heather" Julian held her hand "You guys are all I have now, and I couldn't be happier"

His smile always brought life into her, "Well maybe you don't have to be the last Asgardian left" Julian looked at Heather confused as to what she was trying to say.

"What are trying to say?" Julian looked in her eyes

"I'm saying that I love you so much that I don't want you to be the last Asgardian" Heather smiled

Julian didn't answer but he looked down at his feet, Heather didn't how to feel "Or not if you don't want to Julian"

After a moment of silence passed she turned to get up and walk away when she felt him grab her hand, "That's the first time you told me you love me" Heather smiled and flung her arms around Julian and they shared a kiss, then...


	20. Chapter 20

**Infinity Chapter 20 - Arrival**

"What's the problem?" Steve was out of breath from running

"We have a fleet amassing just outside the harbor, about fifty ships" Tony pointed

"Alright get in the air with Charol and go check it out, I'd like to know who were fighting" Tony nodded and took off in the air, and was soon joined by Captain Marvel

Mere moments after they took off, Astrid came running towards Steve explaining that they were allies and not enemies, Steve relayed the message and the two avengers flew back. "Some timing you got young lady" Steve chuckled

"Who are you calling young?" Astrid snapped back and put her hands on her hips

"Your a teenager aren't you?"

"Well yes, but I'm all grown up, we vikings usual marry at this age, and that I am" Astrid tried to sound reasonable

Steve's face lit up at that marriage part, "Well were I'm from you don't that until your over 20"

"Shouldn't you be married by now? How old are you anyway?" Astrid noticed he never wore a ring

"I'm over a 100 years old, how old are you?" Steve sounded so casual

Astrids jaw dropped but didn't seemed convinced, Steve decided he had time so he explained some of his past, she was so intrigued with his story that when her dragon landed beside her for a ride she ignored it.

"And that's how I became Captain America" Steve cringed at those last words

"That's amazing, I wish Hiccup could have that blue stuff they gave you" Astrid smiled at the thought

"Perhaps but there's a lot more to it than just being strong. A strong man who's know power at his life with lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and know's compassion" Steve didn't even realize he quoted the doctor that gave him his abilities.

"Thanks, I think" Astrid then headed off to join her friends at the mead hall

After the fleet had settled into the harbor their chief was meet by Stoick, they greeted each other and went off to talk about the situation they were facing, Steve then met up with Tony who had just landed. "Well anything new so far?" Steve asked

"Well we should be expecting more ships within the day, but besides that we should be good"

Steve turned on the comms, "Alright everyone on my position, we have to discuss something important", took longer than excepted but they met in the Mead Hall to talk.

"We need to talk about how were going to fight Thanos, clearly were not enough, the only person who stands a chance is Charol"

The others nodded in agreement, Steve then asked for suggestions but everyone was silent, "Alright I have a plan but it's pretty far fetched"

"Well, let's hear it" Nat smirked

Before Steve could open his mouth to speak, Tony interrupted and held up Tuffnut by his clothes who was hiding behind a bench, "Why are you eavesdropping dropping on us?" Steve crossed his arms

"Let go of my brother!" Ruffnut barged in

Tony let go of the boy, "That still doesn't answer our question" Tony was starting to get annoyed

"There's was nothing to do so we decided to spy on you" Tuffnut answered very quickly, then was elbowed by his sister

"This doesn't concern you, now if you may leave us so we can continue talking" Steve tried his best to come off as friendly

"Fine" They both said in unison then stormed out of the mead hall, "Well now that's over with, where were we?" Charol shifted their focus back on track

"Right, if Thanos is here for Thor then we can use it since he's not here, also it's really dangerous for us since we have the stones here" Steve opened his backpack to check if the stones were still intact, they were but he wanted to make sure.

"I think we should slipt up, half of us go to take the fight to Thanos and get the gauntlet" Charol suggested

Tony remembered what happened on Titan, "No we need all hands on deck, if we hope at having a chance at standing against Thanos, we need to fight together"

"If Thanos gets here and finds out we have the rest of stones, who do you think he'll come for? The guy who nearly killed him, or the stones he so desperately needs to complete his gauntlet" Charol shot back

There was no arguing there, it is not wise to keep the infinity stones so close together, yet alone 4 of them. After some careful planning, and talking the team ultimately decided to split up, they couldn't afford to fail, not again. "Where ever you are Thor, you'd better come back quickly, we need you more than ever" Steve muttered to himself.

Then in a panic Tony on the comms alerted everyone to something in the atmosphere, "Friday what are we looking at?" Steve recieved his shield

"Not sure still working on it, but whatever is it, it's coming down from the atmosphere really fast!"

Everyone looked up and seen what looked like a burning asteroid, Charol acted quickly and put up a massive force field that covered most of Berk, when the this massive object touched the force field it exploded into smithereens, "Good job captain" Tony shouted.

"Huh?" Steve looked behind him

"Not you the other captain, sorry I- whatever" Tony actives his suit

"Heads up guys, we have more incoming outside the dome" Rhodey told everyone on comms

"Everyone get ready, Scott go get chief Stoick and meet us outside!" Steve then headed outside with the rest of the avengers

SPACE...

"Hey what am I looking for again?" Rocket wasn't completely sure where he was going

"You'll know when were close, Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star, the birth place of my hammer is was truly awesome"

Julian looked down with that thought, but as he was regaining some confidence he was surprised by Sigrunn, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me earlier, so uh- thank you"

"Just doing my job, because that's what heroes do" Julian went to pose but then slipped and hit his head

This made Sigrunn laugh, her laugh reminded him of Heather's, she was cute but now as beautiful as Heather, "Listen I'm sorry to hear about your family, I understand trust me I do, but when all this over you can stay at Berk, there always looking for more dragon riders"

"I'll think about it" Sigrunn was slowly starting to warm up to Julian

Lucky Heather was asleep or she would have become somewhat jealous or worried of Julian taking to other girls, he got up and paid his best friend a visit, he found him staring outside a window studying the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Julian looked out another window close to Hiccup's

"It's amazing, from Earth they always looked like tiny grains of sand, but now that were up here they seem more further than ever" Hiccup continued to look around, amazed at all the stars.

Julian showed off a bit and started naming all the stars, nebulas, and constellations. Hiccup was taking mental notes on everything Julian said, then they overheard Rocket and Groot talking.

"I am Groot"

"Tinkle in the cup were not looking, what's a twig? Everyone's seen a twig"

"I am Groot"

"Tree pour out the cup in outer space, and then go in the cup again" Julian looked towards the pilot seat then turned to look out the window again.

"You speak Groot?" Rocket was surprised, and tad bit impressed

"Yes, they taught it on Asgard it was an elective" Hiccup thought he knew everything about his best friend, clearly he was wrong.

"Elective?" Hiccup wondered

"An Elective is a class in school in which you choose. But then I again you guys haven't learned about school yet" Julian was always straight up, sometimes it was good and other times it was just terrible timing.

"School right. Anyways your clearly not dumb, how much more do you know?" Hiccup said sourly

"I know a lot more than you know, besides my friends Banner and Stark, I'm one of the smartest members on the Avengers. I know everyone thinks just because I smash things, and have big muscles I must be dumb, well that's just not true" Julian sat down

"Well what sort of stuff do you know?" Hiccup asked

"For starters I-" Julian got cut off by Rocket who was approaching him

"Here" Rocket handed him what looked like tiny ball

"What's this?"

"What's it look like, it's a gift I've been working since we found each other on Earth" Rocket moved to quickly go back to the pilot seat

"Thank you sweet rabbit" Julian smiled then took off his eye patch to put in his new eye

Hiccup cringed at the sight of that, but it soon be over at the sound of a loud beeping noise, "Were here" Rocket called out to everyone, soon everyone was awake to catch the sight of another celestial body, but they didn't see anything, except for looked a pile of junk, Julian tried his best to get the eye working.

"I don't think this thing works, everything seems dark." Julian repeatedly tapped his head to work his new eye

"It ain't the eye my friend" Rocket looked on

"Somethings wrong, the stars gone out and the rings are frozen" Julian couldn't believe his eyes, Julian guided Rocket were to land.

The doors opened and everyone stepped out, the humans excepted more from beings of outer space, but everyone took a look around.

"Hope these dwarfs are better are forging then they are cleaning" Hiccup wasn't that all impressed

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries"

"Hey Julian!" Heather shouted, Julian ran over to Heather's call, "You said Thanos had a gaunlet right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Julian continued to look around

"Look anything like that?" Heather pointed at the mold of a gauntlet about 15 feet away.

Julian's lit up, "Everyone back to the ship now Hurry befo-" Julian was knocked over by a gigantic figure

The creature then proceeded to knock everyone else over, in a screaming rage he approached Julian, "Etri! Wait it's me" Julian held out his hands to show he was unarmed.

The giant stopped in his tracks, "Thor?" He called out "You were supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!"

"We don't know what happened to Asgard... But Etri the glove, what did you do?" Julian said the got back on his feet

"300 dwarfs lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked they would be safe. I made what he wanted, a device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. But-killed everyone anyway. All except me, 'Your life is yours but your hands are mine now'."

"Etri this isn't about your hands." That caught the giant dwarfs attention, "Everyone weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword. It's all inside your head. Look now I know all hope seems lost trust me I know. But together you and I we can kill Thanos."

The giant dwarf smiled and nodded, then slowly got up. "Hey Heather are you alright?" Julian helped her up.

"I'll be alright, that hit really knocked my head loose" Heather kissed him

"I apologize for that. I didn't know he'd attack us."

"It's fine," Heather said, "I think he wants you to follow him."

Julian turned and seen the giant dwarf waving him over. He caught up with him as did the others. "What weapon do you need my King." Etri asked politely

"What's the strongest weapon you have?"

"Follow me."

Etri showed them to a giant hallway filled with molds for weapons, Hiccup couldn't see all of them but Julian was right. These weapons are far too powerful for any human to wield. The walk ended when they reached the end of the hallway, Etri then shifted a couple levers and the mechanisms are started to move to bring something big down.

"That's the plan, were going to hit him with a stone slab." Heather said jokingly

"It's a mold. A Kings weapon, meant to be the greatest in Asgard, in theory it could even summon the bifrost." Etri corrected Heather

"Does it have a name?" Julian asked

"Stormbreaker."

"So how do we make it?"

"You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star."

"Rabbit. Fire up the ship."


	21. Chapter 21

**Infinity Chapter 21 - Forge**

"Charol focus! You stop focusing and that shield breaks" Tony said

"Shut up" Charol said softly

"Cap do you think you can hold them off" Charol was trying her best to hold up the shield protecting them

"We will hold them off, Charol you take half the team and go kill that son of bitch" Steve said

Half of the Avengers gathered beside Charol, and were soon off to go fight Thanos off the island, Thanos stepped out of his ship and seen Charol over, "No!" Thanos took the bait and followed Captain Marvel. Thanos ships crashed on the far side of the island, and that's where all the vikings were standing guard ready to fight.

Stoick walked around looking at how many warriors he had gathered, it was to many to count but he soon met up with Alvin the treacherous, "Thank you for standing with us" They shook hands

"You owe me after all this" Alvin laughed

The ships that landed on Berk were opening their bay doors, hundreds of 4 armed creatures jumped out in a mad frenzy, "Steve we can help" Astrid caught up to him.

"Use your dragons friends and help us from the air, were going to need it" Steve then ordered everyone to line up and get ready to charge. Everyone complied and did as told, then out of the tree line came those creatures, they were easily outnumbered but no viking ever backed down from a fight, then Steve shouted something that the teens couldn't hear and everyone roared and ran behind him, the dragons took off and immediately followed suit. Rhodey acted quickly and dropped bombs to try and thin down their numbers, Banner was running along side his fellow avengers in some kind of armored suit, Steve then kicked it into overdrive and outpaced everyone, Astrid and Snoutlout noticed this from the air.

When the two armies met in the middle of the battle ground it was all-out brawl, the savage creatures were faster but the vikings were stronger, the teens did what they could from the air, an unlikely team up came between Steve and Stoick, they had each other's back, killing Outrider after another, "Astrid how long until Julian and Hiccup get back?" Snoutlout veered left to flame more Outriders.

"I don't know! Just keep them off our friends!" Astrid then took Stormfly in loop to avoid being grabbed by one outrider, who jumped at her.

SPACE...

"I don't think you get scientifics here, these rings are gigantic, you wanna get them moving your gonna need something a lot bigger to yank them loose" Rocket said

"Leave that to me" Julian replied

"Leave that to you? Buddy your in space, all you got is a rope and a-" Rocket was abruptly cut off when Julian swung him around violently. The teens heard Rocket screaming on their communication devices Rocket gave them, then heard Julian say, "Fire the engines!" Rocket did as told, the teens watched as they flew across the rings. Julian reached down and caught himself, then forced his legs to anchor down and came to a dead stop, the rings were moving slowly but it wasn't enough.

"More power rabbit!" Julian yelled as he strained to keep a tight grip.

CRACK

The ice holding the rings cracked and moved, very slowly the rings moved into place and the star slowly started to brighten up, then all the rings aligned perfectly and the star lit up, everyones face couldn't help but stare at the star's luminosity, "That's Nidavellir" Julian laughed uncontrollably.

The iris for the forge opened and a beam of energy from the star shot out, it connected with the area of the forge that harnessed the energy, but then the iris closed and the beam stopped, "Damn it" Etri said to himself.

"Damn it? What's damn it?" Hiccup asked

"The mechanism is crippled" Julian flung his hands up in disbelief "With the iris closed I can't heat the metal" Etri said

"How long will it take to heat it?" Julian knew what he was going to have to do

"A minute maybe more, why?" Etri looked around

"I'm going to hold it open" Julian prepared himself

"What! You can't do that it's suicide" Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing

"So is facing Thanos without that axe" Julian shot back then jumped towards the iris

Back on Earth...

Charol was shot out of the sky from a blast from the power stone, this sent the one's who couldn't fly hurdling towards the ground, lucky Tony caught them and safely out then down, then immediately went to go fight Thanos with his new Thanos-buster suit.

A fight ensued, Thanos was surprised at Stark's fighting style since their encounter, Ant-man put him on the end of Hawkeye's arrow, "Remember that move back at the airport?" Scott asked.

Hawkeye then launched his arrow, Scott jumped off and transformed in giant man, Scott delivered a massive blow to Thanos, he laughed nervously thinking he'd won, "Hey guys I did it" Scott laughed then felt something underneath his foot, then a blast from the power stone sent him on his behind, Thanos quickly regained his ground and engaged the Avengers.

Widow acted quickly and threw and stun at the mad titans feet, Hawkeye then shot and explosive arrow at the gauntlet, Iron man seen his opening tackled Thanos to the ground, but when Tony nearly blasted his face off, he teleported with the space stone. Teleport after another he attacked the Avengers, "Clint do you see what I'm seeing?" Widow watched her back

"Yup, It's a pattern" Clint was on guard

"And if it's a pattern you can figure it out" Widow smiled

"One two three four" Clint then ducked and shot and taser arrow and caught Thanos off guard

Clint then counted again and told Tony to shield himself, just in time Tony shielded himself from a blast from the power stone, "Cap get ready" Clint went back to counting.

Thanos reappeared once again, and Clint shot without looking a sticky arrow, once it connected Tony launched a gauntlet constraint on the glove, then Captain Marvel leveled Thanos into the ground with a energy blast from her hands. Now every Avenger that was present held him down, as Tony and Charol attempted to take off the gauntlet.

They so very nearly had it, when the Thanos from this universe hit both Tony and Charol off of the pinned titan, the two mad titans regained their ground, and Thanos looked at his surroundings and seen the moon, he closed his fist and blew up the moon with the power stone, and used the space stone to hurl the continent size moon rocks at the Avengers.

"Not again" Tony said

SPACE...

"All-Fathers give me strength"

"You understand boy, your about to take the full force of star, it'll kill you" Etri said

"Only if I die" Julian took deep breaths

"Yes, that's what killing you means" Etri was confused, while the others scratched their heads at that response from Julian.

The iris for the mechanism slowly opened, Julian felt the heat from the star behind him, he wanted to let go so badly to stop the pain, but he held it open, then the energy from the star launched towards the device that harnessed it, the entire forge lit up. All the circuits were streaming with power from the star, "Hold it! HOLD IT THOR!" The giant dwarf took off running.

"Just a little bit longer Julian, just a little bit longer" Heather muttered to herself

Julian was desperately holding with all his strength. He remembered how terrified his people were when they were boarded by Thanos' army, the ship couldn't outrun the massive vessel in front of him, the hostile ships surrounded them, and his forces were boarding the Statesmen. They weren't enough warriors to fight. His people cried at his feet begging for protection but he felt hopeless, because he knew they couldn't fight them off. All the cries and screams from his people echoed in his ears, that dreadful bone snap from when Thanos choked his brother to death right in front of him. Julian screamed out in pure agony.

"I can't hold it anymore..."

Suddenly the teens heard a loud noise, it turned out to be the dwarf was moving a wheel to pour the heating metal into the mold, then the energy for the star stopped and a few moments later Julian landed on the platform with the teens. Rocket landed and came rushing over to his aid, "Julian say something, say something, Julian you okay?" Rocket looked over towards Etri, "I think he's dying".

"He's needs the axe! Where is the handle? Humans help me find the handle!" Everyone scattered in a mad frenzy to find the handle

Heather sat beside Julian crying, Groot only stood a couple feet away, "Help him, please" Heather begged him.

Groot then toughened up and walked over to the two pieces, extending his arm into a branch he joined the two pieces together, he groaned in pain but powered through it, Groot then held it up and chopped off his arm, and the now newly completed stormbreaker fell towards the platform.

BANG

The axe slowly rose in the air and cracked with lighting, the teens heard the roaring thunder around them so they carefully backed up, the axe flew to Julian's hand and revived him, the teens were treated to a nice lighting show as Julian's asgardian armor formed around him.

"Everyone with me now!" Julian shouted

"Is this how you normally look?" Sigrunn couldn't help but smile, Heather was now glaring at Sigrunn but she didn't notice.

"More or less." Julian responded

"It's a good look."

Everyone grabbed a weapon and raced over to Julian,"Where are we headed?" Hiccup asked

"Earth," Julian replied "Everyone hand on tight.", Julian grabbed Heather and held her close, he then held up his new weapon, and they were lifted off their feet and were speeding through space.


	22. Chapter 22

**Infinity Chapter 22 - King of Asgard**

The batte on Berk was still raging, hundreds of Outriders poured out of their ships, Steve and Stoick got separated, Rhodey was knocked out of the sky by a mid-air collision with Snoutlout, who himself was trying to avoid the jumping four armed creatures trying to eat him. Banner tried his best to hulk out, "Hulk c'mon we need you" He got no answer, then proceeded to try and help, Banner was overwhelmed and collapsed to the ground.

"They're to many of them!" Banner screamed thinking he was about to die

Astrid seen this and tried to help but she herself was knocked out of the air, by jumping outriders who wanted her dead, "Hiccup!" Astrids screams then were drowned.

Every avenger was down, Stoick was forced to fall back, the army of outriders cut down any viking that tried to stop them with pure numbers, Stoick was going to call a full retreat. Suddenly a light broke through the clouds and connected with the ground, Fishlegs and the rest of the teens who weren't currently busy seen this and immediately knew what was about to happen, a moment later something came swirling out, nobody could tell what it was.

The mystical object was flying across the battle field at break neck speeds and cutting down outrider after another with lighting strikes, it managed to free Astrid, and not a moment to soon it also freed Banner and Steve who were about to get eaten, then the weapon did a sharp turn back towards the beam of light that broke through the clouds. The light beam of light stopped and the weapon connected with Julian's hand and revealed himself, along with the others who were armed to the teeth, ready for battle.

Steve was relieved, Rhodey cheered on, Stoick and the rest of the viking army were completely lost for words, but Banner reaction was the best.

"Ah ha! You guys are so screwed now!" Banner laughed hysterically

Everyone cheered in excitement as the group slowly started walking towards the enemy, "Bring me THANOS!" Julian shouted, and ran towards the invaders alone.

Heather, Hiccup, and the others went charging into battle with their leader doing their best battle crys, everyone watched as Julian leaped into the clouds, the sky darkened as his lighting formed around him, he prepared himself and slammed stormbreaker into the ground with all his might.

 ** _SLAM_**

The explosion was the biggest anyone had ever seen, the lighting only made things better. Heather and Hiccup knew Julian was strong, but not anywhere near the amount of strength he just displayed, single handedly taking out most of the invasion force. That thought quickly swept away as they were needed in battle, Julian went ahead all by himself to fight the invaders.

"Where's he going?!" Thuggory had to shout just get Heather to hear him a little bit

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Heather smiled at that thought then continued to blast some more aliens

Back with the other avengers...

"Everyone get up! We still have a fight to finish" Tony rallied the others

Charol was in the middle of a fight, while the other Thanos brought his black order, the avengers who down got back up and tried their best to fight. Thanos fired a blast from the power stone, Charol meet it with her energy blast, the balance of power shifted in Thanos favor but Tony quickly got his attention off her, Tony fired his nano-missles and only got Thanos angrier.

Hawkeye, Widow, and Nebula were fighting the other Thanos, Cull Obsidian was taken down rather quickly by Scott and Nebula, but he had trouble fighting the other Thanos who punched him in the chest, which knocked him over and he landed on an wide area with trees. The avengers took down the members of the black order with varying difficulty but they would run into problems with the other Thanos, he was younger and faster, but lacked the strength of older Thanos with the gauntlet.

Grabbing Widow by the head and throwing her away like a tiny rock, Scott caught her just in time before she hit the ground, Hawkeye tried his best to hit the younger Thanos, but couldn't because he was afraid he'd hit Nebula, he seen his chance and fired. The arrow connected with it's target and electrocuted Thanos, Nebula took her chance and killed him, the Thanos with the gauntlet seen this, "You were weak, such a disappointment" He said to himself.

Thanos wasn't looking to kill them, he had one target and he was no where near him, he quickly focused on the task at hand, taking the avengers out of the fight, the one's who didn't have powers were quickly pushed aside, but he'd have trouble subduing Stark and this Captain Marvel.

Stark gave a better fight than last time, matching Thanos and his strength in the battle, but a shield from the space stone gave him the advantage and he phased Stark through him, and blasted him with the power stone. Stark was down for the count now only Captain Marvel and Thanos were left standing, Thanos launched yet another blast from the power stone, Charol absorbed the energy and redirected back at Thanos.

"Ain't so tough without the other stones are you?" Charol over estimated herself

Thanos took a knee and wiped the blood from his face, "All that for a drop of blood" He smiled and got back up.

Back on Berk...

Steve made his way across the battle field to greet his old friend, albeit with some difficulty. Rocket and Gobber had an unlikely team-up, "Ah! Come and get some space dogs!" Rocket was enjoying this.

Gobber picked him up and swung his hammer with he swung his raccoon friend in the other, "How much the arm?" Rocket asked as if this was a question he'd asked before.

"Not currently in the market my friend" Gobber replied

"Okay, how about the leg?" Rocket gestured towards it

Gobber looked disgusted and walked away, "Oh I'll get that leg" Rocket laughed by himself

Hiccup had a moment of clarity, and recognized a familiar sight in the sky, it was Toothless and Buster! Hiccup smiled and shouted for his dragon to help him, when Toothless and Buster started climbing in height, Hiccup knew to get out of the way, everyone heard the whistling sound of the night fury's, "Get down!" Gobber jumped in a crater.

The night fury's had apparently brought hundreds of dragons with them, each varying in colour but they filled the sky, they all took aim and fired, then proceeded to swoop down and tear the outriders apart. Toothless landed next to his bestfriend, "Hey bud I missed you," Hiccup hugged his dragon "We can go flying later I promise, but do you think you can help us out?"

The dragon snarled, offended that his bestfriend might question his abilities, then the dragon roared and all the dragons rallied around him and started doing attack runs. Steve managed to meet up with Julian, who himself was effortlessly taking down outriders by himself, "You look younger?" Steve asked.

"You look older, but I've noticed you copied my haircut" Julian and Steve shared a laugh and hugged each other

Not soon after Buster landed next to Julian, bouncing in excitement he tackled Julian to the ground, "Nice to see you too" Julian got back to his feet.

Steve looked confused at the scene, "Where are my manners, this is my good friend dragon" Julian held up his axe and pointed at Buster

The dragon roared in excitement, "I am Steve Rogers" Steve put his hand his chest to signify that, the dragon then licked Steve who laughed

"Shall we?" Julian gestured that they were still in the middle of a battle, Steve nodded and they went charging into battle once more.

Heather had managed to find Astrid and the teens admist all the choas, "Hey you guys, how you holding up?" Heather then cut down another outrider

"You and your boyfriend have some timing!" Astrid hugged Heather "Did anything happen with Hiccup and that other shield maiden?" Astrid privately asked

"You ask about this now?" Heather jumped over Astrid to shot an outrider flanking them, "If anything she's starting to get on my nerve" Heather whispered back

"Good to have you back" Astrid hugged her friend once more

"Can we focus please? I rather not get eaten today" Fishlegs pleaded

Heather and Astrid shrugged and went back into battle, after some time passed Thanos had used the space to travel back to Berk, and started devastating the viking army, but when he arrived his army was falling back, somewhere across the battle field Julian noticed this and wasn't going to allow it. The one power Heather and Hiccup didn't know Julian had, was the ability to fly seamlessly through the air, he took off flew towards the alien ships, he flew straight threw the ship itself causing it to blow up. Vikings cheered as he flew towards the others to destroy them, the dragons tried their best to help.

"What a waste" Thanos shook his head in disbelief

After delivering more crushing blows to the vikings standing in his way, he seen a group of people fighting in a circle, the group consisted of a three members he recognized. The man who above all odds managed to hold him back for a moment, a man who wore a gray suit of armor from Tony Stark, and the green one loki called 'Hulk', the others he didn't recognize were the young people, one had black hair, the two others had blonde, and the others didn't really catch his attention.

But they worked together like a well oiled machine, he would soon change that. He battled the hulk again who put up a better fight than before, easily took down the others, and the only person left standing was Steve Rogers, who himself was struggling to stand.

"As long as one man stands against you Thanos, you'll never be able to claim victory," Steve put his hands up to defend himself "I can do this all day"

"Noble sentiments from who is about to die" Thanos said

"I've lived my life by those sentiments, they're well worth dying f-" Steve dodged a punch by Thanos but felt something grab his ankles

"Then die you shall!" Thanos went for the killing blow, but Steve held up his shield to block it

Thanos shattered his shield with his punch, "Thanos is always pleased to honor such a request" Thanos sent Steve through the air with that devastating hit

When Steve hit the ground his backpack opened up, Thanos recognized some familiar glowing stones spread from the bag Steve had clipped to his belt, Thanos walked over and picked them up. Heather seen this but didn't have the strength to get up, all hope was lost and she thought this was it, "I'm sorry Julian..." Heather rolled over to look at the sky.

In all admist the choas, she felt alone, the dragons covered the sky, vikings were fighting the last of the invaders, Julian was flying around destroying their ships, but somehow she felt alone. This is it she thought to herself, she regretted most of her life, all the lies, all the deceptions. But her new friends and home made her feel good on the inside, but Julian made her like the best person in the world.

She took a deep breath and looked at the sky again, then out of nowhere lighting struck across the sky and hit Thanos after he finished adding the final stone into his gauntlet, the lighting hit him and sent him crashing into the ground, he quickly got back up and fired a full energy blast from the now completed gauntlet. Julian took aim then threw stormbreaker with all his strength to meet the energy blast, the axe cut down through the blast almost to easily. Heather looked on as the forces collided, but one was the clearly going to win, she smiled.

His aim struck true and struck Thanos in the middle of the chest. Every avenger, every viking couldn't even make him bleed, and somehow Julian barely breaks a sweat and brings him to his knees. Julian landed shortly after, and walked towards the man who caused him so much pain, in that moment nothing mattered but causing Thanos the pain he caused him.

"I told you," Julian's eyes filled with rage "You'd die for that"

Julian pushed the axe deeper into Thanos chest, the mad titan screamed in pain every second. Thanos struggled to stay awake, he reached and put a hand on Julian's chest and tried to speak, he muttered some words Julian couldn't hear, the mad titan very slowly smiled and looked at Julian, with energy he had left he raised his hand, "You should have gone for head"

"NO-"


	23. Chapter 23

**Infinity Chapter 23 (Epilogue) - Family**

"I had that" Julian glared back at Heather

"Oh really? Right as he was about to snap his fingers" Heather said while limping towards him

"Maybe not, but that's why I have you" Julian caught her as she fell, he moved the hair from her face and kissed her, she didn't expect it but she went along with it

"It's over.. it's really over," Julian looked over the gauntlet, he layed Heather down gently and walked over and picked it up, the gauntlet adjusted to hand size. He looked at the gauntlet, the full power of the infinity gauntlet in his hand, he closed his fist and replaced the moon, fixed Berk a new, and gave Steve his shield back.

Julian ran over to help Steve and the teens up, shortly after Charol arrived with the other avengers, Julian explained how he beat Thanos and gloated a bit, he earned it. Every viking cheered as they had been victorious, they held their ground but Julian had mostly done all the work. The avengers gathered everyone from their universe, and made a quick trip through the quantum realm, "That's going to take some getting used to" Julian shook his head trying to adjust.

"Your telling me that? We jumped from so many universes I can't even count them all" Tony burst out "We seen some weird places"

"Glad to see you to Stark" Julian gave him a big hug "I got your joke that you hid on the quinjet"

Tony and Julian shared a laugh, but then Steve cleared his throat loud and clear, "Oh yes I almost forgot" Julian raised his hand and snapped his fingers

The gauntlet didn't explode this time, instead of whipping out everyone, Julian had brought them back. Slowly appearing into reality, everyone of the avengers that faded away came back, "Mr. Stark? Is that you?" A voice called out, Tony turned to see Peter was back, he hugged him immediately.

"Aunt May, she's not mad at me right?" Peter asked politely

"That should be the least of your worries kid," Tony said "Although I don't know if she will continue to let you be an avenger"

Peter cried tears of joy and continued their hug, the others avengers meet up with their friends, Bucky came back and had a reunion with Steve, the Guardians returned and greeted Rocket and Groot who told them everything. The Vision was now back and he had his reunion with Wanda, the girl who can move stuff with her mind had a reunion with her brother, the wizard returned and thanked Julian, a man dressed in a cat suit walked over and spoke with Steve, some other avengers returned that Julian didn't know but he greeted them anyway, and reminded them that he was a founding member of the team. All seemed well and good but Julian felt out of place, then a familiar voice called his name from behind him, he turned around and seen his brother walking towards him.

Julian ran over to his brother and hugged him immediately, "I've missed you so much brother" Julian let out a few tears.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again" Loki replied but he hid his tears

He didn't know what it was but he felt an overwhelming feeling to smile, he turned and seen the avengers on the offensive against him.

"Oh yeah I forgot, my brother is on our side now, so lay down your arms. He is deeply sorry about New York" The avengers nodded in approval but kept their guard up. Julian talked with Loki quietly, and turned to head towards the quantum tunnel.

"Hey Thor where you headed?" Rocket called out

"I have to get back" Julian said

"Why? We won" Steve asked confused

Julian explained why he couldn't leave Berk, he was needed there, but mostly he couldn't leave Heather. After a night of partying and enjoying some drinks the team passed out drunk later that night but not before some events, Clint and Hulk played with Scott while he was small, Widow, Gamora and Charol had girl talk, Peter and Quill were discussing a film called footloose, that one left Julian confused. Steve and Tony played a very serious game of chess, eventually after everyone they invited left, the after party began. It was just the Avengers and the Guardians enjoying their company and victory, and just like old times Julian used the gauntlet to bring his mighty hammer Mjolnir back to see who could lift it, everyone gave it their best but ultimately Steve was worthy to lift it.

Everyone shared laughs and Julian let Steve keep Mjolnir, because he had a better weapon, then soon everyone passed out drunk, Julian took this time and cleaned the place up. His father once called him greedy, vain, and cruel, if only he could see him now, but since Steve can't get drunk he helped him, while they were cleaning up Steve asked a serious question.

"Are you leaving only because of that girl?" Steve asked quietly

"Yes of course, for once in my life I'm ready to retire," Julian said "I'm still going to fight but right now I just want to focus on me and her, and eventually our family"

Steve's face lit up, "Congratulations my old friend, you know it's too bad we gotta get old"

"Your calling yourself old?" Julian laughed at that and explained his age before the snap

"Really? You looked great" Steve exclaimed

Steve eventually fell asleep, Julian found his bedroom and slept, it was weird sleeping in a bed alone without Heather. He woke up mid afternoon because Vision phased through a wall and thanked him, Julian and Vision talked for a while but eventually he walked out to discover everyone was still sound asleep, Julian went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, he seen what he liked and decided to cook a breakfast Stark had showed him so many years ago.

It consisted of something called eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and many others. He ended up throwing in some asgardian food with the gauntlet, as he set the plates out with the cutlery the others awoke, "Ah looks like everyone is awake finally" Julian half smiled.

Everyone was drawn to the table by the delicious smell of what Thor had cooked, "This smells amazing" Gamora said

"Where did you learn to cook so good?" Quill asked while eagerly waiting for Julian to hand him his food

"They taught it on Asgard it was a compulsory" Julian finally had at all the plates filled "Alright let's eat"

Everyone enjoyed the meal he cooked, yet again everyone shared laughs and more stories, Julian was the center of attention due to having the most epic journey of all, training his own dragon, forging stormbreaker, and so much more. When breakfast was done the guardians said their goodbye's and asked Julian to use the gauntlet to create another ship for them, he complied and gave them their ship back, he waved goodbye and they took off.

"What are we going to do with the gauntlet?" Widow turned to Steve

"The stones have to kept as far away as possible" Steve replied

Tony separated the stones from the gauntlet, he kept the space stone at the avengers facility for safe keeping, but also give the world a safe unlimited energy source, Julian left the stones up to stark while he prepared for his journey back, they slowly walked down to the room that held the quantum tunnel, "But if you put the hammer in an elevator" Steve looked down at the ground smiling

"It would still go up" Tony pointed out

"Elevator's not worthy" Steve laughed

"I'm going to miss you my friends" Julian looked at them both

"Not if you don't leave" Tony said

"I'll always visit but I am needed back on Berk, Heather needs me, and I need her"

They said there goodbyes and as Julian and Loki turned to enter the tunnel, he heard Tony "I left you a surprise back on Berk".

Julian looked surprised but gave both hugs and waved goodbye, he got his que to step into the quantum tunnel and he was soon shrinking down, a series of bright lights flashed and he realized he was back on Berk.

But he wasn't in the town, he was in the cove where Hiccup had befriended Toothless, he and his brother climbed out and walked through the woods, the walk back was quiet, "So what's this place like?" Loki looked over at his brother

"Your going to love it" Julian replied, "You might even get a chance to train your own dragon"

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet" Loki liked the sound of his own dragon

Julian last use of the gauntlet was his helmet he used long ago, he wanted to make a good impression, but mostly to impress Heather, "Hm. Nice feathers" Loki said

"Starting this again I see, as I recall your helmet made you look like cow" Julian replied

"I was being sincere" Loki turned to his brother to show it

"You are incapable of sincerity" Julian shot back

"Am I" Loki felt offended but felt like laughing

"Yes without a doubt" Julian nodded his head solemnly

"You know, it would have never crossed my mind that you would be the greatest brother I could have ever asked for. I know I've done a lot of questionable things in my past, and I admit I was envious of you from the beginning, I thought you'd make a terrible king, I see now I was wrong, and I am terribly sorry. But never doubt that I will always love you, no matter what" Loki shead a tear because he spoke from his heart

"I've missed you brother" Julian wiped the tear from his eye

"I've missed you too" Loki hugged his brother tight

"Now give us a kiss" Loki remembered the joke that made them laugh so long ago

"Stop it" Julian laughed along

They continued walking through the woods, when they broke the tree line Julian was recognized instantly, the entire town thanked him for saving them and bringing along his team, not soon after he was greeted by his bestfriend Hiccup and the teens, he was glad to see them and introduced them to his brother but he wanted to see another person desperately. After looking throughout the crowd that had gathered, he seen Heather stepping out from their guest house, "Heather!" Julian cried out

Heather's was overwhelmed with joy and ran towards Julian, she wouldn't tackle him to ground this time since he was prepared, she hugged him quite hard but she tried her best to hold back the tears, "I thought you left me, I promised I wouldn't cry, okay maybe a little" Heather sniffle and kissed Julian

Julian cried a little bit also she noticed, "I'll never leave you as long as I live" Julian hugged her tight.

Heather smiled, "Your friend left us a gift, I can't unlock it because it's only unlockable by you"

Julian looked over her shoulder and seen the house, Tony somehow managed to come back undetected and leave this here, Julian introduced Berk to his brother, the crowd welcomed him and disappeared, Julian approached his new gift, it required a hand print and voice activation.

"Welcome, voice activation required" That voice sounded familiar, it was Jarvis!

"Jarvis? Is that you buddy?" Julian couldn't believe it

"Yes sir, it is indeed me Jarvis, now if you may please. Voice activation required"

"Oh right, uhhh Thor" Julian overestimated himself

"Acess denied"

"Um.. Thor, Son of Odin" Julian said

"Acess denied"

"God of Thunder" This has to be the one Julian thought to himself

"Acess denied"

"Strongest Avenger"

"Acess denied"

"STRONGEST AVENGER!" Julian was getting frustrated now but he could hear Heather laughing

"Access denied"

Loki looked grew tired from waiting while Heather couldn't stop giggling,"I'm trying my best Loki. Damn it Heather! Stop laughing" Julian sighed and realized the answer, "Damn you Stark, Pointbreak"

"Welcome, Pointbreak"

Heather stared in awe while Julian laughed in excitement, they walked in and seen the surprise Tony had left them, a state to art house designed by Stark, it had a kitchen, living room, and all the other surprises, it looked like the avengers facility but in a house. Heather instantly loved her new home, although the man in the ceiling who Julian called 'Jarvis' would take some getting used to. Most of the people of Berk were jealous but then soon realized Mr. Stark left them gifts too, "This is perfect" Julian said to Heather

"Perfect place for us" Heather leaned on his shoulder

The sun was beginning to set, they sat hand in hand and watched the sunset. They enjoyed the silence for a minute, it was disturbed when a familiar dragon land on the roof, Loki took this as his cue to leave, he thought maybe he'd meet the neighbors, or go meet the dragons his brother talked about. "Hey can I ask you something?" Julian looked into her soft green eyes for what seemed like an eternity

"Of course" Heather knew what he was going to ask

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so nervous, will you uh-" Julian laughed nervously "Um...Will you marry me?" Julian said half smiling

"Yes!" Heather answered immediately and hugged him, "It was always a yes, all you had to do was ask"

Heather and Julian shared a kiss and watched the sunset, and they both enjoyed the feeling that the world was about to have little superheros running around. An hour went by and Heather went to join the rest of their friends at the mead hall for supper, Julian stayed behind for a talk with his brother.

"Hey Heather where's Thor?" Loki felt awkward talking to her

"He said he needed a moment," Heather looked back at the house "He's in the house if you need him" Heather then ran towards Astrid to walk together

Loki approached the house casually, then went to unlock the door but to his surprise it was locked, "Um what was his name again?" Loki thought for moment but couldn't remember for the life of him "Uh may I come in please?"

"Voice activation required"

"Loki"

"Access denied"

"Um... Reindeer"

"Access denied"

"You always have to make things difficult don't you Stark," Loki thought long and hard then remembered way back to their first encounter "Rock of Ages"

"Welcome, Rock of Ages"

Loki laughed then walked in, to his surprise the place was actually clean! He looked around at the place impressed at Stark's luxury gift for his brother, he made his way around the house but didn't find his brother on the 1st floor, he made upstairs and found his brother looking in the mirror. He put back on his eye patch.

"It suits you" Loki seen the resemblance perfectly

"You know maybe your not so bad after all brother," Julian replied

"Maybe not" Loki felt the overwhelming feeling to smile but kept cool

"Thank you... For everything," Julian smiled "You know if you were here I might even give you a hug" Julian tossed the cap for his drink at his brother, not to his surprise he caught it.

"I'm here" Loki let go of the feeling and smiled

Julian's heart filled with joy and he walked over to his beloved brother and hugged him, the hug was the 2nd greatest thing he felt since he arrived on Berk. 1st obviously being Heather's kiss. Julian felt like crying but kept it together.

"It's okay to cry brother," Loki said,"I'm just glad to have you back."

"You really are the best brother." Julian let a little tear drop

Timeline in the lives of Julian and Heather

00: Hiccup Horrendous Haddack III is born to Stoick and Valka.

01: Heather is born to the Ketilsson family of Fetje island, their first and only child.

02: Valka is taken away during a dragon raid is assumed dead.

15: Hiccup meets Julian, wins dragon training, and slays the Red Death with the help of Julian.

16: Hiccup is engaged to Astrid, and Julian ventures to Nidavellir and forges Stormbreaker, the main story ends here.

17: Hiccup and Astrid marry, Julian and Heather are engaged, the dragons leave during Snoggletog that year, and the two night fury's come back with mates and children.

18: Astrid bears Hiccup a son, Astrid let's Hiccup name him, he names his son Eirik. Heather and Julian are finally married.

19: Heather gives birth to twins, Heather decides to let Julian name their daughter, her name is ultimately settled upon Torunn Thorson. The boy is named Magi Thorson, Magni meaning mighty.

20: Buster and his mate have more night fury's during snoggletog, this time he came back with twins, the first ever twin baby night fury's, Toothless comes back with a daughter.

22: Astrid bears Hiccup a daughter, she names her Edda after her grandmother.

23: Heather bears twins again, but is badly injured during child birth, Julian doesn't chance it with Gothi, so he takes her back to his Earth and Stark injects an experimental super soldier serum in her body, it saves her life and a added bonus is she'll live way longer. The names boys are Thor and Loki.

25: Hiccup's mother returns, found in a hidden dragon island while Julian and Hiccup were on a exploration flight. After some heart felt moments Hiccup reunites with his mother and she welcomed back into the family.

26: Heather is kidnapped, Julian races moves heaven and earth ti find her, after weeks of searching he finds that Drago Buldvist kidnapped her. Julian slays his aphla dragon, and gets Heather back. Astrid bears Hiccup yet another daughter, her name is Eyvor.

30: Torunn and Magni train the twin night fury's

35: Hiccup's son is engaged to Torunn.

36: Hiccup's son marries Torunn, but the wedding is cut short due to a raid, Torrun and Magni really live up to their father's reputation and repeal the attack singlehandly.

37: Torunn gives birth to her first child, he is named Bor after his great-grandfather.

38: Torunn and Magni start to learn how to use their powers, and accidentally blow up the guest house on Berk.

43: Stoick steps down as chief due to declining health and age, Hiccup is declared chief of Berk.

45: Julian travels to Nidavellir with his oldest children to forge them their asgardian weapons, Torunn is gifted the axe Jarnbjorn, while Magi is gifted the mystical staff Gungnir.

47: Julian gifts Thor the mighty war hammer Mjolnir, Loki is gifted the Arcstrider, an asgardian staff with the power of a star.

49: Julian banishes Thor to the MCU Earth, Thor learns humility from the Avengers. Steve gives him some life lessons and mentors him.

50: Thor returns home, Julian welcomes his son back but he has a flashback of when his father banished him, he relishes in the thought and thanks his father.

51: Torunn and Magni join The Guardians Of The Galaxy, Torunn lives her new job, but Magni has trouble adjusting to his new team, but ends up going along anyway.

52: Julian takes his grandson on a journey of self discovery, they travel to a distant planet and get accidentally lost, and are left stranded, they're discovered by Heather and Stark who find them a couple weeks later. Julian and Bor weren't scared at all, they were rather bummed out about being discovered, but their adventure came to a close.

53: Torunn travels with her son to Nidavellir, and he is given the enchanted sword, known as Raze Lighter.

54: Julian's sons Thor and Loki join the Avengers, and they fit in rather quickly, Stark gives them a couple new upgrades. Heather is given an Iron Man armor for her birthday.

?:? Julian and Heather really do live happily ever after.

The End

A/N This story turned out pretty well, this ending was nowhere near what I originally had planned but I like the outcome, perhaps I'll consider an alternate ending but so far I like the way the story is, leave your thoughts and comments for me to read!


	24. Eternity Chapter 1

**Eternity Chaper 1**

 ** _A/N This is the sequel to Infinity, I really don't know where I'm going with this story but I have a feeling it'll be something good. Again I haven't thanked everyone enough for all the views, you guys are amazing._**

 ** _4 Years later_**

The whistle was recognizable anywhere, the rising sound of a night Fury at full speed. Julian and Buster were flying past the speed of sound. Being King of Asgard and technically the new All-Father, nets Julian the dark magic from the past All-Fathers, so he decided to help out his dragon and gift him some new abilities, after all he's the first friend he made when he arrived on Berk.

The two raced across the Atlantic ocean at unimaginable speeds, Buster even without the magic Julian granted him was already fast but not as fast as Toothless. Julian held stormbreaker out in front of him trying out do his dragon but they were both in a stalemate. They both did countless barrel rolls and figure 8's. Slowly he turned his head and nodded to Buster, then with a swift action he did another barrel roll and landed safely on Buster's saddle.

"This is amazing!" Julian couldn't help the feeling and threw up his arms

His dragon rumbled, clearly Buster was also enjoying it. The two flew through the sky passing the clouds like a speeding bullet, Buster wanted to test how high he could fly, with that thought he flapped upwards. Julian was caught off guard and his head whipped back. Julian shook it off and looked down, this was the highest a dragon has ever been, even higher than those giant winged dragons who cut trees with their momentum. He always forgot their names but recognized them anywhere.

"What do you think Buster? Wanna give this another shot or are you going lose again?" Buster dragon snarled at him "C'mon it'll fun."

Julian unhooked the safety clips and stood tall, then jumped off in fashion, Buster followed suit and was close behind in a dive bomb. His dragon caught up to him and let his tongue out, anybody watching them would have seen that they both broke the sound barrier. Then Julian swiftly flew over to Buster and onto his saddle, moments before they were about to hit the ocean, Buster pulled out of the dive and gradually flew up, the momentum carried them even further.

That amount of pressure would have crushed a normal human, but he was a living god so it didn't phase him in the slightest. Finally their speed slowed down as Buster wanted to glide, Julian wasn't really paying attention to their surroundings, they were over a massive piece of land. This didn't look like anything he recognized, as he looked ahead he seen giant mountains, with trees as far as the eye could see.

"I think we just discovered a new continent Buster" Julian turned around and continued to fly around, when Buster was getting tired he ordered for Buster to land in a clearing in the trees. Julian dismounted and took a look around, this was like nothing he'd ever seen but it felt oddly familiar, he recognized the trees and some land formations, it was almost like he was there but had never been there to begin with. Then it hit him like a rock on back of the head, literally.

"Ouch," Julian turned and seen Buster smiling "Oh boo woo you big baby."

Buster took offense to that comment and tackled Julian to the ground, the two wrestled on the ground. The moment was cut short when Julian looked up and seen people looking at him, they carried spears and bow and arrows, but had clothing like that of animal hide. They spoke to him.

"Greetings stranger." The man with a feathered head dress spoke out, this man must be the leader Julian noted

"Hello," Julian smiled and waved at them

"Who are you and why are you on our land?"

"I was flying around and got lost," Julian replied "I meant no disrespect."

"Well alright then follow us," The man gestured for him to walk beside him "We'll get you all sorted out."

"Thank you," Julian said "Alright bud let's follow them and don't scare anyone, we want to make a good impression."

The dragon rumbled quietly and followed close behind, Julian caught up with the leader. The man turned to him and stated his position.

"I am the Chief," He gestured to himself "And this is my tribe."

Julian looked around at the people, they had houses but they were much different than Berk and her Vikings. The people were going about their day, they didn't seen to notice their chief and a stranger. Julian whispered his name into the chiefs ears. Then the chief spoke out loud like Stoick and called everyone over.

"Everyone.. This is Julian -or what was the other one," He conferred quietly with Julian, "Thor"

Everyone was super polite and greeted him, Julian liked these people. The people had all sorts of questions, like the asgardian armor he wore, the reason for the eye patch, and his friend Buster. The dragon was overwhelmed with the little kids trying to pet him, Julian laughed and call his dragon over, carefully without trying squish the little ones he ambled his way over.

"By the way this is my very good friend," Julian pointed the large black dragon "Buster"

The chief walked over and greeted Buster, Julian watched as they continued to he amazed at Buster, then he remembered he left Stormbreaker in the clearing. He raised his hand and moments later the axe came flying out from the clearing and into Julian's hand, everyone jumped in excitement and asked him to do it again. The night was very entertaining, songs were sung, stories were told, and everyone just had a good time, the food the was best part of it all. Berk had okay food standards but these people knew how to cook, he enjoyed every second of it, the highlight of the night was when Julian reached his hand in the sky and summoned his lighting. The people were speechless as the lighting cracked around him, even better was when they looked at his axe, the signature flaming blue always looked awesome.

Julian wasn't going to spend the night since he needed to get back to Berk, but he promised he returned and visit them once in a while. The flight back home was even better, Julian had time to draw picture of the land so he could show Heather back home, the trees, the massive lakes, everything was so beautiful. It looked like Berk but ×10 better, he would love to live here and enjoy the sunrise through the mountains every morning. The people were also much nicer than anyone citizen on Berk or in Rome, although he had a new found respect the warriors of Sparta.

While he was drawing the picture, Buster wandered off into the dense forest. The dragon had sensed something familiar nearby, Julian quickly followed behind staying quiet. Buster stumbled through some bushes and wandered into a nearby ravine. The light breached through most of the trees but it did little to help to see down into the ravine itself, Julian did his signature superhero landing beside Buster, the dragon wasn't phased at all, he was sniffing in the general direction of a darkened part of the ravine. Slowly 8 figures started to approach them, they oddly looked like Buster.

"Hang on a minute," Julian said "Oh my god your not the only one."

Julian watched as the 8 Night Furies surrounded them, most of them happened to look identical to Toothless. Except for the last two, one was black and had a gold streak going down each side from head to tail, this night fury didn't have green eyes like the rest, it had glowing orange eyes with a touch of yellow. The other was all white with blue eyes and had shorter ears, both were absolutely gorgeous to look at but the one with orange eyes looked very intimidating.

Buster and the scary looking dragon circled each other, they sniffed at each other from a distance, Julian was pretty sure this was female night fury, since this one also had smaller ears but also small in comparison to Buster. Julian watched as they continuously circled each other, then they did something he didn't expect, they interlocked their tails and got real close. Julian looked away to give his friend some much needed privacy, after they were done Buster waddled beside him and did a series of roars, that must've meant Buster was introducing me, interesting Julian thought to himself. The dragons looked back and forth seemingly confused, the orange eyed night fury approached Julian slowly and snarled, Julian held up his hands up to show he meant no harm, the dragon circled him and sniffed him. The Night Fury then regurgitated half a fish then bugged it over to him. He already knew what he had to do so he went along with it. The orange eyed dragon nodded in approval and walked back to join the rest of the dragons, Julian looked up at the sky to check how much sunlight he had, the sun was getting ready to go down.

"Alright Buster it's getting late I think we outta head home," Julian said "I promise we'll come back." Buster was hesitant but then leaned down for Julian to climb aboard, Julian waved goodbye.

Ever since Thanos was killed, Berk prospered. There was finally peace, the viking culture was always about war but Berk was turning into something different, one such example were the peace with dragons, and who could forget the futuristic houses and technological advancements Stark gifted them, and the magic belt he was gifted by Stark on his visit to Earth for holidays. Although Julian had trouble adjusting to the new lifestyle, he was trying his best, his life was always about the heat of combat and fighting, always trying his best outdo what he did yesterday, now he could finally relax and take a break. It felt weird. He was banished by father because of his dumb actions, then the invasion of Earth by his brother, and stopping the global extinction of Earth from a killer robot, it seemed there was always something to fight. Now there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not that it's bad in anyway, it just felt awkward getting up in the morning knowing that it's actually peaceful outside, and that he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He arrived home late that night.

"Good morning. It's 9 a.m. in Berk. The weather is 73 degrees with scattered clouds-" Jarvis went on but his words were tuned out from Heather

Heather's dream was cut short, she was still trying to get used to hearing the man in the ceilings voice every morning. Julian called him an "AI" but after many tries, he just gave up on trying to explain why Jarvis doesn't have a body. Heather sat up stretched out her arms and yawned, she looked over on the other side of the bed, Julian wasn't there but she could music playing downstairs, she smiled and got dressed.

"Hey Jarvis, how's your morning going?" Heather asked

"Going very well Miss Ketilsson."

"Jarvis what did I tell you about calling me by my last name."

"I apologize Mise Keltilsson, Mr. Stark programmed me to be this way." Jarvis somehow fit so much emotion into words even though he was formless

"Well just lay off it will you please? Just call me Heather from now on. Um by any chance do you know where Julian is?"

"Very well Heather, Pointbreak is downstairs in the kitchen, he arrived late last night."

"Thanks J."

Heather made her way downstairs, not to her surprise Julian was blasting music and cooking something delicious. Loki was on the couch holding something in his hands and watching the TV closely, with a weird device on his head, then she remembered that Stark gave them gifts from the future so she assumed it was normal. She made her way to the kitchen, Julian was enjoying the music, he was singing along with the music and clearly exaggerating it. She shrugged her shoulders and joined him, they sang for the duration of the song then she finally seen what he was cooking, it looked totally different then what see was used to but she liked it.

"What are you cooking?" Heather rested her elbow on the counter top and looked him the eyes

"A little something Stark showed me. You might even like it." Julian resumed to his cooking

"You know I'm also a good cook" Heather looked his shoulder

"I don't doubt it," Julian turned to look at her "I just want you to be happy"

"I'll always be happy because I have you" Heather leaned in and kissed him

Julian didn't try to fight it, his brother looked over and scuffed at them wishing he wasn't in this awkward situation. Eventually Julian set up the table and everyone gathered around, Hiccup and Astrid joined later joined them, they all sat around the table and enjoyed each others company. Loki and Julian told stories of their past and the group loved it, a highlight was the time Loki turned Julian into a frog.

"Where'd you go yesterday?" Astrid asked while her face was stuffed

"I went on a little adventure," Julian took out the drawing "I met these amazing people over on a new land I discovered"

Everyone looked at the picture, "They're very much like us" Julian added "They sing songs every night and they just go about their day"

"But one more thing," Julian said "I don't Toothless and Buster are not the only Night Furies left"

"What do you mean?" That sparked Hiccup's interest

"While I was out there," Julian pulled out a device and a hologram of the dragons he discovered popped up, "I met some pretty strange creatures" It was met with mixed reactions to say the least.

"We have to visit and see this new land your talking about" Loki said

"How about tomorrow?"

The group agreed in unison, "It's going to be quite a long flight since your dragons aren't as fast as me and Buster" The group dismayed that claim and laughed. Once they finished eating they headed over to the dragon training ring, the rest of the teens were waiting patiently for their friends to arrive.

"Finally" Snoutlout scowled

Julian shrugged his shoulders and the meeting they had every week took place. Astrid went over the usual, the status of the marines (Sea Riders), they needed more riders to train. She went over a fish problem, the fishing boats weren't coming back with any catches, that meant no food for the dragons and that meant looking for a new food source while they sorted out this issue.

"Anything else?" Hiccup asked politely

"Yes a couple more things and we should be good" Astrid said firmly while looking at Julian

"Oh yeah right" Julian then fumbled around with the device and displayed the hologram

The reactions to the new Night Furies were surprisingly good. Snoutlout quickly glanced but didn't care, the twins weren't even listening, Sigrunn was paying close attention as usual, and Fishlegs was overjoyed. After he answered some questions from the group, Astrid finally took over and got them back on track. She skimmed over the other small problems, and that was it, the meeting was over. Everyone had their duties and patrols to be on, Julian met up with Hiccup shortly after the meeting. He asked about Snoggletog.

"Hey Hiccup, don't dragons go somewhere during Snogg-whatever?" Julian said

"It's called Snoggletog, but yes to answer to question they go to an island to have their hatchlings," Hiccup remembered last year's Snoggletog "You'd know if you didn't invite us all to celebrate Christmas on your Earth with the rest of your team"

"Oh yes I can't forget that," Julian pictured all of them eating at a giant table again "If I remember correctly you accepted gladly"

"I was being nice but some part of me wanted to see what the future looked like" the two laughed and went on patrol over the eastern seas

 _ **A couple days later**_  
 _ **Somewhere over the mainland...**_

"Were coming up over the drop point," Astrid pointed out to the others, Astrid felt her wrist vibrating, incoming message from Stoick,"Everyone quiet down."

"Dragon Riders, for the past 2 years Viggo Grimborn as avoided Berk justice, for his crimes he committed against us, that changes today. Your mission is get behind enemy lines and bring him safely back to Berk."

"Understood, Sir." Snoutlout said

"Goodluck, Dragon Riders."

The gang prepared and ready their weapons, "Were dropping into that?" Snoutlout shouted and continued to look down at the warzone happening beneath their feet.

"Why? Afraid of heights are you big baby?" Sigrunn teased him

The others laughed while Snoutlout scowled at them, "Dragon Riders. The light is green." Astrid waved at everyone and gave the hand signal

Free falling was common in the training for being a Dragon Rider, but this height was nothing compared to the training. One after another they jump off their dragons and were falling towards the planet, this new dragon armor Hiccup designed worked perfectly, Astrid's armor was built from Stormfly's scales, so on and so forth with the other Dragons Riders.

"Comm check."

"Comms working fine Astrid."

"Thanks Heather," Astrid said, "Heads up! Were coming dropping into a hot zone!"

"I see it," Sigrunn accidentally shouted over the comms, hurting everybody's ears, "Adjust a little to the left and glide off the mountain.", The Riders cut it close but pulled their parachutes and landed in the middle of a battle. The Riders had down this plenty of times before, thanks to the training from Julian and Hiccup. They made quick work of the warriors who were unlucky enough to stand in their way, the riders each spilt up to cover more ground.

"I got eyes on the prize," Astrid pointed out the building to the others, "The big house with statues on the roof."

"Alright everyone stack up. Be ready for anything." Heather commanded everyone

The breach into the building was too easy, the building was empty, dark, clearly whoever was here left in a hurry. The Riders moved in formation down a long hallway, there was a fading light at the end of the hallway. Astrid gestured towards the hallway and they nodded in confirmation, slowly and quietly Sigrunn made her way down the hallway, and approached the fading light.

"All clear, I think we should-" Her voice was cut off when she was grabbed by the throat by a much larger figure, her voice trailed off and gasped for air as she was lifted into the air.

The others moved in fast, Sigrunn was thrown hurdling towards the group, Snoutlout acted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. Astrid and Heather moved in to fight the anonymous foe, Heather moved swiftly and dodged the larger figures attacks but wasn't fast enough and was struck across the room. Astrid used her battle axe and thrown it at the figures shoulder, landing a clean blow. The larger figure stumbled then ripped the axe out and whipped it back at Astrid, she wasn't fast enough and the handle knocked her clean out. Now it was Snoutlouts crack at the big person who just made 2 of Berks finest warriors look like amateurs.

Snoutlout slid under the massive figure landing multiple clean blow to ankles, it did nothing but only make the person angrier. Snoutlout immediately regretted his decision, he was picked up by the chest but he acted quickly and stabbed the figure in the side, the person seemed unfazed and the large figure crushed Snoutlout's shoulder till he screamed in agony. The larger figure then tossed Snoutlout aside, his helmet fell off when he landed, the larger figure walked over and examined the helmet.

"As I suspected. Nothing but a human. Weak and undisciplined... Like the rest of your kind." That dreadful voice echoed in their ears

"Heather were leaving." Sigrunn helped Snoutlout up over her shoulder while Heather carried Astrid

"Hunt them down. Find out where they came from." The large figure then walked into the dark shadows, next thing they knew they were being chased by giant blue figures with red eyes. They narrowly avoided their attacks and took a smaller route through the rooms desperately trying to escape. Finally they made it outside.

"Buster!" Heather called her dragon, he came racing down from the clouds along with the other dragons, "Sigrunn cover us."

"Already working on it!" Sigrunn shouted and parried multiple attacks from the giant blue monsters

Moments later Buster landed with the other dragons, "Sorry Astrid," Heather flopped Astrid onto Buster's back, "Buster up!".

Buster had to flap hard to dodge the ice spears being launched at him but they made it to safety, they were now at gliding altitude. Heather looked down at an unconscious Astrid, she wiped the blood away from her forehead, whatever hit her was pretty serious, she looked on over to Sigrunn who was helping Snoutlout patch up his broken shoulder. "How is he?" Heather asked quietly.

"His broken shoulder is frozen like he was out all winter. But we'll need to land soon so I could create a better splint, it won't forever but it'll hold for now. How about Astrid?"

"She's still out cold," Heather shifted the hair from her forehead, "Her head is going to hurt a lot when she wakes up, but she'll still be alive and in one peace. Sort of."

"Contact Berk. We need to let them know we didn't complete our mission, and that we'll need emergency medical assistance."

"Will do." Heather then shifted Astrid on her lap comfortably then contacted Berk through her ear piece.

"Heather? What is it?" Hiccup said


	25. Eternity Chapter 2

**Eternity Chapter 2**

 ** _A/N My apologies for taking so long. I was super busy with school and personal stuff, but here's the second chapter to this new saga. Thanks, you guys are the best._**

"Heather we've been flying for hours now. I think it's time we land, our dragons are tired anyway." Sigrunn said

"Fine. We'll land at this water front village over here." Heather pointed at it

They glided down slowly to a clearing just outside the village, the landing was rough but they were safely on the ground. The dragons haven't eaten all day and nightfall was almost upon them.

"I'll run to the village and get our dragons some fish, stay here until I return. Our backup should be here soon." Heather then turned and walked quickly

Sigrunn nodded and Heather was on her way. The scenery reminded her of when she first met Julian, that was a long time ago she remembered. The thought swept away as approached the village. The walk through the town was pretty awkward, everyone looked at her like she was some sort of outcast, the dragon armor didn't really help either. She seen children chasing each other in a game, parents going along their day, only a couple people waved at her but she didn't mind it. She seen a couple teenage boys working on their roof to repair it, they gave her a strange look but she kept walking. Halfway through she was stopped by a couple teenagers playing some sort of war game. They all stopped to look at her, then she was bombarded with questions.

The tall one, who was clearly in charge approached her. "I am Tori, greatest warrior in Tonsberg," He hit his chest to signify that claim, "you are?"

"I am Heather, second greatest warrior in Berk and second in command of the Dragon Riders."

"Impressive. Why don't you show your claims in the arena?" Tori moved aside and gestured for her to walk in

Heather questioned it but then looked up at the sky, the sun hadn't gone down yet. "Sure, I'll make this quick."

The boy smiled and they both moved to their end of the arena, "You ready?"

Heather nodded and held up her shield, one boy on the fence whistled, then Heather and Tori ran at each other. It ended like a snap of a finger, Tori couldn't remember what happened. He remember running at the girl then everything went black and he was his back looking at the sky. The boys cheered at Heather's victory, the tall boy stood up demanding a rematch, Heather gladly accepted. The result was the same.

"As much as I'd love to keep this up, I have somewhere to be." Heather put down her shield and sword, then retrieved her axe. She made her way to the harbor.

Along the way she was stopped by a little girl who was retrieving her toy. She nearly stepped on the toy but fell over trying to avoid it, the girl giggled at her. Heather laughed along with the girl and dusted herself off, the girl's mother came along to introduce herself.

"I apologize for my daughter, she can be real clumsy sometimes and get in over her head." The mother shook her hand, "My name is Ragnhild, and who might you be young lady?"

"My names Heather, you have a beautiful daughter Ragnhild." Heather said earnestly, "Sorry for nearly stepping her toy."

"No worries," The mother looked down at her child, "if she loses it that will teach her an honest lesson. Do you by any chance have any extra copper coins?"

"Yes, It's not much but here you go."

"Thank you Heather," Ragnhild threw her arms around her, "Come visit our home next time, we'd be more than happy to have you as a guest."

"Maybe. But maybe you could join me and my husband for supper at our house?"

"We would be more than happy to accept your offer." Ragnhild smiled graciously along with her daughter

"I have somewhere to be Ragnhild. But I promise I'll come back and give you and your daughter the ride of your lives."

Heather waved goodbye and walked quickly towards the harbor. "Hello," She waved and smiled, "I am looking to purchase some fish."

The fisherman was more than happy to sell his fresh catch, and Heather was on her way. She made her way back through the dense trees and bushes, and found Sigrunn sitting at fire pit waiting patiently.

"Finally." Sigrunn stood up and ran over to Heather snatching the fish, then running over to the fire pit.

"Your welcome," Heather mocked, "Here you are Snoutlout." She handed him his supper and he cooked it gladly

Just as Heather sat down Astrid returned from the woods with more fire wood, she waved at Heather and sat beside her. "Thanks for getting us out of there, I really owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Heather put her arm around her friend, "Were family. Family stick together."

"You know after all this time, I never thought that my life would lead to this point." Astrid smiled and looked at the stars

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, us together you know. Going on missions and discovering new species of dragons. Can't forgot the fact that I'm married to Hiccup, and having you and Julian as friends. Before Julian showed up, I used to push everyone who tried to get close to me away so I could achieve my dream."

"What was your dream?" Heather asked and looked into Astrid's eyes determined for an answer

"It was always to win dragon training and be the greatest warrior in Berk. The dream is somewhat came true, but I could have never imaged my life would ever lead here, and I love it." Astrid smiled at her friend

"You know me neither," Heather said then looked at the fire, "I lied and talked my way out of trouble for a long time, sometimes the lying got my parents and the people I cared about hurt. Then Julian came along and taught me that you don't have to lie, you don't have to constantly be on the run, and most importantly to me. Trust. As he puts it 'I would rather run toward my problems, and not away from them.'. You pretty much know the story from there."

"I guess I never took in how much he and Hiccup had done for us for us all these years. Defeating the Red Death, saving Berk from the invasion from those four armed creatures, and allowing us to visit his world. After all this time I'm just now realizing it." Astrid looked thoughtful at the fire, "I'm forever grateful for him thought, because he brought me and Hiccup together, and you and I as family."

Heather couldn't fight the smile and hugged Astrid, she was surprised at first then embraced it. The device on her wrist sounded off, as did Heather's. They looked at each other at first then pressed the activation button. A hologram with a 3D map appeared showing big movement just outside the valley. Heather quickly got up and made her through the trees towards a ridge that overlooked the valley. Blue beams struck down from the sky and touched down across the valley, then a blue mist shot from the across the valley turning everything it touched into ice. Heather heard the screams of the families trying to desperately escape the village but it was too late, they froze as the mist descended upon them. Night fell as Hiccup and the rest of the Riders rallied with the others in the forest, Hiccup dismounted and kissed Astrid immediately.

"What are we looking at?" Hiccup asked

"The same creatures who attacked us on our mission, they're down there." Heather pointed

Hiccup analyzed the army approaching them, then huddled everyone together, "If we don't stop them here and now, they'll turn Earth into what they did that poor village."

"So what do we do?" Astrid asked from the back

"We can't take on an entire army. But we can have someone to help us." The Riders knew what Hiccup was suggesting, "We just need to hold them off till he gets here, until then standard 3 team formation, don't take any chances. Any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Small team against an army. Small chance of success. Why the heck not." Snoutlout said enthusiastically

Everyone took off but as they were mounting onto their dragons, a bright beam of light broke through the clouds. Once it cleared an entire army of golden warriors stood vigilant against these frost giants. A man on a horse charged against the opposing army and the warriors followed suit, the great armies charged against one another.

"Look familiar?" Snoutlout looked at everyone, "it's not our mighty King of Asgard but we have a common enemy. So I say let's get to work and help them out?"

"Alright. Let's go gang." Hiccup was the first to leap up, once he was high enough he held steady at a high attitude. He looked down at the ongoing onslaught then brought up his distress signal on his wrist device, "Better make it quick Julian, where ever the heck you are."

Astrid signaled her team to lead the dive, and the rest followed. Everyone knew Toothless and Buster were always unchallenged in a power dive but it was always so satisfying to watch, the night furies charged up their plasma blasts and fired. The blast was extremely deadly onto the frost giants who were unlucky to be in the path of the dragons, the rest of the Riders delivered their payload and hopped off their dragons to fight along side with the unknown warriors.

"Safe to say we lost the element of surprise." Sigrunn said

"We lost it a long time ago with that amazing entrance," Heather responded, "Astrid!"

Heather hurled her shield at a frost giant who had the drop on Astrid, "Thanks!" Astrid retrieved the shield parried the oncoming attacks

Everyone worked in perfect unison, no communication at all, everyone had complete and total faith in each other. The dragons were in the air doing their thing, every once in a while they pop in to fight along side with their riders, but the fight was to close quarters for them. The fight continued for sometime but then the biforst broke through the night clouds and touched down. Moments later stormbreaker came hurling from the bifrost, the axe was cutting down everything in it's path, it did a sharp turn back towards the biforst and Julian caught his weapon. Looking at the situation he smiled and made his way over to the his wife.

"I see you guys have had no problem making new friends while I was gone."

"We had this completely under control." Heather shot back

"Is that why everythings encased in ice?" Julian laughed

"Go." Heather smiled then gestured for her husband to do his thing

Julian took off into the air and focused all his power into his axe, then fired a lighting blast towards the oncoming enemies. The lighting blast completely devastated the enemies below, Julian landed beside a bearded man on a horse.

"Who might you be?" Julian asked politely as possible

"I am Odin, King of Asgard."

"I am Thor, also King or Asgard." Julian replied, "But I'm not from around here. If that makes sense."

Julian also noticed the all-father had both his eyes, interesting he noted to himself. "A conversation for another time, our skills are required in battle."

The battle raged on into the night but eventually the warriors of Asgard, and The Riders forced the great armies of jotunheim to fall back. The Riders made it out mostly unharmed, Snoutlout took a heavy blow to the face but with his dumb luck his helmet took the force of impact, Fishlegs got frostbite from one of the giants grabbing a hold of his wrist. Heather received a couple bruises but nothing to serious. The talk with Odin was the most awkward situation Julian had been in since his brother turned him into a frog, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be but being a frog was quite hilarious.

Julian explained as best as he could that he was from a different place. Odin was very open minded about it and curious, he seemed very genuine and understanding about the situation. In his mind he seen the future of his son in Julian, or potentially what he could become. Julian and Odin rallied with the others.

"Odin." Astrid said trying not to sound to nervous, behind her the other Riders noticed the god standing in front of them

"Yes."

He is just as amazing as the legends say Astrid noted to herself. "The actual King of Asgard?"

"Yes. I am Odin Protecter Of The Nine Realms, and King of Asgard. I've met your friend already."

"Odin we would be able to assist you?" Julian asked

"Asgard cannot risk the innocent lives of Midgard. But if you wish to fight alongside us in battle, just let it be known Asgard is not responsible for your death."

"They know what they're getting into, we will assist you in battle." Julian replied, "Is anyone seriously injured?" Julian walked towards the Riders while Odin conferred with his army

"Eveyone is a bit beat up but we'll live. Some entrance you had." Hiccup said jokingly before hugging Julian, "Where were you anyway?"

"I was investigating the potential existence of the infinity stones in this universe, and well... it's safe to say that they do in fact exist."

"That's dangerous right?" Tuffnut asked loudly

"Yes, my friend. That is really dangerous, but I was right in the middle of securing the power stone when I got your distress call."

"I assume your going back to finish what you started?" Heather popped in

"Perhaps. The stone should be safe for now, but Odin needs our help in defeating the armies of Jotunheim. If they can clearly go anywhere in the nine realms and cause chaos, whose to say they won't do it to Vanaheim, or Alfheim, or maybe Earth again. That's a chance we can't take. Were going to Jotenhiem."

"Well it's settle then, we have 3 minutes. Get what you need." Hiccup said to everyone

Julian walked over to Heather who was treating a wound, "How's Loki?"

"I was going to check up on him and the baby but then this happened so I don't know."

"I'll call him, want to join me."

"Yes."

Julian tapped the device on his wrist and contacted his brother, who was currently babysitting his daughter. The call took a bit longer they were expecting but Loki eventually answered. "Loki here."

"Greetings brother, we were just checking in to see how you and Torunn were doing. Is everything alright?" Julian said while Heather rested her chin on her husband's shoulder

"Everything is wonderful surprisingly. She is very smart and actually listens, she loves it when I fool around with my magic. We were just about to watch a film with her friends."

"Thats' so great to hear." Heather's heart felt warm

"She is just in the bathroom taking a shower - oh here she comes now. Come say hi to your parents Torunn."

"Hi mommy and daddy, I miss you!" Torunn jumped with excitement

"Mommy and I will be home soon okay? We promise." Julian's heart skipped a beat when his daughter smiled at him; her smile was just as wonderful as her mother's

"When you get home can we visit uncle Tony and Steve? Maybe even have dinner with auntie Nat?"

"If your a good girl we'll see. We have to go now but we'll see you soon okay sweetie?" Heather said

"Okay. Bye mommy and daddy, love you."

"Bye sweetie." Heather kissed her daughter goodbye

Loki then turned his wrist away from Torunn to face himself, "We'll see you guys soon."

"See you soon brother." Julian smiled and cut the call

Hiccup and Astrid were doing the same with their kids, both were twins. The boy was named Torvald and the daughter who was named after her mother. Combined they drive Hiccup and Astrid crazy but they are a happy family, the younglings constantly are trying to get Torunn to use her powers for mischief, something she is starting to pick up from her uncle who is the god of mischief. Her powers are just like that of her fathers. Julian really doesn't know the full extent to her powers but in time she could potentially have the power surpass him. He envisioned his daughter in his place, she would make a great queen.

"Everyone ready?"

"Were all set. The dragons are already on their way back to Berk, they'll be safe. Let's go to another world." Astrid said firmly

Julian looked at all of them for confirmation, grabbed Heather and held her close, then raised his axe. Suddenly they were all lifted off the ground and were speeding through space.


	26. Eternity Chapter 3

**Eternity Chapter 3**

 _ **A/N Going back to the end of Infinity, I wrote a timeline of Julian and Heather's lives together. This story was supposed to be a sort of fill in between the gaps, but I've ultimately decided that this story will diverge from the timeline a little bit. This is because of two reasons. Reason number one, I want to write an actual good story because let's be honest, Infinity was pretty bad although I liked how it turned out. I was inexperienced and horrible at writing when I wrote it, but now that I am better I feel I have a responsibility to fix what I did and give you readers something better. Now onto reason number two, I don't want to be restricted to following the timeline I wrote, because knowing me I'll write something that contradicts the timeline and I'll have to rewrite parts in order to fit it, kinda cucked myself but oh well.**_

 _ **Also sorry for being away for so long, some terrible things have happened to me lately, and I needed some time to come to terms with it. I will try my best to keep writing but as it stands right now, I don't know if I'll keep updating this story, I will try my best though believe me. Not to mention sometime last week this story hit over 10,000 views, that to me is absolutely insane, never occurred to me that I would get anyone to read this story. Thank you for your patience and understanding, see you soon.**_

The battle for Jotenhiem was more fierce than anyone was expecting. Hundreds of millions of frost giants held their ground to their dying breath, but after weeks of battle and very little sleep, they managed to reach one of King Laufey's strongholds which supplied most of his army. Not wanting to rush head first into battle, Julian ordered to set up camp for the night while he devised a plan with Hiccup and the some asgardian commanders. The stronghold would be a much different campaign than the other strongholds they destroyed, this base was very heavily defended and the only way to move on the fortress was through a narrow canyon. Not to mention the overwhelming number of frost beasts with the high ground.

"Listen. I know were all very tired, but in order for this to work, we need a plan." Hiccup layed out a map of the area, "Julian what do you got."

"It's nothing much. But if we can send out a small scout team, get the layout of the land, we could draw their forces out and collapse the sides of the canyon on them, problem is. If we do that then we'll be forced out in the open with no cover." Julian pointed to a small section of the map, "And if that happens our only choice would be to attack them head on and hold out till reinforcements."

"Hmm." Hiccup thought deeply, "What's your take on this Astrid?" He asked his wife politely.

"I agree with Julian's plan. But we have to remember they have the home advantage, they know these lands better than anyone else." Astrid then marked a part of the map that was uncharted, "Maybe there's a secret pathway we can use. Maybe we can capture a lone guard and get some useful information. But if were forming a scout team, I'm leading it."

Hiccup looked nervous but Julian gave him a reassuring gesture and spoke out, "Hm. Alright you and Hiccup will lead the scout team, I'll stay here and defend the camp and the fleet. But if anything big happens I'll be right there with you, so just remember. It's a scouting mission."

"Then it's settled, we leave when Astrid and I return." Hiccup said.

Everyone nodded in approval at the table and moved to exit the tent. Heather thought to herself for a moment then waved her husband over.

"What's up?" Julian crossed his arms and looked her in the eyes, _I sometimes forget that she has the most beautiful eyes in the 9 realms_.

"Did you hear me?" Heather asked again a little annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just distracted by looking into your eyes." Julian laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

"Don't worry." She blushed and put her arms around him, "When were done you can stare at me all day." Heather leaned in and kissed him affectionately, "Anyways hear me out, I know you don't like me getting into danger but-"

"You were going to ask me about accompanying Astrid on the scouting mission."

"Yes. She's my bestfriend and I believe I should have her back no matter what, because were family."

"I was actually going to ask you that anyway. But please, I beg of you, be careful."

"I will, you don't have to worry."

"I know you can take yourself, but it's good to worry. I just want you to know how much I care."

"I already do." Heather couldn't fight it and she smiled. _How did I ever get the perfect husband? I'm the luckiest girl in the nine realms_. She leaned in and hugged Julian tight. He returned the embrace.

 _ **Back on Berk...**_

"Watch and learn Torunn, this is how you catch food." Torvald said with pride, "My grandfather has been teaching me how to hunt, so watch the master at work."

Torunn rolled her eyes and leaned over the boat, looking out at the water for anything interesting, but before boredom took her, her friend's voice called out to her. "Hey Torunn." She looked over her shoulder and seen her friend waving her over, Torunn very quietly edged her way over.

"What is it Erika?" Torunn spoke as quietly as possible.

Trying not to giggle Erika whispered in Torunn's ear, the two then laughed together. "You guys watching?" Torvald said without looking, choosing to focus on the fish looming below.

"We're watching don't worry." Torunn said finally regaining her composure.

"There's no escape for you." Torvald said to himself, "This time. This time for sure." Torvald raised his spear and struck down.

Just before the spear could pierce the water, Torunn sent a jolt of lighting through water towards where the spear would impact. Torvald was electrocuted momentarily and accidentally tipped the boat over, bringing the girls with him. He resurfaced and laughed at them. Obviously annoyed they gave him a dirty look, that quickly went away as Torunn and Erika looked ahead, they were caught in the rapids. Torunn remembered her mothers warning of these dangerous waters, they weren't particularly dangerous to her but her friends don't have the same luck as her. Although she is the daughter of a god, her attributes and abilities haven't fully kicked in just yet.

"Keep your head above the water!" Torunn shouted and tried her best to catch up with her friends.

"Kind of already noticed thank you very much," Erika made her over to their capsized boat, "Torvald hurry and climb on!"

"I'm trying! You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't want to play a prank." Torvald scuffed at his sister, "But no instead of catching lunch 'let's play a prank', and look where that got us sis."

"Can you shut up and get on the boat already."

Torvald moved his arms with all of his strength but it wasn't enough to reach the boat, "I can't do it." Torunn came up behind and gave him the boost he needed, she sent Torvald a little bit too far but Erika helped him back up. Using her powerful strides she made her way on the boat with them.

"Now what?" Torvald asked desperately.

"I don't know, just try and stop a top and not-"

The boat they were riding had hit a rock on the starboard side, the twins were were flung ashore, Torunn was sent unknownly towards a different stream of water, and before resurfacing for air she had hit her head on a giant rock, she continued to float down the different stream of water. She woke up sometime later coughing out the water that had filled her lungs, not knowing how much time had past she got up slowly to search her surroundings, _Where am I?_ She jerked her head around to look at the sky, _Ouch that hurt, I guess I should try and not move around so fast for now_. She took a long glance at her surroundings and didn't recognize the place at all, but it all felt relaxing, it felt perfect. Everything to the running waterfall into the small body of water, to the giant tree leaning in towards the cove, to the way the trees perfectly covered the top of the surrounding walls. The sun was already on it's way down, so her only option was to find shelter and wait for a search party.

The way the sun breached through the trees and hit the wall of the cove was nothing short of amazing, she didn't worry about her friends as she knee they could take care of themselves but she didn't want to leave, this cove was the most peaceful place she had ever visited. The moment came to a halt as she soon realized she wasn't alone. Very slowly she looked over her shoulder and seen a dragon staring at her from a distance, this dragon wore a striking resemblance to Hiccup's night fury Toothless. Except this one looked very threatening and almost scary, the night fury had a gold streak on each side running down from head to tail, and the eyes were orange with a small bit of yellow around the iris, somehow it also had an unseen pair of extra wings that folded out from the main pair. The left ear was also cut halfway down, maybe due to a past battle or something but it didn't matter.

The dragon raised it's head slowly, sniffing in her direction. _Maybe it's hungry_ she thought to herself, but she never knew how to properly approach a dragon, her father and Uncle Hiccup had shown her plenty of times but she didn't listen, she remembered one of the basics but this wasn't a normal dragon. _Either were never going to see each other again, or I'm about to get eaten_. She raised her hands slowly to show she wasn't a threat and back away slowly, the dragon gave a confused look. The dragon grew more and more curious as to what exactly stood before it, and after a moment started to approach the creature.

"That's exactly what I didn't want to happen," She looked around for anything to interest the dragon, standing over sticks she quickly picked one up, "You want this? Go get it!"

She threw the stick across the cove, the dragon looked back and forth but didn't understand what happened, the dragon losing interest in the creature trotted over to the center reservoir some fresh water. Stunned by the reaction of the dragon she gave off some nervous laughter, standing still for a moment and watching the dragon drink water, she felt hungry. She didn't know where she was, but she did know how to catch fish, and within a couple minutes she had forged a makeshift spear. Wasn't quite as strong as she wanted it but it'll get the job done. Not wanting to startle the dragon she made her way quitely to the other side of the water, remembering what her mother had taught her she stepped into the water until it reached her knees, then waited patiently.

The dragon noticed the creature had moved and was doing something it never seen before, it took a couple steps back and watched closely. To it's surprise the creature had struck with amazing speed and caught two delicious fish. It continued to watch closely as the creature had made it's out of the water, and started a forming a small structure with branches. Feeling hungry it would attempt to copy the same hunting technique as the creature, seemed easy enough. But something would pose a huge problem, it didn't have the same weird tiny paws with the extra claw sticking out from the side. _Strange_ the dragon noted to itself, moving into the water the dragon decided it would use it's mouth rather than struggle with the weapon the creature made.

"What the-" Torunn thought she was hallucinating.

The dragon had been attempting to catch a fish but it just scrambled all around the water looking silly, the fish kept evading the paws of the night fury and eventually escaped. Torunn smiled and turned to try and start her fire.

"...Huh? This usually works."

Torunn kept trying over and over again with no results, she got frustrated and kicked the pile of wood. She looked over at the dragon who was still trying to catch dinner for itself, it was still hilarious to watch the large dragon pounce around like a cat chasing a light reflection. Entering the water slowly the dragon stopped and looked at the her, she made her way over to a new spot and made sure the dragon was watching her.

"You watching?" Torunn put each arm up slowly to show the dragon, then looked down and grabbed a not so lucky fish swimming by, "See like that. Now you try."

The dragon didn't seem to understand at first but after a second demonstration it finally understood what the creature was doing. Looking down and waiting, it spotted a fish and bit down with it's powerful jaws, when it rose back up it realized it had a mouthful of seaweed and dirt. Torunn couldn't help but laugh at the silly dragon, she turned and walked ashore, curiousity again struck the dragon and it followed her. Restacking her wood, she took a deep breath and tried again to set her pile of wood on fire, but her powers just wouldn't work.

"What is wrong with my powers today," Torunn let out a deep breath, she noticed the dragon was slowly edging it's way toward her fish, "You want one?" The dragon seemed very happy with that offer.

She picked up the largest fish in the pile and tossed it at the dragons paws, before the fish could reach the ground the dragon caught it mid air and ate it with delight. She raised her eyebrows at the how fast the dragon moved, but then something strange was happening. The dragon sounded it was choking then immediately coughed up a small piece of the fish it swallowed. Torunn nearly threw up at the site of the fish, but to her surprise the dragon rumbled, looking back and forth between the fish and the dragon she very reluctantly picked up the half eaten fish. Trying to ignore the smell and slime coming off she took a bite.

Nearly throwing up the fish bite she had just taken, she looked up at the dragon and smiled nervously, the dragon rumbled and attempted to smile back. The dragon stopped and leaned down towards a twig, she picked it and threw it across the cove. The dragon ran as fast as it could and recieved it and brought it back, Torunn realized what was happening and played along. After playing fetch for a while Torunn then tapped the dragon lightly on the back, not to her surprise it tapped her on the shoulder. She then entered into a game of tag with the dragon and eventually they chased each other out of the cove trying to tag one another.

Moving through the trees and bushes trying to tag the dragon was the most fun she had in while. Now that she had tagged the dragon she ran as fast she could through every obstacle she could fit through, thinking she had lost the dragon she felt something large breathing on her neck, she turned to and had the dragon looking at her directly in the eyes, very slowly she raised her hand and reached to touch it's head. The dragon continued to confuse her, instead of putting her hand on the dragons head, it raised one of it's paws and gave her a high five. Torunn smiled and gently patted the dragon on the head.

Walking side by side they made their way back to the cove. Torunn made her way down the rocks and strolled towards her fire, with her new friend. As she got comfortable a cold breeze blew through the cove, Torunn shivered a little, looking up at the clouds it seemed that it was going to rain soon, she looked at her surroundings and immediately got to work. Less than an hour later she and her new friend had just finished constructing a tiny hut for the both of them, _I think we just broke a world record for fastest builders_ , Torunn smiled at her achievement. Remembering that she was still hungry she turned to her friend ,"Hey do you think you can breath some of your magic on my hopeless fire?" The dragon gave her a puzzled look, "You know like _**BLAHH**_." That expression she made didn't help her problem in the slightest.

The dragon instead of starting the fire copied her facial expression and roared, Torunn laughed and attempted to try again. Many failed attempts later the dragon finally understood and sparked the fire, finally with the fire going she could relax and eat, Torunn speared one of the fish and started to cook it over the fire. The sun had just about gone down and the clouds started to stroll over, part of her wanted to freak out and spiral until someone found her but she stayed calm. Torunn wasn't worried about food because she could just walk over to the water and get some more, she wasn't worried about her shelter since she made sure it was sturdy enough, she also wasn't worried about her fire since she had her new friend.

"How about I give you a name? You know, so when I call your name. You know it's me." Torunn said to her friend whom she wasn't sure was listening or not, "Hey what do you think of a name?"

The dragon rumbled, "I know you can hear me you overgrown lizard. But anyways, let me think." Torunn layed against the dragon and looked up against the ceiling, nothing she liked was coming to her. Torunn remembered all the films her parents watched, she always found them boring and not particularly funny but they're some of them she truly enjoyed, then it hit her, she knew what she would name her friend. _**Bumblebee**_.

"Alright hear me out," Torunn asserted herself directly in front of the dragon, "What do you think about Bumblebee? I know all bumblebees are yellow and black, and your clearly black and gold but what do you think?" The dragon gave the puzzles face again, she let a deep breath and tried to explain.

Before she could explain the dragon mimicked a human laugh, "Ha Ha! Very funny- WAIT." Torunn checked her ears, "Did you just laugh?" The dragon very mildly nodded, _Oh my you can understand me_. "So that whole thing earlier with the fire, you just messing with me?!" The dragon rumbled again.

"You are unbelievable." Torunn rolled her eyes but laughed a little on the inside, "But back onto the naming, what do you think?" The dragon rumbled in a friendly way, "Bumblebee it is."

"Mom and Dad are going to be so proud of me." Torunn looked up at the sky and thought of them, "Goodnight Bee." The dragon rumbled quietly and dozed off, it took her a little bit longer but she eventually dozed off as well.

 _ **Back on Jotenhiem...**_

The scouting team were making their way across the desolate ice desert, seeing a ice storm up a head the team diverge underground to use it as cover and walk the rest of the way. These tunnels and caves went on for miles, but a problem arised as they approached a nearby cave that was close beside the stronghold. Hundreds of frost giants were patrolling down in these secret tunnels.

"They're planning to use these tunnels to ambush us when we attack." Heather said, "If we don't continue to search these tunnels, were basically going in blind and we'll be fish in a barrel."

"We got what we need, we can fit most of our troops through and attack them that way. Let's just get out of here and go while we still can." Astrid pleaded.

"Not yet. We need more information, were not going to fit over four hundred thousand asgardian troops into these tunnels without being spotted or heard." Hiccup explained, "There has to be an extra tunnel or opening that can put us close enough to the stronghold."

"Fine. But we need to split up, they're too many tunnels for all of us to search." Heather pointed two frost giants talking, "If we can take these guards out, without being heard or spotted. That should give us enough time to search and get back here in time before the storm clears."

"Okay Astrid and Heather you take out the guards. When you do that, me and the rest of the asgardian scouts will be begin to search the other tunnels."

Heather and Astrid nodded and made their way quietly down a hidden path. Once they were out of sight all Hiccup could do was wait, and not a moment too soon he watched as the guards were silently taken down.

"Great job my lady, that was pretty smooth."

"Your not going to give me credit?" Heather asked curiously.

"Heather hi uh-I didn't know you had this frequency." Hiccup felt embarrassed, "You were just as good."

"I'm just messing with you, now stop talking and get exploring those tunnels, we have a job to do."

"Right."


	27. Eternity Chapter 4

**Eternity Chapter 4**

"We're in position." Heather slowly crept up the hill and peered over her targets, "You ready Astrid?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Astrid smiled and fist bumped her bestfriend, "Last one with best takedown wins?"

"You're on girl." Both warriors leaped off their cover and simultaneously took out the frost giants below without alerting the other guards.

"Why are these guards down here? What are they protecting?" Heather asked quietly, "No army would have guards down in these abandoned tunnels if they weren't protecting something valuable."

"You think were close to something important?" Astrid questioned her friend."

"It's just a hunch, but I feel like were close to something very valuable, everytime we visit the avengers facility Stark has us watch these films." Heather hunched over, "And this is part were spikes come out and a giant ball falls out of the ceiling to crush us."

"Honestly I'm beginning to think you watch too many movies." Astrid mocked her.

Heather suddenly felt like somebody hit her hard in the forehead, "Ouch." Heather put her hand on her forehead to keep her balance.

"You alright?" Astrid leaned over her shoulder.

"Yeah, just really felt dizzy there for a moment." Heather said back.

"Don't give out on me now, we need to do a little bit of more scouting then were done here."

"Right. Just give me a moment."

 _ **Back on Berk...**_

Torunn was wondering in the forest with her new friend. She didn't know where she was going but she liked these kinda walks by herself, they reminded her of when her father would tell her his stories when he would battle beings across the universe, she remembered a tail he told that always made her curious about her grandfather. Uncle Loki was always hesitant to talk about his father but he told nonetheless, according to father and uncle Loki.

She felt and a sudden push against her but she stood still, they appeared to her in flashes, she seen a woman standing in a green field ways away from her. She felt she should've been scared or at least frightened by what she seen, she felt an overwhelming feeling that she somehow knew this person, then in a quick flash the woman was gone.

"What?!" Torunn yelled out, "Come back!"

Torunn waited a for about an hour trying to replicate what she did moments before those weird flashes, she tried over and over again but nothing happened. Disappointed she made her way home, How did she somehow know that woman? She could probably ask her uncle what thought about this.

"Unlce?"

"Back already huh? I thought you and your new beast of a friend wondered to play while I cooked."

"We got bored so we came back, but I was out I had a strange vision or flash, it was of a woman standing in a green field with a garden behind her, all she did was look at me smile. Your not using your magic or something right?"

"Nope. I haven't used since this morning, but can you describe this woman?"

"She had blonde hair with blue eyes and kinda looked like daddy, but she wore a pretty blue dress with an armoured plate on her chest."

 _ **...**_

"Uncle? Did you hear me?"

"Hang on I just need a minute, my head is hurting."

 _ **Back on Jotenhiem...**_

"Julian you alright?"

Hiccup's voice slowly faded, "I'm good... just got a little dizzy there for a moment," Through a series of violent flashes of light he seen his parents standing in front of him, "Father? Mother? How...?"

"To see you standing there... A fully grown man with a family, makes more proud than you could ever know." Odin remarked, "Your mother was even more proud. When my time came we stood by and watched over you. We saw what you through when Loki di-" Odin stopped himself, "We saw how you dealt with that pain and loss, and I'm sorry."

Figga threw arms around her son and hugged him tight, "Shh. I just want to enjoy this embrace a little longer my son." Frigga whispered as she ran her hand along his hair, "The past hasn't been kind to you."

"Before Heather... No not really no. First you, then father, Loki, our home. Before Heather I was about to lose it, I couldn't handle the loss and failure." Julian felt himself trembling with cold feeling. "I just felt like... the biggest idiot in the universe when I couldn't stop Thanos the first time."

"An idiot for sure. A failure? Without question." Frigga said with a bit of amusement.

"That seems a bit harsh don't you think?" Julian asked with tears in his eyes.

"But you know what that makes you." Frigga wiped the tears away from Julian's face.

"Just like everyone else." Julian answered softly.

"Exactly."

"I'm not supposed to be like everyone else." Julian said, "I'm supposed to be the King of Asgard, the person people look to for guidance and hope."

"One way or another everyone fails at something their supposed to be, a king, a father, a brother." Frigga looked into her sons eyes, "But you can make amends, you can redeem yourself. And that you did with flying colors."

"I missed you mom." Julian didn't hold back the tears and hugged his mom immediately.

"I missed you too my son." Frigga cried. "Now your father has something he would like to tell you."

"I apologize for burying the secret of Hela, and the secret of our home. It was a horrible secret to keep but I never intended for it to be passed on to you,"

"Right. Asgard, uhh-"

"We know." Frigga smiled.

"Well with that out of the way. Why keep my own sister a secret?" Julian said angrily, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You're my son, I didn't want my past to affect your future. I only ever wanted to protect you."

Julian didn't know what to feel, all these emotions pouring in all at once, like when he was talking to Heather on that rock, looking over the sunset, describing how much he had lost of the years, that dreadful void in him started to come back. He wanted to yell at his father for all his mistakes, all his coverups, but that wouldn't fix anything, "I understand." He said softly.

"Now this might come as a surprise my son but we promise it'll be alright." Frigga smiled and gestured behind him.

"You really do like our father with the missing eye." A voice behind him added.

Knowing full well who it was, it still sent icy chills up his spine. Slowly Julian turned to face the new pair approaching their little reunion, Hela and someone he couldn't see were walking side by side towards him. Remembering his last encounter with his sister he raised his hand and summoned his axe, the sky around them darkened with rain and thunderstorms brewing fast. Running at full sprint he caught his axe and leaped into the air imbuing stormbreaker with all his power, he raised his axe and threw it with all his strength.

"STOP!" Frigga cried out desperately.

Julian calling his weapon back suddenly stopped and glided in the air with visible confusion, he seen his brother beside Hela, "Thor please! Calm down and let us explain! Please." Julian slowly glided down and touched the ground in front of his siblings, "How are you here Loki? Shouldn't you be babysitting Torunn?"

"Yeah about that." Loki smiled nervously.

"Hi daddy!" Torunn jumped excitedly at the site of her father and went to hug him, "Mommy is here too."

"Hi Julian." Heather walked up slowly and kissed her husband, "I have no idea how we got here."

"How are you-" Julian's mind was going to fast for him to process, "What is going on?" Julian asked his mother.

"I know this must all be hard to understand, but please just let us explain." Frigga walked up to Julian and put her hand on his shoulder, "We know your sister made some questionable decisions and take over Asgard, but she has since changed and become a different person."

"She cut out my eye mother and killed the warriors three. And slayed Asgards armies and nearly killed all of Asgards citizens."

"Was Loki so different?" Odin chimed in.

"That's one way of putting it." Frigga smiled, "My son please just try and understand, and maybe forgive your sister."

Julian let out a deep breath, "I'll try my best. But only because you asked me too." Julian looked towards Hela who nodded slightly.

"Now that we have settled things, you haven't told us about your family."

"Ah yes," Julian waved his daughter over, "This your granddaughter Torunn Thorson. And this her beautiful mother Heather."

"I know all your names." Heather said excitedly.

"Care to tell us about this?" Odin pointed at stormbreaker.

"He needed a new weapon." Heather spoke up, "You know to beat the bad guy, that sorta thing."

"I'm not angry by any stretch if that's what your thinking. I actually had your old one reforged." Odin called the axe to his hand, "But this will be more than enough. I had this weapon constructed for you a long time ago, it was meant for you when you unlocked your full potential. It was also meant for you when you became king. Now I see you have become a greater king than I ever was, minus the destruction of our home."

"Thank you father."

"No," Odin walked to Julian and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you my son. But I'm afraid our short meeting must come to an end, for now at least." Odin let Hela have the floor.

"The living and dead can only interact for a short period of time, your souls are here but your bodies and minds can only handle so much of the afterlife." Hela raised her hand and open a green portal, "This is your way back."

"Does time work the same way here?" Heather asked.

"Oh please your bodies haven't hit the ground yet, but I do have to warn you. You'll have a headache for a couple days." Hela remarked, "Other than that we should be able to have another visit soon."

"This will be so much fun." Loki smiled and hugged his sister.

Everyone approached the portal and said their goodbyes, one by one they went into the portal. Hela called Julian just before he entered the portal, "When your ready, let's talk and even things out a bit." Julian looked directly into Hela's eyes, she returned a graceful smile.

"I wish we had more time mother." Julian started to cry a bit.

"Don't worry my son, we won't be gone long. Now go." Frigga cried a bit and hugged her son.

"I can't keep this open forever mother." Hela pleaded.

"Wait wait!" Julian raised his hand dramatically into the air and closed his eyes.

"What am I looking at?" Hela remarked.

"It takes a second." Frigga smiled and looked at her son.

The sky cracked with blue lighting, as the clouds turned into tornadoes, a familiar hammer came bursting through.

 _ **BANG**_

Mjolnir came crashing through the clouds and landed in Julian's hand, "Ha! I'm still worthy." He said with excitement, "Goodbye mother."

 _ **Back on Jotenhiem...**_

"Julian? We alright?" Hiccup tapped his friends shoulder.

"Thanks Hiccup I'm fine it's just-" Julian cleared his eyes and gently rubbed his forehead, "Head is bothering me."

"Is it bad?"

"Nah I-" Julian shook his head and cracked his knuckles, "Let's just keep focused on the mission."

"Woah!" Hiccup looked down at Julian's other hand, "When you'd get the new weapon? When did this happen?"

"I'll explain later."

Slowly moving forward their options for staying hidden were getting limited, as they drew closer to the hidden chamber the guards rotations got more frequent, their numbers also grew significantly. Whatever their guarding, we need to see it. Crossing paths with Heather and Astrid, they approached the chamber slowly, creeping behind a door they silently waited and took out the guards moving passed, finally seeing what they were protecting.

"That's the casket of ancient winters, the source of their transportation and their main weapon." Julian moved to pick it up, "We need to get this back to the base." The moment Julian picked up the artifact the doors closed shut, and an guards approached them.

"Whoops." Julian smiled nervously, "Don't worry were not going to get captured." He then hurled Mjolnir at the door that was their entrance and created a new doorway.

"I'll get it out of here while you guys protect me." Hiccup replied. "Julian you want to keep our guests busy?"

"Certainly." Julian charged both weapons with his power, blue flames surrounded him while lighting shot of him, "For Asgard."

Throwing Mjolnir into the air like a ball, he raised stormbreaker like a bat and swung, Mjolnir tore through the guards and make a big hole towards their exit. Unfortunately more guards poured through the gracious hole Julian made.

"Uh Julian! A little help!" Heather called out, "We need another way out!"

"Get down!" Charging both weapons with lighting Julian put them together and shot a gigantic bolt of lighting towards the entrance.

Desperately trying to get out of the way, Heather dropped the artifact and dove for cover, a frost giant moved the ice underneath the casket launching into the path of Julian's lighting.

"Oh shi-" Julian couldn't do anything to stop what he did. The lighting connected with the casket and it exploded beside Heather.

 _ **Back on Berk..**_.

"Are you kidding me?" Torunn flicked the light switch, "That was the worst timing ever. And this had to happen at night, obviously."

"What happened to lights? I can't see anything." Torvald said.

"The power is out, so that means lights and everything in the house that runs on power is off. Now stop what your doing and help me find the closet, it's in my parents bedroom."

"Why? What's in there that's so important? We looking for your favorite teddy bear in the dark." Torvald chuckled at the image in his head.

"No not a teddy bear, a flashlight." Torunn almost wanted to bump Torvald on the head for that comment, "We find the flashlight then head into the basement to see what's wrong." Wondering aimlessly through the hallway, Torunn and Torvald made their way to her parents room.

"Where should we start looking?"

"It's besides the bed on the left side."

 _ **THUD**_

"OW!," Torvald had somehow walked into the closet door, "Found it."

"Great. Alright we both have to pull the door together in order for it to open." Torunn said, "When I say ' ** _Pull_** ', you pull left with me."

"Left?"

"Right."

 _ **...**_

"Are you pulling? You better not have misinterpreted that as ' _ **P**_ ** _ull from the right side_** ', that is so stupid."

"YOU SAID RIGHT!"

"I said it in confirmation, now stop talking and feel around the floor for a box. Dig around on the right."

"So left?"

"I'm going to throw you out the window."

"Found it."

"Good now let's find my uncle."

Making their way downstairs they found Loki nursing his headache, "Uncle can you help us get the power back on?"

"I'm already on it." Loki switches the breakers for the emergency backup power, "There we go."

"Why didn't they go on before?" Torunn asked.

"I have no idea little one."

"Sir, you have an incoming call from _**'THE STRONGEST AVENGER**_ '."

"Huh? That's weird I'm getting a emergency call from your father." Loki swiped to answer, "What's wrong brother?"

"Prepare the quantum tunnel! We need to get Heather to Stark right now!"

"I'm on it." Loki ran full sprint towards the garage.

"Uncle what's wrong?" Torunn ran up behind him.

"Your mother was badly injured in battle," Loki nervously said while typing the coordinates into the machine, "You can come with us but you need to stay away for a little bit." Moments later the dark sky split with a beam of light, then the biforst touched down just outside the facility. Loki ran towards the door and held it open as Julian ran out holding Heather in his arms.

"Father what happened!" Torunn caught up with Julian.

"An accident." Julian answered, "Loki is the tunnel ready?"

"Yes hurry we don't have much time." Loki used his magic to try and stabilize her, "Jarvis read vitals."

" _She's stable for now but her condition won't be like this for much longer_."

"It's ready let's go." Loki waved his brother, "Going subatomic in 3.. 2.. 1.."


	28. Eternity Chapter 5

**Eternity Chapter 5**

 _ **A/N Finally this chapter is out of the shadows. I kept working on this particular chapter here and there, but with everything that's be going on recently, it's been kinda difficult if I'm being honest. For those of you who are still somehow following this story I have nothing but respect for all of you, you've all given motivation to keep doing what I love. If you asked me a year ago that when I thought of this story, if anyone would read it and actually like it, I would have called you crazy but it appears that's not the case. But I mean c'mon who knew. However I'm eternally grateful for all of you. The death of my best friend and my football buddy really threw me off, it took me a really long time to accept their passings but truth be told, I'm still really depressed. But not now that the truth is out, I would like to address something big.**_

 _ **As of 06/28/19 this story has reached over 20,000 views, I'm still figuring out this site so I don't know if that's a lot but for me that number is absolutely insane. Now that I've officially graduated high school I have some time on my hands, so that means I'll be able to focus more on updating this story. I can't explain how thankful I am to all of you, most of you are complete strangers to me but I love all of you. Till next time, see you soon.**_

 _ **-J**_

Emerging from the quantum tunnel Julian and Loki rushed Heather towards Stark's lab. Gently placing Heather onto the operating table, and turning the machine on, Julian spoke to the lady in the ceiling.

"Greetings."

"Fr-" Trying desperately to remember her name Julian just gave up, "Um... Lady in the walls, can you do your thing and read on how my wife is doing?"

"Heartbeat detected from unknown patient. I've activated the necessary protocols." Friday enclosed the shroud.

"What does that mean?" Julian asked desperately.

"Means she's fine for now but not for much longer." Friday brought up a hologram to show the disease spreading through her body, "I've contacted ."

Hearing loud footsteps from the hallway Julian turned around, "Hey Thor! What's wrong?" Stark rushed into the room.

"An accident happened during battle and Heather's seriously hurt. She was caught in the blast of a dangerous artifact." Julian brought Stark over to the table, "Please Tony you have too help her!"

Looming her over body and analyzing her vitals, "Crap were out of my field here," Tony scratched his chin thinking for ideas.

"Do you know anyone that could help her?! Please Tony I need you to think."

"I know who is. You have to follow me quickly." Calling his axe over to his hand, both Julian and Tony sprinted out of the Avengers facility, and took off towards New York.

Strange was teaching his newest class of sorcerers, some were easy than others, but there were a select few that reminded him, when he was being taught the mystic arts at Kamar-Taj, this made him smile. Suddenly it was ripped away when some uninvited guests bursted through the ceiling.

"Must you always tear through my ceiling when you people visit." Strange looking very annoyed demanded an answer.

"Send me the bill me." Stark said with no hesitation.

"Look uhhh I'm terribly sorry about your ceiling, but this is urgent." Julian took a step closer towards the doctor, "My wife was horriblely injured during battle, and you're this world's greatest doctor. So I beg of you to help my wife."

Strange didn't hesitate and agreed immediately, "Can you do the weird yellow sparkly thing you do ? " Julian tried to demonstrate with his hands.

"It's not _**'Mr. Wizard'**_. But yes let's hurry before she loses time."

Rushing back to the lab, Julian found the rest of the Avengers waiting patiently. Natasha gave Julian a big long hug, Steve was chatting with Torunn in the corner, Clint was doing the same with Loki, everyone stopped talking as soon as Julian entered the room. He greeted everyone one by one, but didn't recognize one last person who entered the room along side Pepper.

"Who is that little person beside your wife?" Julian asked Tony.

"Oh perfect timing," Tony kissed Pepper while Julian and the little person locked eyes, "Thor this is my daughter Morgan."

"Hello." Morgan gave a nice big smile and shook Julian's hand.

"Um... My name is Julian, It's nice to to me you." As much as Julian wanted to stay, he couldn't. He started to hastily walked over to the lab where Heather was lying down.

"How has she been?" Julian asked the lady in the ceiling.

"Life functions are declining slowly."

Holding her hand he felt her cold, frail, weak body. Miraculously she was still clinging to life just by a tread. "I did this... I'm sorry Heather." Tears slowly started to draw from his eyes as Strange entered the room.

"Listen I know this is a hard time Thor," Strange walked up behind him, "While you were in here, me and Tony were coming up with a plan-", Strange went on but Julian tuned him out, he just stood there, motionless. Staring at his wife.

"Did you hear me?."

"What did you just say?" Julian snapped directly at Strange.

"I can save her, but were running out of time so I need you to leave and go talk to Tony."

"How?" Julian asked.

"Tony can explain," Strange started to read her vitals, "Okay times up I need you out of here now."

Julian nodded and caressed his wife's hand before leaving, "You do whatever it takes."

Heeding the doctor's advice Julian stepped out of the room. Julian walked to the living room where everyone was, everyone was talking and catching up with each other. Torunn and Morgan were playing along in the next room. Feeling a bit dizzy he walked over to the kitchen to get a drink, leaning on the counter he looked up and watched as Steve walked over.

"How you holding up?"

"Not well old friend..." Feeling the anger inside of him he tossed the cup at the wall, "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Steve rested a hand on his shoulder, "You had no idea that explosion would have happened, it was an accident."

"An accident that caused Heather to be where she is now... cold, weak, and dying slowly."

"Strange hasn't told you how he's going to save her yet?"

"No why? Did you hear something?"

"He's going to do the best he can, but the only way to give her the strength to come back is give her the serum that transformed me."

Drinking another cup of water Julian spat out the water from his mouth, "What? Are you sure she would survive that? I thought the last of it was used on you."

"Thankfully we have connections to our good friend in Wakanda."

"Wak- what now?"

"Tony politely asked T'challa for the herb which the serum is base off of," Steve pulled up a tablet containing a slide show of information, "The plan is for Strange to remove the part of ancient winters living inside her that is feeding on life, and then use the serum to give her back to the strength she needs right now."

Tony entered the room with glaring flare he usually has, "One short coming though. We don't have enough juice to power the facility to use the vita radiation that transformed Steve, but if you can work your magic, and give a huge power boost the facility needs."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

 _ **8 hours later...**_

All the Avengers were waiting patiently. Stark had ordered food for everyone and they ate together in the conference room, everyone was happy for the most part to see each other again, Steve recalled some good memories with Thor, Loki was actually great company and retelling pranks he pulled on his brother, and everyone just enjoyed the time they were sharing. But the moment was cut while the team was watching a film that had been released recently, Friday had notified Tony of the Doctor Strange's return. The doctor entered the room

"I removed the ancient winters feeding on her life force, but were losing her fast. We need to start the process now." Strange waved Julian over, "This process were about to do is very dangerous, she's in a very weak state, I can't make any promises she'll survive."

Those words cut through right through his heart... Heather would want him to be strong, she would want him to do whatever it takes, "She's strong... She'll make it."

Moving Heather over the next room, Julian and the rest of the Avengers entered the hanger part of the compound, "This is a little project Bruce and I have been working on for a while." Stark pointed at the middle room where the pod was, "Set her down gently and we can begin."

Standing right beside her Julian leaned in, trembling he kissed her on the cheek, "Don't leave our beautiful daughter. Don't leave us... Don't leave me." He whispered.

"We're ready to begin." Bruce tapped away at the keyboard, "Julian we need you to stand beside the reactor and charge it when we tell you."

"Friday would you do me a favor and activate _**'Bombardier Protocol'**_ will you?" Tony double tapped his arc reactor and revealed his new model prime armor.

"Yes Boss."

Large titanium doors enclosed the facilities windows and doors in order to keep the power contained. Some loud beeping noise started sounding off, then Strange started sprinting over towards the table. Fiddling around with a needle Strange injected it into Heather's arm. "We're running out of time, we need to begin the process now!" Strange backed away while the table rose into the air, panels encased Heather to keep the radiation enclosed.

"We're ready Thor." Stark ordered.

He breathed in and out very gently, his eyes slowly glowed blue while lighting was coursing through his veins, he opened his eyes and summoned a portion of the force flowing through him. The sky broke with lighting and the sound of thunder, next a gigantic blue beam of lighting shot through the roof and into Julian, lifting his axe off the ground he reached and touched the reactor. The power he summoned caused huge tornadoes around the facility and rainfall everywhere, the reactor took the energy and converted it. The power scaling was off the charts in meer seconds, glass around the facility shattered, the large titanium door blew open from the blast. The pod Heather was being held emitted so much light everyone covered their eyes.

The facility powered down, the raining and tornados stopped, dropping his axe to the ground he took a knee. The light coming from the glass stopped, the backup generators came online and restored the lights that were left unharmed. Julian looked upon the pod, "Stark!" Strange shouted.

The doors opened slowly opened, steam shot out everywhere and revealed a sleeping Heather. She was significantly taller, the serum slightly some more muscle she already had, her hair was slightly longer, but she overall looked the same. Rushing to her side Julian picked her up and layed her down on the next operating table.

"Friday?" Tony said.

"Heartbeat detected."

Lifting her eyelid he shined his light on her eye, the doctor examined quietly, "Remarkable..." Strange checked her other eye.

"What? Is it bad?" Julian ambled his way next to him.

"No." Strange looked up at Julian,"Her eye colour changed."

"Let me see." Lifting her eyelid to see for himself, her eye colour was no longer the olive green he'd come to know, instead they were changed to a sky blue. Her new colour would definitely grow on him.

The other avengers let out sighs of relief, "Thank you Wizard." Turning off the light he walked over and hugged the doctor tightly and shook his hand.

"It's Doctor Strange, you can call me Stephen." The good doctor returned a genuine smile.

"It's always a pleasure to meet you." Julian patted him on the back and they walked up to Heather.

"Considering what she went through, she'll be asleep for a while. Nothing too serious don't worry."

"I'm in your debt. Thank you."

"Don't worry, if you ever need me, you know where to find me." Strange summoned a little portal above his hand, "You'll need this." Strange handed over the tiny hand held object.

"What is it?" Julian examined it closely.

"This is hand held multiverse distress call," Strange showed every nook and cranny of the device, "Only active it in emergencies."

"What's the delay on this thing?" Julian continously analyzed the device, "Does it have a name?"

"Virtually no delay, as for the name..." Strange scratched his head thinking quietly, "Let's just call it the _**MDC-2**_." He smiled.

"Why the dash two at the end?"

"The first one accidentally-" He didn't want to relive that moment in his head, "It doesn't matter just use it whenever you need me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to teaching my new class." Strange said his goodbyes and opened up a portal, and walked through. The mechanism lowered the pod, Julian picked Heather up gently and walked with her to his room in the facility.

"She'll most likely be out for the rest of the day," Bruce told Julian, "Don't worry she's in safe hands."

"Thank you guys so much." Julian hugged Bruce tightly, "It's so good to see all you again."

"We missed you too." Steve strolled over and gave a much needed hug.

"I thought you would have all been retired by now," Julian looked at Clint, "Especially you old friend."

"Yeah well we kinda been cleaning things up around the world while you were gone." Clint showed a couple of his scars on his left arm, "Ever since Thanos snapped his fingers he tore a hole in our universe."

"So what does that mean?"

"Means gigantic monsters, bad guys from other dimensions, all sorts of different enemies have entered our world, ugly and rude little bastards. You wouldn't really like them," Tony pulled up a map of the world, "These are the areas that were affected." Tony pulled up a hologram of the globe, the highlights were mostly in the pacific ocean.

"We did our best to close the first one with Strange. After we sealed it, a couple months later another one showed up in California."

"We haven't seen one for a while so were kinda hoping that's the last of them." Tony swiped away the hologram and rested on a nearby sofa.

"We've been preparing for the next breach for quite a while now." Rhodey said as he entered the room.

"Hm..." He struck his beard and fiddled with his hair thinking, " I wonder if the same is true for Heather's world when I used the gauntlet. We patrol our waters, and explore our lands but I've never encountered these creatures of whom you speak about."

Torunn was eavesdropping from a distance, she wonder if her new best friend was actually a 'dragon' and not some creature from another universe, that didn't matter in the slightest. What worried her was they're could be more of them, and maybe the people who come across them wouldn't be as lucky as she was.

"Speaking of home you all should come for a vacation," Julian pulled out a picture to show, "Berk is a really nice place, and we'd only be gone a short while."

"He's right." Tony immediately agreed while leaning over his seat, "We haven't had a vacation in a while."

"What do you think Steve?" Julian sat down beside Tony, "It would be really fun since I haven't seen you all in a while, plus I could really use it."

"Well..." Steve smiled and looked at his friends, "I don't really have anything going on tomorrow night."

"Quick question Thor?" Rhodey leaned over the desk, "Why do you call yourself _**'Julian'**_ , I mean we all know your name is _**Thor**_."

"I'm not sure to be honest..." Remembering back to his first meeting with Heather, he smiled, "The name was to just fit in with the inhabitants of Berk. I guess it just stuck with me after all these years, the only reason I probably kept it is because Heather liked it."

 _ **Back on Jotenhiem...**_

"When do you think they're coming back?" Astrid asked Hiccup quietly, "Do you think Heather's going to make it? I mean what are we going to do if she's not going to make it. What do we tell Torunn?" She felt nauseous playing out all these scenarios in her head.

"Astrid please calm down, you're making me nervous." Hiccup put both hands firmly on her shoulders, "I just- I really don't know Astrid, but we probably won't see them for a few days." Hiccup didn't tread well with the thought of Heather's condition.

"I hope she's okay." Snoutlout chimed in.

"This is all my fault..." Astrid sat down in the corner, "She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't led us to the wrong entrance, if I hadn't had led us to that stupid room she wouldn't have gotten hurt." Astrid threw her axe at the ice wall and started to cry.

"It was accident." Snoutlout sat beside her. "We need to stay focused on the mission, that's what Heather would want."

"Snoutlout's right. Odin forces are preparing for the final assault on the stronghold, we should get moving before we get left behind on this frozen wasteland." Fishlegs said to Hiccup.

"Are we just going to sit around here waiting? Or do we go do what were good at and get some revenge?" Snoutlout stood up and looked at everyone.

"We're in." The twins head butted each other.

"Normally I would think first before going blindly into battle." Hiccup drew his sword, "But I'm all in... For our friend."

"So is that a yes?" Snoutlout tapped Astrid on the shoulder.

"What do you think the answer is?"

"Why'd I even ask. Let's go get some payback."

Gathering their weapons and equipment they started to move out of the cave system and rally with the Asgardian army. The seven of them journeyed across the frozen plain of Jotunheim. By now they had become used to the cold, the sunless days, and the wind screaming pass their ears, they were now battle hardened warriors. Hiccup felt proud about how far they've all come, from a skinny kid working as an apprentice in the forge back home, to the chief of Berk. Same goes for Snoutlout, the one who used to constantly over estimate himself and generally but a jerk, to the leader of the resure units on Berk. So on and so forth for everyone else.

Slowly they cleared the opening of the canyon, the Asgardian army was getting ready to mobilize on the stronghold. Knowing they didn't want to get left behind, they caught up with one of the officers and hitched a ride.

"We're a long way from home." Tuffnut said to everyone, "Is it bad that I wished this was a dream?"

"Nope." Astrid responded, "We've trained our entire lives for this." They all looked over the side of the aircraft and seen the battle going on below, the assualt had already begun.

"Well we're not going to win by justing looking pretty up here," Fishlegs stood up and leaned over the edge "Let's go have some fun." Giving a high five, he smiled and jumped off.

They all watched as glided down slowly, "See ya down there." Snoutlout did a backflip off.

"Let's get going." Hiccup and everyone else followed suit.

The sword fighting, hand to ice fist combat, the large feasts after a battle, these were the qualities vikings lived for. The bloodiest battle they've ever fought lasted a couple hours, everyone had each other's backs, working in perfect sync without getting killed or hurting each other. The battle ended when Odin and the rest of his forces took the capital. King Laufey had yielded in combat, so the rest of his army had no choice but to surrender. The king had surrendered, and their source of power to invade other realms destroyed, the asgardian warriors and Odin returned to the realm eternal with their new found allies.

Odin had summoned the biforst to transport his army and the rest of the dragon riders, he had expected more of a reaction from the humans when the biforst had lifted them, the colours of the biforst itself but also the void of space. They all seemed mostly unimpressed, but that opinion would soon change when they arrived on Asgard.

The vast mountains went on for what seemed like forever. The real structure that caught their eyes was the gigantic golden castle, the rainbow bridge was just as shiny as Julian said, the nebulas and stars created was seemed like a dream.

"Welcome to Asgard." A voice said, Hiccup turned and seen a large man standing with a fancy sword just a couple meters away.

"My name is Heimdall," He leaned over and greeted them one by one, "I am the gatekeeper of Asgard and the guardian of the biforst bridge."

"I am Hiccup and we are-"

"Indeed I know," Heimdall smiled and looked at everyone, "I know very well who all of you are."

"That's creepy." Ruffnut felt disgusted.

"How?" Astrid walked over to Heimdall, "We've never met you."

"I see and hear everything within the nine realms," Heimdall showed his ability, "For that is the oath I took, as long as I am here no one gets past me without me knowing."

"What? How?" Sigrunn joined the others in talking to the gatekeeper, "How can you see everything?"

Since he had some time he figured he show them something amazing, "I want all of you to breath slowly, calm your minds and focus... I will help you see."

Heimdall had used his abilities and made them see what he saw. They were looking at the lives of people on Earth, none of whom they recognized but it was still astonishing. Feeling joyous he went through the rest of the nine realms and shown them everything he found amazing. Next he made them see the desolate plains of Svartalfheim, this realm wasn't really as jaw dropping as the other one's he had previously shown them but it was still impressive how he was able to show his powers and abilities.

"How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked while still very hyper, "Please tell me, I have too know how."

"Transdimensional communication," Heimdall walked towards Fishlegs, "In short. I allow you to hear what I hear, and see what I see for as long as I want."

"And in doing so our eye colours turned orange like yours when we were communicating on Earth."

"Precisely."

"This is amazing," Fishlegs walked over to the exit of the dome, "What else you got?"

"They're will be lots more in Asgard waiting for you," Heimdall pointed towards their escort, "These men will take you to your rooms and you're all invited to the warriors feast later tonight at the castle. As for me, I must remain on guard at all times."

Abiding by the gatekeepers wishes they proceed to go along with their escort. Mounting the horses they made way across the rainbow bridge, Hiccup thoughts about Asgard were changed. Although Asgard was much more shiny than he'd dreamed of, it certainly didn't fail at any other of his expectations, it surpassed them. The Asgardians citizens were very polite and welcoming to them, the warriors also enjoyed the new guests company.

Finally reaching their destination they each were led to their separate rooms. After the big feast everyone was feeling really anxious so they all dragged their beds into one room, the guards didn't seem to mind, they just thought it was regular mid guard behavior. By nightfall most of them were asleep, except Astrid who spotted Sigrunn leaning over the balcony.

"Can't sleep?" She sat up and joined her friend on the balcony.

"I still have some energy left over from Jotenhiem."

"What's on your mind?" Astrid asked kindly.

"It's just something about this place seems a little off putting to me," She went on, "The giant golden castle, the warriors training day and night, the big feasts, all seem wonderful but I can't help this feeling I got."

"What is it?"

"It feels like there's something more to this place than just guts and glory."

Astrid and Sigrunn talked for a little more but then eventually they both layed down. Asgard did seem a little more perfect than she imagined, and she can imagination can get pretty big. As she dozed off she felt a frighting nature come over her, she was going to get to the bottom of this, what else was Odin hiding.


	29. Eternity Chapter 6

**Eternity Chapter 6**

Heather opened her eyes ever so slightly, the smart glass was dimmed just the way she liked it. The long days of patrolling the skies, the resuce operation of lost fishers from last night, by now her body was so used to being up at this time. She tried to go back to sleep but she just ended up staring at the ceiling, she did this for a little bit. But eventually she sat up to check her calendar. Today was a pretty important day, she knew it was going to eventually happen, she'd been preparing for it for the last 8 months but it came way to fast for her.

But with the constant distractions around Berk she grew busy and didn't have time to think about the future. Hiccup and Stoick did their best to try and ease the burden, but being the second in command of Berk's Dragon Riders meant mostly everyone depended on her while Astrid was gone. This was the day her beloved friend was returning anyway so at least she had that to look forward too.

She was swept back into reality when she the doorbell sounding off, stretching her arms and yawning loudly she stood up from bed, "Hey Jarvis, buddy are you up?" Opening her top drawer she put on a shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

"For you ma'am, always."

"Can you show me who's at the front door?" Heather opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower head to start her morning routine.

"Certainly." Jarvis bought up a viewing window of the security camera at the front door. She tapped the screen to unmute the sound.

"Are you up Heather? Can you let us in? We have a big day ahead of us." Astrid said tapped the camera with her axe. "Oh yeah I also brought some friends for some company on our little adventure." The camera panned to the right and revealed some of the female avengers.

Her husband got a good stretch before getting dressed. "What's the time Jarvis?" He walked towards the windows to see the beautiful horizon.

"The time 11 A.M. with a weather forecast of minimal clouds and bright sunshine all day."

Her husband got on his slippers then gave her a kiss, he found a nice shirt in his dresser then walked out of the room to greet their guests. "What's the colour of my armour you picked out today." He checked out his closet before anything.

"A suggestion was made by an anonymous individual."

"Show me." Curious to a new look he watched his armour rise from the floor, "It's hideous... The red, the white, just pick a colour."

"A very astute observation sir."

"Do me a favor and change it back to my previous look." Immediately he was met with a cold feeling going down his spine, as he watched the colours change on his armour.

"Yes that should help you keep a low profile."

"No, no, this was just me messing around the other day." Julian swiped away the colour set and changed it back to his old school silver and grey suit.

"Hm... What was I thinking? You're usually so discrete."

"Now that you can remember me for as long as live, which by the way is a very long time." Julian exited the room. Making his way down the stairs he met the guests halfway, they had already made themselves at home in the living room. Walking towards the kitchen he grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and ran over to talk with them.

"It's so good to see you Nat." He walked over and gave her a big hug, he did the same with the other female avengers. "How have you been? I haven't seen you all for a long time." He sat down a eagerly awaited their answers.

"We've been better, but to be truthful." Nat went over to hug him again, "We've all missed you a lot, mostly Steve and Tony."

"Don't worry I'll try and come for a visit soon," He returned the embrace for his friend, "But we'll all have a chance to catch up during the wedding, plus I have the 'bachelor party' Tony is throwing me today." Natasha all of sudden looked very concerned, "I don't know what it is but last time I saw him, he made it very clear."

"Made what clear."

"That this ' _ **Party'**_ would be something to remember, or as he so graciously put it, _ **'It'll be exotic'**_. Whatever that means, but for the first time in a 1000 years I get to have a vacation, so I'll be back soon."

Heather was just getting out of the shower when she heard laughter coming from down the hallway, "Hey J, what are they laughing about?" Heather started to dry her hair when Jarvis brought up the video feed from the living room.

Her husband and his old friends were just catching up with each other, she continued to brush her hair and brush her teeth. Opening the glass cabinet she put away her accessories and made her way down the stairs.

"Hey, there she is." Julian walked over and gave his wife a kiss. "Alright, I hate to cut our little reunion short, but I have to be in another universe right now so I'll let you all catch up." Julian walked over said his goodbyes and summoned his axe then took flight towards the second Avengers facility on Berk.

Heather greeted Natasha and Wanda, she then introduced herself to Stark's wife Pepper. But there were a couple new faces she didn't recognize, "We've never met, my names Heather." Heather looked at the mysterious green lady and the her blue person sitting beside her.

Astrid stood up and sat beside the person Heather was pointing at, "This is Gamora and her sister Nebula."

"It's great to finally meet you. I like your house by the way, it's very nice." Gamora shook Heather's hand, Nebula followed suite but didn't say anything, she simply nodded.

The doorbell rang again, "He probably forgot something again," Nebula moved to answer the door, "No worries I got it." Heather opened the door, she was right. But it wasn't the reason she thought.

"Apparently you have more guests joining you on your _ **'girls night out',**_ " He moved aside to let them in. Ruffnut walked in chatting with a person who had what looked like antennas, Sigrunn wasn't to far behind, she walked in with a crowd of four strangers. Julian reconnected with Valkyrie while the rest walked in.

Once they all settled in the living room Heather walked over to talk with her husband, "I don't know if this is going to go well." Heather held his hand.

"I know all of them," He looked Mantis when he said that, "Well most of them.' He brushed the hair over her ear.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Heather, these are good people. I think you'll find you can relate to them more than you think." He looked at the horizon, "I need to go now, but do you trust me?"

"I do." She looked up and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

He leaned and they kissed, her husband walked down their steps and he waved goodbye, then took off in the sky. Heather closed her door and took a deep breath, ambling her way over she sat in the middle of her sofa, "Alright let's get this over with..." Heather slouched on the couch, "I don't know who most of you are, but tonight were going to have the night of our lives. So let's start of with me, my name is Heather and this is my house, I'm also the queen of New Asgard." She looked at the next person next to her.

"I am Mantis, I can feel people's feelings and I'm apart of the Guardians of the Galaxy." The weird bug lady gave a nice smile.

"My name is Charol," She waved at everyone and sat down, "I barely know anyone of you, but I would really like to get know all of you... Oh and I can shoot photon beams out of my hands."

One by one they introduced themselves and Heather didn't fell so nervous now, the women she was surrounded by were all like her. Her husband was right, these were good people, she especially liked that lady who called herself 'The Wasp'. She connected more with Shuri, considering they were almost the same age, and they all generally had the same sense of humor.

"What's the first thing on your little list." Heather along side Astrid grabbed drinks for everyone.

"Our first stop is a city on our earth called ' _ **Las Vegas',**_ I think you'll like it." Wanda responded. "I know I certainly will." Wanda used her powers and made her cup float through the air, then onto the table in front of her.

"What do we do there?" Heather sat up and leaned over on the side.

"Without giving to much away," Shuri pulled up a hologram and showed a small portion of the activities list planned for the night.

"Your going to love it." Pepper smiled and led her over to the kitchen, "Hey Jarvis? Can you set it up? The quantum tunnel."

"Perhaps if you tend to visit other universes frequently, may I suggest going through Mr. Stark's tutorial on the quantum tunnel." Jarvis opened the front doors, "But to answer your question, yes I'll gladly 'set it up' ." The ladies sat up and ventured outside the house towards the Avengers facility on Berk.

The city Las Vegas was the first place to visit on their list. Emerging from the quantum tunnel Pepper quickly directed the girl squad to the quin jet, one after another they boarded the plane and they we're off. While on the plane, Pepper introduced Heather to makeup.

"Why are we doing this?" Heather held Pepper's wrist.

"It's to freshen up a little, you're always training all the time so your kinda dirty." Pepper lifted a mirror and showed her, "You're really pretty Heather, it actually makes me a bit jealous, but I'm way past that way of thinking." Heather smiled and let Pepper do her makeup.

Once they arrived at their destination Pepper had ordered these unusual lengthy transportation vehicles, not wanting to question it Heather went along with it. After a long car ride it pulled up to a large building, water was sprouting from the ground, lights of all colours highlighted the building. The streets we're absolutely packed, the people we're taking tons of pictures, the people asked for autographs, the people even asked for hugs. The car stopped and doors opened, Pepper sat up and was the first to step out. Next it was Heather's turn, she never really do good with big crowds, but then again these people weren't exactly coming at her with malicious intent.

Heather and her friends walked down a long red carpet, the sides we're completely filled with reporters, bloggers, photographers. This was a little bit too much for her, the hearing in her ears started to fade to silence, now all she could hear was her heartbeat. Astrid suddenly touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" The flashes from the camera barely her friend visible.

"...I can fight in huge, dangerous battles, sneak around we're no one else would. But this is actually making me nervous, the only other time I was nervous was when Julian took me for a joyride on his dragon."

"These are just people who adore you." Astrid took the lead and they continued walking, "Your pretty popular."

"I didn't think I'd be popular anywhere in the universe but Berk."

"These people aspire to be like you, to be like us. We saved the universe." Astrid showed her the posters people wanted Heather to sign. "We're also part of the Avengers, so that's another reason our popularity is so big. You're also the Queen of Asgard."

"Yeah, Queen of Asgard." Heather started to loosen up a little from the death grip on her Astrid's arm. "Do queens get nervous?" Heather asked.

"Everyone gets nervous, even Julian gets nervous." They walked up stairs together, Astrid held the door open for her friend. "It's just a natural feeling."

Heather thanked her friend for calming her down, then the pair entered an elevator with the rest of their group. Everyone was a bit too close for comfort but they make it work, the doors open and the party began. The night she had was an amazing experience, everyone let loose for the first time, some took longer than other's but eventually they all ended up dancing to the music. Heather for the first time in her life drank alcohol, it tasted foul and didn't look very pleasing. But it grew on her, just like the music.

The group eventually left the party after what seemed like an eternity. The exited out into the lobby and took the elevator to the penthouse, the doors opened and her mind was blown. The view they had was beyond words, the buildings and cars below looked like tiny ants, the balcony also had access to a private pool. Not a second was wasted, one by one they got into their swimsuits and jumped in. Heather watched them enjoy themselves from a distance.

"Hey!" Pepper called Heather's name out loud, she turned and looked for who called her name. "You're part of the god damn team, get your viking butt in there." Heather smiled and hastily got into her swimming outfit, she walked around the pool and climbed the diving board. Heather's back flip of the board started the after party.

 _ **This was as far as she remembered about that night...**_

"Hey, Jarvis are you there?" Heather walked slowly, breathing in and out calmly. "I need help, can you notify Julian that it's a code blue." She rested her hand on her dresser for balance.

"Certainly." Jarvis sent the message out to Julian who was currently on a exploration mssion.

Heather heard the roar of thunder and lightning in the distance, she looked over her shoulder and out the window, dark clouds and a very bright light we're visible in the distance. The biforst touched down just outside the house, being the clumsy person he is, Julian knocked countless items over trying to make it upstairs.

 _ **T** ** _HUD_ THUD THUD THUD THUD**_

Her husband came rushing through the door and into the room, "Are you alright? Jarvis sent me the message." He rushed to her side to help her. "Are you sure it's a code blue?" He sat her down.

Trying not to get mad, she spoke through her teeth, "Yes, I think I would know if it's a code blue, please we need to hurry." He helped her up and made haste to Avengers facility on Berk. He greeted most of the people working but clearly he was in a hurry, he busted through the emergency doors and set her down in a chair. He rushed to the front desk.

"Hello? Ma'am my wife is pregnant."

"Um... Congratulations." The woman put her pencil down and nervously smiled.

"No, I mean she's in labour. The baby is on the way." He raised his voice.

"Oh my gosh! Please forgive me my king." The woman reached and picked the phone. "Please follow nurse Valentine."

He nodded and lowered Heather onto the wheelchair, the nurse grabbed the handles and they we're off. Rushing past people in the hallway they finally reached their destination, the nurse and doctor helped Heather onto the bed.

"So what now?" Julian asked, he wiped the sweat from his forehead."How long is this whole... Endeavor going to take?"

"You got here pretty quickly." The doctor pointed at the clock. "She's in early labour, it takes about 6-12 hours, once her cervix has dilated to about 10cm then that's when she'll have to start pushing."

"Okay, well how long once her cervix is fully dilated."

"Active labour often lasts up to 8 hours on average. But for some pregnancies it might be longer or shorter, we simply don't know at this point."

Julian looked over at Heather and nervously scratched his chin, "Thank you, I'm eternally grateful for you and the staff that work here."

"It's what we do." The doctor rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry your wife is in safe hands, Nurse Walker will be here shortly to assistance you and your wife."

Julian took a deep breath and looked at the clock, he then walked over beside his wife at the bed, "Good news, the doc says it'll be a while before our kid arrives." He sat down beside the chair next to her, this overwhelming feeling was taking him over. "Heather, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, anything." She ran her hand down his back.

"...Do you think I can be a worthy father?" He sighed and looked at her. "I don't think.."

"Think what?"

"I'm afraid I'll screw it up," Julian looked her at Heather. "Like when my father kept the secret of my sister buried. Or when he lied to my brother about his true nature."

"Hey, I want you to look at me." Heather rested her hand his shoulder. "Your father made some mistakes, everyone does. But those mistakes shouldn't define who you are, you're here now and your doing a better job. At being a father, a king, and a husband." Julian leaned in to kiss Heather when Loki busted through the door.

He startled them both, "Can you knock?" Heather said while agitated.

"My apologies." Loki put his hands up, "When I heard the news I came as fast as I could. I already told Hiccup and the other's, they're on their way."

"I'm glad your here brother." The two brother's meet each other halfway in the room, they shared a great big hug. "I need you to stay here with Heather, I need to notify our friends of our current situation."

"Certainly, don't strain yourself." Loki smiled and sat beside Heather.

Julian walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway, on his walk he heard a great deal of what sounded like a screaming mother. On his left he noticed a slightly opened door, knowing it wasn't allowed for anyone but one family to be present while birth he quickly glanced in.

The nurses and doctors we're all by the mother's side, this whole situation looked very painful. The nurses urged the mother to push, with every scream the mother pushed with greater force than the previous one, her cries echoed throughout the room. This was all making him nervous for Heather, what if she couldn't do it? He'd heard of human mother's passing away during child birth, due to blood loss or other unforeseen circumstances. He turned and began to walk away when he heard a different cry, he didn't recognize it so peeked back in.

The nurse stood up and was holding what looked like a small doll, but this wasn't any doll. This was a human being, this was an actual person with a heart. This was amazing, he only caught a quick glimpse of the baby, but it was enough for him, he grabbed the door knob and shut it quietly. He eventually made his way to the quantum tunnel, he set the coordinates in and stood in position. This part always made him a bit sick but it was necessary.

"Here we go." Julian's quantum realm suit materialized around him, he raised his hand and doubled tapped his MTS.

The floor beneath him opened up and he pulled in, he shrunk smaller and smaller by the second. The vibrant colours, flashes of light, the chaos, everything was beautiful. The computer system on board managed everything for him, he was just in for the ride. His vision went black, his hearing went quiet.

 _ **BOOM**_

He arrived at his destination, he grew to his normal size and the quantum realm suit dissolved. He stepped off the platform and ventured into the hallway. It was completely full of the people he recognized, they all greeted him but they we're mostly to busy to talk.

"Hello." He waved the random stranger over. "Do you know where I can find Mr. Roger's or Mr. Stark?"

"Oh no problem, they're in the conference room for a meeting."

"Thank you."

"Oh no sir, your not allo-"

He bursted through the doors and surprised his friends. "Heather's in labour!" He threw his arms up in joy, the room went quiet.

"As I was saying we'd like to offer our condolences for Mr. Secretary Ross, if there's anything we can do, please contact us." Tony swiped away the holograms and looked at his friend.

"Whoops... Guess I should've knocked."

Suddenly everyone screamed and clapped in excitement, Steve and Tony both greeted their bestfriend. Natasha smiled at the great news and hugged him, Clint clapped and shook his hand. The rest of the Avengers congratulated him.

"How is Heather doing?" Nat asked.

"She's doing great, thank you for asking." Julian hugged Natasha once more. "Heather's in the hospital on Berk, I came to tell you the news and hope that if you weren't busy, you'd all come to support Heather."

"Of course." Scott said. "Besides we all need something to do since nothing's happened for the past couple of weeks."

 _ **Her memory faded into another one...**_

"Are you ready?" Astrid asked. "The ceremony is just about to begin."

"I guess... it's just I'm nervous, my parents wanted a viking wedding, my fiance couldn't really decide. We couldn't come to an agreement so we decided to have a different wedding, the one they use on this earth."

"It's a strange I know, but the one they do here isn't so bad. I've seen some videos Parker showed me, it's not that complicated." Astrid walked over and looked at Heather in the mirror. "It actually looks a bit more fun if I'm being honest."

"Thanks Astrid." Heather stood up and hugged her friend.

Heather walked out the door and seen her father, her father held his arm out and they walked out in the aisle. Everyone she'd had known was there, her friends from Berk, her friends whom she met from her fiance's side. This wasn't the day she dreamed of but it was close.

 _ **Maybe this isn't what I wanted but what I need...**_

Heather's father let go of her arm and she stepped onto the platform, she took tiny steps to align herself with her lover. Her hearing went silent, she heard her own heartbeat as continued to stare at the floor. Her breathing was starting to get out of control, then she all of sudden stopped. Her fiance had taken her hands into his, Heather looked up and seen her smiling fiance, his smile calmed her down.

"Heather..." Julian rubbed her hand a bit more, he smiled and looked up into her eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life, but I shouldn't be surprised, because we've had a lot of happy days. There was our first date, the day we first kissed, the day you told me you loved me, and the day you said you'd marry me. I just wish I knew this day turn out so amazing, because then I wouldn't have worried about anything, because this day could've have been more perfect... They're many things about you that bring me joy. I love how smart you are, I love how beautiful you are, I love how you laugh at all my bad jokes, even if you don't like them. You're the most kindest and funniest person I know, and I love it. Words cannot express the love I have you, they don't do it justice, they just don't cut it. I will fight for you, I will cherish you, I will prove it to you everyday... for the rest of our lives. I only hope one day that I could give you the happiness you gave me."

Heather cried, she knew it was all from his heart, she seen it in his eyes. She laughed and cried tears of happiness, but she had to keep it together. A memory appeared in her head, she remembered the personal talk she had with him a long time ago, where he described how much he lost in life, about how didn't want to go on, about how he was ready to give up on life. That's all she had once seen in his eyes, but now his eyes we're full of happiness.

"Thor..." Heather cleared her throat and wiped her tears away. "Ever since you came into my life, I've been forever grateful. I don't know where I would be without you, you've made my life brighter and happier. Whenever you kiss me I forget the world around me, I'm speechless when you stare at me, I'm so in love with you. I love when you sing to me, I love it when your so persistent to keep me happy, I love how strong you are, I love every little aspect about you... Well the truth is, all I ever need is you to keep me happy, don't ever leave me."

Thor nearly dropped to his knees, the tears coming from his eyes we're pouring out, he didn't care one bit, he was with the woman he loved. Thor got the signal to kiss his bride, neither of them fought the smile on each other's faces, she tippy toed, he leaned in, then they both kissed.


End file.
